


【锤基】奇异家庭

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 养成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 85,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 一只有点良知的恶魔捡了一只没什么良知的猎魔人后代回家过曰子的故事。真·恶魔VS真·小恶魔的曰常。





	1. Chapter 1

Laufeyson家族的祖宅虽然在加利福利亚境内，却仿佛与美国一点关联都没有，即使现在是21世纪，那栋宅子还保持着维多利亚时代的建筑风格，也许是从英国远渡重洋来的先祖不愿忘却自己的根，特地选址在一处不知名的山上建造了这栋房子，并勒令后代继承人都要住在这儿。然而远离加州任何一个繁华地带，这实在太偏僻，冬天的积雪似乎不费吹灰之力就能把老宅掩埋，除了古怪的猎魔人一家，附近杳无人迹——事实上除了房子古旧之外，里面住着的人也保持着旧时代的衣着与风尚。

你很难在新世纪找到还终日穿着拖地长裙和紧身胸衣的女人，Laufeyson一家仿佛也意识到这十分怪异，多年后终于稍微修改了家规，允许外出的男女老少穿上轻便的现代装，只不过在家还是得维持旧状。

当然，这些要求对于Loki Laufeyson而言都是空谈，因为在偌大的Laufeyson家，没有人注意过这个从出生起就病痛不断的么子。

鬼魂是否真的存在的问题人们已经探讨了上千年，世代猎魔的Laufeyson一族对此并不关心，因为不论鬼魂是否存在，反正那些在人间作恶多端的恶魔从未消失。与普通人不同，更长的寿命、特殊的营生方式都使他们成为恶魔的宿敌，也许是受了诅咒，Laufeyson家历代能够存活的子嗣不多，所以家主挑选继承人时主要的衡量标准都是身体健康为先。

光看这一条，Loki已经被除名在外。Laufey运气不错，三个儿子都没有早夭，前两个身体健壮，可惜老三是个病秧子，一出生还连累了他的母亲，但带两个孩子也足够忙了，于是在Loki身上他便没有过分投入精力。

Loki不受家主的喜爱这是Laufeyson家上下都知道的事，因此仆人怠慢便成了惯例，好在除了身体羸弱，Loki还真没什么地方不如同龄人，性子也比他们要早熟冷静。

但Loki始终是个孩子，他也有不喜欢的东西，比如他的房间——小时候大病一场家庭医生怕他受风，房里的窗户全部被钉死，病好后Laufey忘了吩咐人帮他拆掉木板，那儿就一直维持原状直到现在，Loki只能从缝隙中间或洒进屋子的阳光感受外头的温暖。房内潮湿阴冷，幸而还有不间断的烛火陪伴，他精神好点的时候会坐在床上看书，猎魔人需要修习无数的咒法，但Laufey说他底子不好，所以没指导过他分毫，尽管现在他对咒法理论十分熟悉，可除了会背咒文，他别无所长，施行最基础的火咒时甚至打不出火星。

Loki生活中唯一的娱乐就是偶尔能趁人不注意跑到外面玩，每当Laufeyson家有人生日或者家族聚会，就没人会关注小少爷的行踪。Loki便提起他的睡袍下摆悄悄穿过长廊，拿上曾经Laufey送给他的生日礼物——一柄刻有强大咒语的自卫匕首。

从厨房的后门离开祖宅，他来到附近的森林中。

他的玩伴是这个森林里的所有生物，人类肉眼可视的，人类肉眼不可视的。虽然不受Laufeyson家人的欢迎，但Loki绝对是森林的宠儿，不是说没在这里经历过危险，只是身上的匕首魔力实在太强，所以没有任何生物敢伤害他，而温顺一些的动物当然会喜欢Loki这样的孩子。

因为较少接触阳光，那时Loki肤色苍白，个头不高，看起来毫无攻击力，他和林中的小鹿成为了好友，偶尔也会搭理一下红眼睛的兔子——说真的Loki不太喜欢这可爱的物种，因为他仿佛一用力就会把它掐死——殊不知在他人眼中他和白兔几乎无异。

Loki在森林里玩了一下午，回过神来才发现天色已经接近黄昏，如果他不按时返回，下人们一定会忘记给他留晚饭……想到这里Loki赶忙往回走，突然，丛林里传来鼾声，他止住脚步有些疑惑，在好奇心的驱使下不由自主地往树丛靠近，小手拨开蕨草，被扑面而来的金色鬃毛刺到脸颊。

他向后一退，半闭一只眼睛皱眉看着卧在地上的狮子。他只在书上看过这种动物，或许它是豹子？不对，豹子的颈上没有鬃毛，可这片森林怎么会有狮子？Loki纠结着，完全忘了书上还写着这是高危动物应该快点离开，直到听见狮子闷吼一声清醒过来，蓝色的眼眸定定看向Loki。

Loki觉得那是只很威风、很好看的狮子，金色的毛发没有一丝杂色，眸色也很特别，像父亲相册中海的颜色。Loki一时沉醉在深蓝之中，忍不住凑上前摸了摸狮脸。狮子闷哼，鼻子喷着粗气，Loki这才意识到自己做了什么，而下一秒狮子便伸出健壮的前爪把他拍在了地上。

身下都是蕨叶，背部没有摔痛，但被压着心口的Loki几乎喘不过气来，他挣扎着想要掰开毛绒绒的爪子，猛地咳嗽几声，难受地仰望那双圆圆的狮眼。

威风凛凛的狮子低头露出森森白牙，血盆大口很是吓人，它也许以为这样会吓到Loki，没想到男孩趁它不注意拿出匕首，刀光一闪而过下一秒便抵在嘴边，狮子出于自保的心态微向后退，前爪松开的瞬间男孩灵活地往旁边一滚。他起身开始狂奔，狮子也怒吼着追上去。

Loki吓了一跳，他还没见过不怕他匕首的活物，森林上空回荡着狮子的吼声，Loki腿短跑得没有狮子快，眼看着要被追上，他咳嗽着回头，没看清便划下一刀，锋利的匕首正好带出血珠，飞溅到他身上，只听见狮子哀号一声，Loki想都没想就继续往家的方向跑。

还好森林离Laufeyson家的祖宅不远，跑过几个灌木丛Loki就来到后门，一下撞上出来找他的管家先生，在老人严厉的责备声中Loki心有余悸地回头望向安静的绿林——没有狮子追来。

他从来不知道什么是害怕，此刻当然也不懂这就是惊魂未定，多年后Loki对那天的记忆最后只剩下管家把他锁在房里三天的难过。

<<< 

那之后将近半年Loki都再没机会到外面去看看，他病了，因为在森林中受了惊吓与寒气，他当晚开始头痛感冒，没有下人把这事告诉家主，拖了几天等Laufey知道的时候Loki已经有点神志不清，他这才请家庭医生来给小儿子诊治。

好不容易退烧，别的并发症又打扰了Loki一段时间，他到这个世界第十年的近半光阴就如此消耗殆尽。

因为病得厉害，即使是白天Loki也被勒令在床上休息，医生开的处方药中也含着安眠成分，于是Loki这么休息了小半年，病归病，脸上的肉倒是长了一些。

只是在他不知道的夜里窗边总是停着一只黑色生物，它扑闪翅膀想看屋里的情况，最终被窗上阻隔视线的木板击败，它不得不换一种形态，出现在Loki房中。

对恶魔来说闯入猎魔人祖宅几乎等于自杀，但男人对此似乎无所谓，他显出原形，隐匿在黑暗之中，黑色的斗篷让他与环境几乎融为一体，微微向前倾身才在烛光之下露出金色的头发，额上一对渐渐消失的角显示了他的身份，目光顺着昏暗的光线落在熟睡的孩子身上，他高大的身躯使房间看起来过于拥挤，皱起眉头盯着浅浅呼吸着的猎魔人后代看了一会儿，又安静地退回黑暗之中。

Loki仿佛察觉到什么，即使在睡梦中也不安宁，他猛地从床上坐起，揉揉眼睛盯着刚才恶魔停留的地方，那里什么都没有。

一定是这段时间主厨煮得太清淡了他才会饿醒，Loki不满地捂着肚子再度躺下——到了这个年纪他当然知道自己在这个家里的地位，即使和周围的人事接触不多，敏感的个性也开始让他明白自己和两个哥哥究竟有什么不同，为什么他每年见到他们的次数屈指可数，为什么他一直被勒令待在房中，而其他人却一天到晚在训练室里练习咒法。

没准他的哥哥们已经杀过恶魔了，Byleist 十五岁，Helbindi十九岁，他们都到了可以跟Laufey出去狩猎的年纪，只有Loki，被丢弃在这个狭小的房中，被遗忘、被放弃，即使活着也没人关心他活得好不好，他为此生气过，因为每天清醒的时间不长他甚至怀疑医生在药里掺了慢性毒药，要在某次睡梦中神不知鬼不觉地让他去死。

然而他除了书上的东西以外对这个世界的了解尽是空白，就连如何判断是否毒药他都不懂，躺了半年他逐渐意识到自己像是一个囚犯，他从来没有连续这么长时间生病，因为父亲的不关注，连医生都开始轻视他，更别提每天送来残羹冷饭的下人。

再过一段时间他就十一岁了，对于一个猎魔人来说，他应该学会了基础的咒语，可以抵御一些低等的小恶魔，Loki烦躁地望着镂花吊顶，他会一辈子这样下去吗？

这个年纪的孩子也许对人生没什么规划，但起码Loki知道他现在的境况不好，他必须改变现状，Laufey是这个家的主人，他不可能通过Laufey改善自己的处境，毕竟他父亲的良知残存无几，不然儿子病了那么久他不会不闻不问，只是随便派遣一个半吊子医生来照看。

那要怎么办？

Loki把自己埋进被子里，小腿瞪着被窝，他很不喜欢自己的无能为力，如果他会咒语，那他是不是可以召唤出什么带自己离开这个冰冷的房子？可离开家要去哪？Loki思绪紊乱，冥冥之中却觉得这是一条可行之路。

他会召唤出什么？听说每个猎魔人都有自己的使魔，不同人的形态不同，专属于那人一生，并会随着他的死亡消失，那他的会是什么样？Loki咽了咽口水，想到这里他难免兴奋起来，当即下床穿上拖鞋走到门边，他的房门难得没被上锁，隔壁就是书房，他肯定能在那里找到咒语书。

十分钟后Loki拖着一本厚重的古书回到房间，他踮脚锁上房门，一屁股坐在地上翻开泛黄的书页。

上面都是生涩的咒文，虽然Laufey对他疏于管教，Loki自己倒没有落下基本知识，尽管缺乏实践经验，但他能准确地念出咒文，只是效力太低，发挥不出咒语的一半作用。

Loki找到了召唤使魔的咒语，他抱着尝试的心态郑重地站起身来，磕磕巴巴地念出咒文，接连念了几遍总算念顺，他闭上眼睛模仿家中猎魔人施咒时的模样，流畅地念出召唤咒。

随着最后一个字音落下，Loki紧张得迟迟不敢睁开眼睛，最终他不得不面对现实，怯生生地睁开一只眼——

房间还是原来的房间，没有多什么，也没有少什么，一片漆黑，唯有床头亮着不灭的魔法蜡烛。Loki自嘲地笑出声，一时岔气又咳了几下，他拭去眼角的生理泪水，将厚重的魔法书盖上，准备趁没人发现归把书放回原位。

Loki背过身想要去握门把，就在他转动锁芯的那一瞬间身后亮起猩红光芒，Loki敏感地回头，逆五芒星法阵覆上地板的纹路，一时整个屋子都笼罩在红光之中，穿着黑色礼服的金发男人出现在法阵中央，他戴着白手套，衣上缀着金色的饰物，皮裤被塞进军式长靴中，Loki看不清他脸上的表情，直到刺眼的光芒消失，在安静的烛光下他的面容才逐渐清晰，他微微勾起嘴唇，蓝眼睛澄澈而热烈地望向Loki，小孩拿著书的手不稳，砸在地上发出闷声。

英俊得邪气，Loki喉咙发紧，金色的发太过灿烂闪耀以至于他没有把眼前的男人与坏人联系在一起——这肯定是他的使魔，Loki三两步跑到男人身前去，在他蹲下来与自己平视之前问：“你是我召唤出来的吗？”

还没等男人回答，Loki又退后几步皱着眉说：“为什么你看起来比我大那么多，这不合理……”在他的认知中，既然是要陪伴他一生的使魔，就应该跟他年龄相当才对。

“咳，我叫Thor。”男人俯下身，对上那双森绿的眸子。

好像的确应该先自我介绍，这是基本的礼节，Loki友好地伸出手，“我是Loki Laufeyson。”

隔着手套Thor握住那只小手，体温偏低，貌似还在生病，他忍不住皱眉，不知道老Laufey是怎么养儿子的，能把这样的一个有天分的孩子养成这样，Thor牵着Loki的手把他带进法阵，“为什么召唤我。”他有点尴尬，因为现在他似乎真的顶着Loki的使魔身份在跟他对话，而事实上他是一只已经活了太久的恶魔。

“……我想离开这里。”Loki迟疑了一会儿，他环顾这个阴暗、没有一丝希望的房间，像捉住救命稻草那样握紧了男人的手。也许是少年人不设心防，如果换做多年后的Loki，他怎么会在没有确认对方身份的情况下就跟着Thor离开。

Thor伸手把“刚见面”的孩子抱进怀里，他的声音如魔咒一般催眠而又有力量，“明天醒来你就会过上新的生活。”

“我保证。”Loki最后记得那双温和的蓝眼睛微弯，然后他就彻底失去了知觉。


	2. Chapter 2

Thor是地狱里比较特殊的存在，作为一个恶魔，他已经连续一百年没回地狱而一直在人间徘徊，要是按照现任魔王的吩咐他能搅出点祸端或者消灭几个猎魔人家族，那么Odin还不至于对这个儿子——未来的魔王这么失望。

Thor隐藏了恶魔气息住在闹市区里。前五十年他在北欧徘徊，现在搬到了洛杉矶，可以说碌碌无为得像个凡人。

一年前地狱盛宴时他被Fandral强拉回去，穿着一身休闲现代装出现在恶魔的舞池中差点没把依旧保持老派作风的Odin气死，Thor挨了一顿臭骂后回到人间，他有些疲倦，跟父亲争吵总是那么费力。他随心所欲地停在某个山头，变幻身形打算先睡一觉醒来再做打算。

结果没想到他是被吵醒的。

那时Thor变成了狮子，一睁眼就发现一个瘦弱的小男孩正盯着他看，这感觉很怪。野兽本能叫嚣着，勒令他把侵略者驱逐出自己的领域，而对手是这样弱小，尽管他身上有咒法的气息，对Thor而言还是不足一提。翠绿的眼睛盈着水雾，看起来真的没有一点杀伤力。

因此Thor轻敌了，本来就没有害人之心，只想把对方赶走，没想到最后受伤的居然是自己。脸上被划出血痕的瞬间他愣了一下，伸出前爪下意识想拍死肇事者，只不过等他反应过来，小孩已经跑出好远了。

这太可恶了——他从来没被人伤过脸，没有任何一只恶魔敢这样对他。Thor在树林里嚎叫几声发泄完怒气，没法找人算账就只能变幻身形离开。

心中的怒意来得快去得也快，后来回想起那天树林里冒犯他的孩子，更多的是想到那儿也许住着一户猎魔人。毕竟这个时代还穿旧式睡袍的人家已经很少了，他听说与Odin结过梁子的Laufeyson家族就有这样的家规，一时间就把那个瘦弱的孩子和Laufeyson家联想到了一起。Thor一边腹诽Laufey和Odin的喜好在某种程度上真是何其相似，一边隐藏着自己的行踪，重返那座山头。

近几个世纪来恶魔与猎魔人的仇怨虽然有所降温但其实还是打得热火朝天，Odin一直想消灭Laufeyson一族，身为一名高阶恶魔，Thor当然清楚这一行动的重要性，于是他找机会又去了Laufeyson家一趟。

Laufey的咒法对他来说依旧不可小觑，初次拜访的Thor光是在房子外围打转就能察觉到强大的防御法阵在努力将他拒之门外，反复试了几次他才找到侵入的最佳位置——没想到会是那个孩子的房间。

他在生病，不用靠近Thor都能感觉到那异常的体温。他忍不住皱眉，不明白为什么整栋房子防护力量最弱的地方是一个未成年孩子的房间。

第一次Thor并未留意，他快速将宅子上下逛了个遍，第二次来他才知道袭击他的孩子叫Loki，是Laufey的小儿子。

Loki很虚弱，就一个猎魔人来说很少会是这副模样，除非一点基础的术法都不懂或没被好好照顾。Thor不礼貌地查探Loki的记忆，看到了他的过去。

尽管性子和普通恶魔不甚相像，但从出生的第一天起Thor就被选作下一任魔王，他没有经历过Loki所经历的一切，那看起来与Thor热烈随性的人生截然相反，Loki还那么小，就奄奄一息地躺在床上，Thor生出了一丝同情，但他知道这份同情没有用，如果是哪个恶魔家里的孩子受到冷遇，他还可以凭自己尊贵的地位抢夺抚养权（他愿意的话），但这是Laufey的儿子，危险的猎魔人之子。

Thor离开了Laufey家，近三个月没再踏足。

可三个月后的一个梦境让他再次想起Loki，他曾经有过一个弟弟，然而还未成年就被猎魔人杀害，年纪与Loki相当。Loki身上的死亡气息让他想起那个孩子，他不知道为什么会把他们联系在一起，或许是因为Loki的不受重视无形间也等同于一种扼杀，Thor又去了一次Laufeyson祖宅。

任何一只有心的恶魔随时都可以杀害这孩子，Thor盯着那个昏暗狭小的房间，心里五味杂陈，他对Laufey的仇怨不及Odin的一半，恶魔与猎魔人之间的事他掺和得也不多，然而他活了太久，猎魔人一族一向后嗣稀缺，Laufey居然没对活下来的儿子一视同仁，何况Loki还是个天资看起来最好的孩子，实在没有理由让他就此埋没。

Thor望着床上熟睡的Loki，他反复病了半年，脸色虽然不好，但好像因为睡太久长了点肉，看起来倒是有点可爱。他也一个人在人间很久了……

既然Laufey不想要，那他来养。

<<< 

Loki醒来发现自己身上的睡袍已经不见，取而代之的是轻便的分体睡衣，只可惜衣服太大，袖子向上折了几回都还能遮住他的整只手臂，衣服下摆也很长，他没穿裤子也没什么不妥。Loki拘谨地看着周围的环境，没有烛台，没有床帘，没有雕花的柜子——这不是他家。

“醒了？”房门被推开，将金发扎起的男人站在门边，身上也是一套不常见的衣装，Loki皱眉，这里的一切都太奇怪了。

“你身上穿的是我的睡衣，你的还没来得及买。”

Loki想起来了，他是Thor，自己召唤出来的使魔，“这是哪里？你是……什么种族，化兽人，还是精灵？”他听Laufey说过使魔的身份迥异，然而光是用肉眼打量，Loki还真无法确定Thor究竟是什么。

“咳，这不重要。”在Loki好奇的目光下Thor选择了隐瞒，作为一只恶魔，Thor很难跟Loki解释自己为什么要把他带走，毕竟在仇视恶魔上的教育Thor想Laufey一定做得不错，但如果Loki把他当成使魔，一切就顺理成章多了，“这是我家，你不是说想离开Laufeyson家吗？我就带你来了这里。”

“使魔也在人间买房？”Loki狐疑地盯着Thor，“我听说使魔和主人身上会有召唤咒留下的标记……”他冷静下来，意识到这一切发生得突然，尽管是自己念的咒语，清楚自己斤两的Loki还是对Thor的身份有所怀疑，该死，他昨晚真是病胡涂了，不再处在那个狭小的房间里当即让Loki清醒不少，他开始担心自己是不是陷入了另一个狼窝中。

Thor发现他捡回来了一个心机鬼，明明之前他没察觉Loki如此多心，可现在看着那双写满不信任的绿眼，Thor觉得自己得伪造点证据说明他们之间的联系，他抓起Loki的手，手指拂过被衣袖盖着的手臂内侧，Loki原本白净的皮肤上缓缓现出一个微小的逆五芒星符号，Thor拉起他的袖子说：“这是召唤咒留下的印迹。”他不动声色地拉起自己的衣袖，向Loki展示相同位置处自己的标志。

由于不熟悉咒法，Loki稍微相信了Thor的话，他反复打量着手上的印记，直到确定没法用手搓掉之后才继续说：“所以我是主人，你是侍从，你要听我的对吗？”他的声音里有些小心也有些期待。

“呃，只要你要求得不过分。”Thor无奈地笑，“放心吧，虽然我们还不够了解对方，但你现在毫发无伤就说明我没有恶意，而且——你还有比生活在这里更好的选择吗？”

他的确没有。Loki阴郁地打量四周，这房间不知道比之前的好了多少，可太多的陌生让他不得不提起戒心。不过就如Thor所说的，如果他想要动手，自己也不是现在这种光景了，Loki只得选择暂时相信Thor，再继续观望一阵。

“好吧，你家很奇怪。”Loki下了定论，扯着自己身上的衣物说，“其实我挺喜欢以前的睡袍……”

楼下突然传来门铃声，Thor示意Loki稍等，转身走出房间，Loki不甘示弱，跳下床光脚跟在Thor身后，他站在台阶上，看到纸箱接二连三地从门外搬进来，Thor站在玄关处，手里拿着一张清单与送货人员对话，大概三分钟后房门被合上，Thor抬头看向倚在扶手边上的小孩，伸手招呼他说：“过来。”

Loki迟疑地盯着Thor拆开纸箱取出各式各样的东西，他慢慢下楼走到Thor身边，“这些是什么？”

“给你买的衣服，还有一些你可能会喜欢的小玩具。”罩在他的睡衣下Loki显得有些单薄，这个年纪的孩子应该是快乐的，Thor取出一本书递给Loki，“看童话书吗？”

嫌弃地把眼前红色封皮的幼稚书本推向一边，“我不喜欢玩具，我只看魔法书，不过我从来没有成功施过任何一个咒语，没想到第一次成功就替我招来了一个富裕的侍从。”Loki站在Thor腿边，微笑望着对方僵住的脸色。

Thor觉得这个孩子很难办，他已经纡尊降贵当了他的使魔，而且揣测Loki的心意连夜网购了那么多东西，居然还要被怀疑别有用心？好吧，他的确别有用心，但起码出发点不坏，虽然是帮人家养便宜儿子，Thor可没指望过将来Laufey会写感谢信来，反正他的生命那么长，帮助一个可怜的猎魔人后代也不算什么，没准哪一天还能化解两族的争斗——尽管这个的可能性小得很。

“使魔和主人之间不是靠咒语力量维持的，是心灵感应。”Thor蹲下身摸摸Loki的脑袋，他表情严肃，看起来一点都不像在撒谎，唬得小家伙眨眨眼几乎要相信了他的话。

“你的意思是我内心想要离开Laufeyson家的力量太强大所以把你召唤来了？”Loki好奇地问，“那你怎么来得那么晚？我早就想离开……”

“换上衣服，我带你去医院看医生。”Thor头疼地塞了一套英伦风的童装给Loki，他算是明白了，Loki的确没有打消疑虑，但因为没有更好的选择，所以他只能留下，看来Laufey对他是真的不好，不然他不会从醒来到现在一点没想过要回去。

十分钟后，Thor站在走廊外玩手机等Loki出来，他刚跟附近的Bruce医生预约了半小时后过去就医，身为一个“现代通”，Thor深知该怎么样享受生活，当务之急他得先把这个营养不良的小鬼治好，不然他就和Laufey没有一点区别了。

“好了吗？”Thor敲敲门，发觉等待的时间有点长了。

“Thor——”Loki闷闷的声音从门后传来，“我没穿过这种衣服。”

门被拉开一点缝隙，Loki抓着向下掉的裤子纠结地看着门边的高个男人，Thor失笑，他蹲下身半跪在地上把Loki拉出来。嗯，衣服倒是没穿错，就是没扣上吊带裤子显得有点松松垮垮，Thor伸手把吊带的一端拉过小孩的肩膀，搭上扣锁之后再帮Loki整理一下，真是越看越好看，他昨晚就觉得这个风格的衣服一定很适合小家伙，看来买对了。

“原来是这样。”Loki恍然大悟地看着衣服上的设计，“虽然没有家里宴会时穿的礼服繁杂，但挺有新意的——你昨晚穿的那套明明很好看，为什么现在穿得……这么丑。”

丑吗？！Thor连忙打量自己一圈，红色T恤配牛仔裤不是很平常的打扮吗？——这孩子的审美必须得纠正，Thor在心里记上一笔，他可不希望自己养出个Odin第二，他老爸的审美只能在某些场合用来装模作样，要在21世纪天天穿着那种衣服肯定会被人当成怪物。

Thor见Loki穿好了干脆把他抱起来扛在肩上，Loki从没体验过这种感觉连忙抓紧了Thor的脑袋，“喂喂，不要蒙我的眼睛……”Thor快步拿上车钥匙带着Loki离开家，他可不想让Bruce久等，谁知道那家伙不耐烦了会不会突然变身吓到Loki。

这是Loki第一次看到现代社会的全貌，他好奇地打量与Laufeyson祖宅截然不同的房子。从外面看Thor家很大，花园也很漂亮，人来人往的市区到处都是杂音，这一切对于Loki既陌生又不陌生，至少他在当代文学上看过一些关于这个社会的描写。

Loki被Thor塞进跑车的副驾驶座，Thor帮他系好安全带后才放心地踩下油门，他看到Loki在东张西望，就知道他肯定没见过，跟Odin第一次来他家的反应一模一样。

“这是我的跑车，一种很方便的代步工具，呃，你以前更常坐的应该是马车？”Thor想了想地狱里一些常用的交通工具，边开车边问。

“我知道，我见过。”Loki冷静地回答，“时速不要太快，小心我的生命安全还有不要被罚款。”

操，他为什么会知道，Thor一个急刹车，疑惑地把车停在路边看向他的小乡巴佬。

Loki一看Thor的表情便忍不住嘲讽起来，“我只是没有体验过，不代表我什么都不知道……喂！开慢点！”车子突然启动，他因为惯性向后仰，听到身边Thor爽朗的笑声不禁觉得这个使魔真是太讨厌了，一点都不听主人的话。

跑车一路飞奔到下个街区，Thor一边观察路况一边跟Loki讲解路面上看到的一切，小孩其实也不是非常了解，刚才却要硬撑着要驳他的话，Thor真不知道这脾气是怎么回事，不过Loki呆呆地边听他说话边点头的样子还是挺可爱的。

Loki坐车晃了一路有点头晕，直到Thor停好车说到了，他才如释重负地下车揉了揉太阳穴，呼吸着新鲜空气觉得自己的未来一片明亮，他抬头看到诊所的名字不满地向后退，正好Thor站在他身后，大手又把他向前一推，Loki咬着嘴唇说：“你不会要肢解我吧。”他扭捏着想回到车里，对医生这个群体没有一点好感。

“首先，你还是个活人不是尸体。”Thor无奈地抓起Loki的衣领，把小孩整个提了起来，“你体温还有点不正常，不看医生不行，我保证他和你以前遇到的家庭医生不同，看完我带你去外面玩，现在配合点，OK？”

“你在哄孩子吗？”Loki听见Thor说要带他出去玩，此前从来没有人对他说过这种话，稍微愣了一秒后赶紧反应过来板着脸，他可不想被自己的使魔小瞧了。

“你不是孩子难道我是？”Thor把Loki抗在肩头走进诊所，不少年轻人都向他们这对颜值极高的“父子”投来打趣的目光，他不得不加快脚步以免被人误会，找准了Bruce的诊室敲敲门后走进去。


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi，Thor。”Bruce刚送走上一位病人，整理完桌面上的病历信息，他推推眼镜看向抱着个孩子进来的好友，身体中的恶魔血液让他察觉到这孩子是猎魔人后代，带着一丝考究对上Thor的蓝眼睛。

“Hi，Bruce，这孩子在生病，得帮他从头到尾检查一遍。”Thor把Loki放在椅子上向Bruce说明他的临床表现，并示意医生先不要问。

Bruce按下桌上的服务铃，让护士小姐先带Loki去做个检查，那孩子仿佛很不信任周围的一切，抓着Thor的衣角直到得到男人的安抚才肯松开跟着陌生的护士小姐到后面的隔间去，诊室里暂时只剩下他和Thor，Bruce微笑着问：“这是你和哪个猎魔人的小孩吗？”

“噗——”Thor差点被自己的口水呛死，他目瞪口呆地看着Bruce，不知道要从哪里跟他解释起这件事。

“他身上全是你的味道，好像还有你的标记。”Bruce继续微笑，“不是你的小孩就是你的情人，Thor，虽然猥亵幼童在地狱不算犯罪，但你——”

“停——他是Laufey家的孩子，事情不是你想的那样。”Thor连忙将事情的来龙去脉说了一遍。

Bruce是化兽人和恶魔的后代，身份特殊，既不跟地狱联系，也不与化兽人一族有过多纠葛，是Thor在人间行走的时候频繁来往的朋友之一。听完Thor的话他讶异地问：“那你把他带大了，等他知道你是恶魔，你以为你们会有好结果？”

“他伤不了我，我也不会伤害他，他如果和Laufey一样仇视恶魔，我也不会阻拦他离开，反正我耗得起时间，不过是七八年的事。”Thor拧着眉头说，“Loki不喜欢Laufey，我只是在帮他完成自己的心愿。”

“不，我觉得你是在满足自己的私心，他是个不懂事的孩子，待在Laufey家里即使不被重视也会平安一生，现在他跟着你反而危险了，还要面对两个种族的矛盾，老实说他要不是这么小我都怀疑你是不是喜欢他才要把他接走，这不是你的作风Thor，别忘了还有一群猎魔人在等着杀你，Odin之子。”Bruce友善地提醒Thor，正巧隔间门被推开，Loki做完检查回来。

Thor一边嘟囔着“才不是这样”一边听护士跟Bruce回馈Loki的情况。

“没有大病，只是小病种类太多，贫血、营养不良——以前是不是得过肺炎？那次没全好落下了后遗症，很容易感冒发烧。”Bruce跟Thor说着Loki的病情，同时写了一长串的药名让护士去拿药。

“苦吗？”Loki突然出声，“药苦吗？要吃多久。”他眨眨眼，有点怯弱地靠在Thor身边。

两位大人不约而同地看向他，Bruce说：“有些苦有些不苦。调理是一个过程，可能要半年到一年的时间，注意多出去活动，不要闷在屋子里。Thor，不要给他吃垃圾食品，你爱吃炸鸡自己吃，也不要给他喝蜜酒。”

温和的医生好像跟他的使魔很熟，Loki不满地扁扁嘴，他都不知道Thor喜欢吃炸鸡，看来以后他得花点时间去了解他。

Thor笑着答应了Bruce，接过护士给的药，发现里面有不是胶囊或冲剂的药物——Thor知道这是魔药，Bruce擅长这个，然而居然要动用到魔药，看来Loki的情况也不如想象中那么好。

Loki从椅子上跳下来跑到Thor身边，结束了烦人的看病他们总算可以离开了，没想到Bruce适时又补充一句：“Thor，记得以后每个月都带他过来复诊。”

Loki瞪大眼睛，内心几乎是崩溃的，他皱眉拽着Thor的手臂，可后者干脆利落地无视了他的动作，“知道了，我会照顾好他的。”Thor冲Bruce点头道谢后才牵着Loki离开。

喔，可是可怜的小Loki对下个月还要来复诊这事依旧是拒绝的。

看完病Thor带Loki去了附近的公园，他坐在长木椅上，想让Loki去找同龄人玩，可这孩子很拘谨，硬是要跟他坐在一起，不想跟溜旱冰的小孩混作一团——大概是感觉到了差异，Thor揉揉Loki的脑袋，最后带他在公园里走了一圈。

Thor准备开车回家的时候Loki看到公园门口站着一对刚好也要回家的父子，父亲抱着儿子一边走一边逗趣，把男孩笑得东倒西歪。Loki猝不及防地想起Laufey，虽然从小到大他都没见过Laufey几面，长期被锁在房间里的生活让他变得孤僻古怪，但在Loki心里Laufey还是他的亲人，他抓了抓Thor的衣袖，犹豫着说：“我想回Laufeyson家看看。”

……他的父亲兄弟，也许会为他担心吧。

开车的人瞥了小孩一眼，他正垂着脑袋纠结，虽然不想告诉Loki Laufey已经把他视作弃子，但既然Loki心生悔意，不让他看清现实以后还可能会反过来责备自己。

“好。”Thor决定当一个听话的“使魔”，他踩下油门，一口气把车开回家停好，抓紧Loki转眼就施了一个移动咒。

Loki感觉到天旋地转，自己还没从晕车劲中缓过来再睁开眼便已经站在那栋他生活了十年的房子前，“你……真的是使魔吗？”稍稍讶异于自己召唤出了这么有求必应的家伙，Loki便被Thor拉进草丛，一个咒语劈头盖脸地砸下来。

“你自己进去，我就在外面等你。”Thor推了他一把，“没有人会看见你或感觉到你的存在，我给你施了隐身咒。”

Loki惊叹一声，一边沉浸在咒语的神奇中一边走向后门，他好像一个鬼魂，无声无息地从几个下人中穿过，Loki抬头看往日熟悉的每一幕场景，清晰地听见厨娘女佣们在议论自己。

“可怜的小Loki算是被恶魔抓走了吧？”那个经常给Loki送午餐的女仆对正在洗碗的姐妹说，“真是悲惨，明明都是儿子，老爷听了这个消息根本没想过要去找他，只是把账全部算在了恶魔头上，看来最近Helbindi少爷又要忙了。”

“那要怎么找？猎魔人杀恶魔，恶魔杀猎魔人，这不都是大家习以为常的事？何况死的是小少爷，Laufey先生当然没那么悲痛了——记不记得小Loki五岁那年差点把整个房子烧了，先生估计现在想起那件事来都很生气吧——然而就算再悲痛也没办法，他肯定被恶魔杀害了——话说回来，这栋宅子不是到处都有守护咒吗？恶魔是怎么进来的？”

“这我不知道，不过上次我收衣服的时候看到Helbindi少爷在小少爷房前练习术法，没准不小心破坏了什么吧，反正先生不会……”

Loki站在厨房角落听完两位女佣的对话，看来的确是他高估了自己的家人，会对生性冷淡的猎魔人一家存有幻想一定是他犯过最大的错，他突然很想知道Laufey现在在干什么，Loki静悄悄地离开厨房，面色冰冷地朝大厅走去。

而当他到了大厅，Laufey正在与Helbindi谈论家族事业，他站着听他们说了很久，自始至终没人提到他，也没人发现他的存在……Thor的咒法实在太管用了，管用得让他仿佛处在冰天雪地中。

时间流逝，大厅逐渐空荡下来。

“回来了？那接下来……” 不知什么时候，倚在树边发呆的Thor看到小孩慢慢走到自己身前，他撤去魔法的保护，小脸黯淡无光，想必是听到或看到了什么他不喜欢的事。

“回家，回你家。”Loki想，他再也不会回来了。抓紧Thor的手，他仰头对上那双蓝眼睛，Thor给了他一个坚定的微笑，俯身把他抱进怀里。

又一次移动咒旅行，Loki再度睁眼已经回到Thor家，高大的使魔把他放在沙发上，“我去做饭。”

喔，没想到这家伙还会做饭，Loki挑挑眉。

他的手不小心压到了什么，突然打开的电视机把小孩吓了一跳，他盯着上面变化的画面，感到有些惊奇，Thor闻声赶到，简短地对他做出解释后又回到厨房。

电视上有各种各样的节目，Loki走马观花式地换台，有点迷茫地看着字幕上那些陌生的词组，尽管每个单词都认识，他还是不太明白它们组合起来究竟是什么意思。现代社会对他来说的确太陌生了。

当Thor做完饭出来发现电视还开着而Loki已经不知道跑去哪了时，他连忙把整个房子翻了一遍，最后发现那孩子正窝在书房看书，Thor倚在门边，心想可能要给Loki找个家庭教师了。

<<< 

在恶魔心里时间总是过得飞快，一转眼半年将要过去，起初Loki连怎么使用浴室里的用具都不懂，Thor不得不站在浴缸边上手把手教他，不过这事只发生过一次，Loki在下次Thor不怀好意地问还需不需要帮他洗澡的时候干脆利落地把某只恶魔锁在了门外。

小孩子真不可爱，Thor郁闷地听着浴室的水声，不就是夸大了一点事实，有必要发脾气嘛？

好在小孩的脾气来得快去得也快，当天晚上不习惯一个人睡那么大的房间的Loki不记仇地跑到Thor房里。

Thor哭笑不得地开门把Loki抱进来——买的睡衣还是大了点，他捏了捏手下无肉的胳膊，心想接下来要让Loki吃什么才能把小家伙快点养胖。Thor把他放在床上，自己睡在床边。明知道Loki再怎么翻都不会占据这么大的空间，还是将床铺的多数位置让给对方。不过当他深夜被胸口的重量闷醒，他才知道自己错了，一早抱着Loki睡就不会有半夜被谋杀的感觉了。

在Loki入睡前，他们偶尔会躺着聊天，好在Thor活得时间长见识不少，不然Loki的问题真能把他问倒。最近一次他们讨论的是家里的装修，明明是个十多岁的小孩，Loki还硬要Thor改变装潢风格，说他们家现在看起来太简朴了，这坚定了Thor要把Loki审美扭转过来的决心。

之后一段时间他们都睡在一起，那是Loki成年前他们最频繁同床的时期。然而随着他逐渐适应洛杉矶的生活，便搬回了自己的房间。

而在那之前他们度过了一段不错的时光，Loki依赖Thor，Thor也享受他的依赖。

Thor给Loki找了个家庭教师，他自认为不是那么了解人类世界，而住在他家附近的Tony Stark是一个标准的人类通，对科技、文化、经济、社会风俗等的涉猎比较全面，请他来教Loki再合适不过。Thor为此花了大价钱，可惜他算漏了一点，那就是Tony会和Loki争锋相对。

他那位活了几百年的朋友居然会跟十岁的小朋友过不去，Thor对此表示十分无奈。本来计划要进行正式教学，最后演变成他俩吵嘴，过了大概三四个月，互相损得不可开交的两个人就多次表示不想再看见对方。

“你怎么一见到Tony就那么多话？”Thor觉得在这个问题上他必须说点什么，于是某次他们外出吃饭，他便严肃地没收了小孩最喜欢吃的点心，准备来一场严厉的家庭教育。

“Thor还给我……你以为他每次离开都很不高兴吗？恰恰相反，他挺喜欢跟我吵嘴的。”Loki从座位上微微起身一边伸手去够Thor手边护着的法布雷，一边皱眉看他，“不然你希望我跟你吵嘴？唔，那太没挑战性了。”趁着Thor思考的瞬间，Loki把点心抢了回来，他挑衅地向Thor露出微笑，跟刚到恶魔家的那个小家伙判若两人。

对啊，Thor抬头看向Loki，他脸色好了不少，身量也长高了，再也不是他当初在Laufey家看到的小痨鬼模样。尽管期间没少跑去Bruce那里叨扰，半哄半骗地让Loki喝下挺多魔药，Thor依旧在心里默默赞叹自己不到半年的功夫就把Loki养得这么好真是厉害，可面子上仍义正言辞地说：“不管怎么说，你对Tony还是要有基本的礼貌。”

“那你抢我的法布雷算什么？礼貌呢——”Loki小声嚷着，可怜兮兮地眨着绿眼睛，把Thor接下来要说的话通通堵回了肚子里。

再等他长大一点，Thor磨着牙，要是他再敢像这样不讲道理，他就吃掉这个小猎魔人。


	4. Chapter 4

虽然吵吵闹闹，但拿了Thor将近一百万报酬的Tony依旧会上门教学，直到Loki成年，Tony觉得已经没什么好教了才停止三天两头往Thor家跑——那些年他们的朋友圈里飞满了他和Thor不日成婚、恶魔要与吸血鬼联姻的八卦，这让Tony很头疼，他一而再再而三地想要发条推特澄清：Thor是个恋童癖，而我看起来比他还大。最后在恶魔夸张的肌肉威胁下他不得不放下手机，以免太多人知道Thor家新添一员的事。

事实上在他们这群人中Thor的确是年纪最大的那个，无奈他长着一张娃娃脸，在人类眼中就像刚毕业不久的大学生，与Tony相遇时他比现在看起来还嫩一些，让Tony不禁大胆地调戏了这个美少年，结果被恶魔用法阵困在酒吧一天一夜，吸血鬼愤怒地选了一个月黑风高的夜晚指挥蝙蝠包围Thor家。一来二去才知道对方和自己一样也是种“怪物”，加上交友圈有所重迭，他们便逐渐熟识，到如今差不多有二十多年的时光了。

Tony不了解Loki的来历，所以不像Bruce那样对Thor抱养了人类小孩反应剧烈。他常常在黄昏来到Thor家，正好能赶上一场晚饭，Thor家的小鬼学得很快，加上他原有的基础，半年多就掌握了人类小孩应有的小学初中知识。

Thor总是会在他们教学的时候跑去客厅，一点不在意Tony到底会教Loki什么。虽然是只恶魔，但他几乎每天都会看人类的新闻联播，Tony每次离开他们家两只耳朵里都充斥着全美各地的最新消息。

有一次他不经意瞥见一个企业家跳楼身亡的报导，Tony觉得那名字听起来很熟悉，便为此多停留了一会儿。

Loki顺着裤脚爬上去坐在他的使魔腿上，看两个大人都目不转睛地盯着电视，他不禁也注意到了正在播报的内容。

“亚裔企业家Jim Lee因其海外公司运转资金不足破产跳楼自杀身亡。”Loki把新闻标题念了一遍，屏幕上是正在接受采访的事主家人，他转过头去看Thor的脸色，不明白他们为什么会在意这条新闻。

“Jim Lee……Thor，这是不是你投资的那家公司的主要股东？”Tony像是想起了什么，“我记得你们三年前签了协议，你还跟我提过这件事。看现在这个情形，他没完成协议里的增长额要求，把手上的股份全输光了？”

Thor没说什么，侧脸在橘色的灯光下显得无比柔和，他可没有逼Jim去死……话说回来，那个克扣员工工资的坏家伙是迫不及待想下地狱吗？Thor皱皱眉，虽然他不能阻止坏人下地狱，但还真是不想再看到Jim那张丑脸了。

“那你现在是赚了一笔？”Tony笑着追问，“兄弟，是时候请我们去拉斯韦加斯过圣诞了。”

“没有，我花掉了。”Thor回头无情地驳回Tony的幻想。

“你又投去老人院了？！！！！”听见Thor“嗯”了一声，Tony差点摔门离开Odinson家。

Thor把快要从他腿上滑下去的Loki抱紧了些，得意地对Tony说：“我必须得烦恼一下人口老龄化的问题，再见，Tony。”看着好友无奈地离开，Thor突然发现下周就是圣诞了。

Loki十一岁那年的圣诞是和Thor一起过的，往年他一般都是窝在自己那又小又潮湿的房间里听着楼下传来一阵高过一阵的欢笑声然后在圣诞颂中入睡。可现在他有了Thor，一个英俊惹眼、对他言听计从的使魔，所以还没等Loki开口，Thor便提议平安夜和圣诞节两天出去玩。

鉴于Thor日常的娱乐活动不是带他到附近的公园或图书馆，就是去吃饭，Loki对今年的圣诞原本不抱有任何希望。他从来没有跟Thor提过自己喜欢什么，万万没想到Thor会带他去听音乐会。

那是欧洲最有名的交响乐团，Loki在电视上看过他们要来这个城市巡演的消息，但只是在换台的时候多停留了一会儿，Thor就注意到他的小动作。刚开始Thor拿着票向他招手的时候，Loki甚至不敢相信他能弄到，毕竟他的使魔看起来跟平常人没什么两样，Loki还怀疑过Thor是不是在逗他，缩在被子里懒得搭理精神百倍的男人——而认识到这一切不是一场梦的Loki Laufeyson，差点反应过度扑到了Thor身上。

Thor给他买了一身崭新的礼服，Loki直到进场前还有点身在云端的错觉。对于音乐会来说他们这样的家庭组合有点奇怪，现场的观众大多是老夫妻或者小情侣，虽然有些是父子，但Loki一看就和Thor长得毫无相似之处，所以在检票时难免被旁人多看了好几眼。

他忍不住去打量身边吸引了所有女性目光的Thor，Loki心里酸酸的，同样身为男性他现在只会引来怪姐姐、怪阿姨的揉弄，但Thor就不一样了，他穿礼服的样子一如那夜他出现在Laufeyson家，Loki一直觉得Thor身上杂糅着正义与邪恶两种气质。金色的长发扎在脑后显出几分不羁，牵着他的手温暖有力，端正的领带和服帖的西服衬得他更高大优雅——

结果就是这样打扮的男人，在音乐会开场的半小时内便睡死在了椅子上，Loki嫌弃地隔着西服捏了他一把，决定不再理他，自己听管弦乐去。

台上在演奏古典悠扬的音乐，台下Loki和Thor坐在一起。还好他们的位置不是前排，不然Loki觉得这样真是太失礼了，他抓着Thor的衣袖，最后一个音符落下，全场响起掌声，头几乎要歪到Loki脑袋上的Thor猛地惊醒，也像模象样地开始鼓掌——Loki发誓下次再也不要跟他一起出来听音乐会了。

他们离开音乐厅，街上到处都洋溢着圣诞的气氛，Thor从车上拿出大衣给Loki穿上，抬头看到街对面的游乐园灯光闪烁，他不由得微笑着问：“你现在想不想坐旋转木马？”

小孩绷着个脸反问他：“你喜欢这么幼稚的东西？”在来到Thor家的一年多里他的确没有去过游乐场，一来是Thor没问，二来是Loki没想过去这种真正适合他年龄的地方，不过在Thor狗狗般的微笑下，Loki把这种行为理解成——我的使魔很想去玩旋转木马，身为主人的我应该陪他一起去，于是最后他们还是到了游乐园，排了长长的队伍，穿着无比正式的礼服坐上旋转木马。

“看吧，你会喜欢。”Thor大笑着捏Loki的脸颊，“别跟我逞强，这都是正常的爱好，有什么圣诞心愿也可以说。”

Loki眼前尽是闪烁的光芒，各种形态的小马驹从他身边经过，电子设备就像神奇的魔法一样，他嗫嚅着嘴唇说：“我想学猎魔人应会的一切。”

Thor脸上的笑意一瞬即逝，他尴尬地咳嗽几声，在Loki转过头前又恢复了笑容，“也许等你再大一点……”

“嘿，我哥哥他们十一岁的时候可不是我现在这样。”在欢乐的音乐中Loki不满地皱起眉头，“你不希望我成为一个强大的猎魔人吗？”

我当然不希望了——Thor Odinson在心中腹诽，他希望Loki成为一个平常人，即使不会咒语他也能一直保护他，让他不要发现他们之间的差别，然而Loki的心愿始终没有变过，他想拥有作为一个Laufeyson应有的一切，Thor苦恼地想，看来一个Tony还不够，Loki需要别的老师。

“我只是不想被Laufey看轻。”Loki小声嘟囔，安静地转回头来。

Thor看着眼前那团黑发，安抚性地摸了摸Loki的脑袋，“等你身体完全好了我们再商量这件事，别忘了下周还要去Bruce那里复诊。”他搬出Bruce的名字，把Loki吓得连忙忘了猎魔这件事。真是太可笑了，谁都不怕的Loki居然会怕永远温和笑着的Bruce医生，Thor心想改天一定得让Bruce教他制服Loki的秘籍。

虽然刚开始说好只玩旋转木马，后来他们还是把游乐园里的其他设施都玩了一遍，几乎是等到工作人员催他们才离开，Thor活了那么久还是第一次陪小孩子玩这些，最后大汗淋漓地走出游乐场他感到彻头彻脚的愉快。

他牵着Loki往停车场的方向走，开始下雪了，Thor望向黑蓝色的天空，对Loki说圣诞快乐。

“圣诞快乐。”Loki裹紧身上的大衣，抬头看向Thor的眼睛，“你说过不是因为魔力，而是因为羁绊，所以那天你会出现在我面前——但为什么是我？”

Thor愣在原地，Loki握紧他的手指，就像怕他逃走似的，目光殷切地盯着恶魔。

小孩子貌似很喜欢探究这个问题的真实原因，然而就连Thor自己都不知道他为什么会救下Loki，直到现时现地他也无法很好地回答这个问题，只能摸摸Loki的脑袋说：“大约真的有种东西叫命运吧。”如果有一天Loki知道他不是什么使魔，那事情又会怎么样呢？Thor在Loki看不见的阴影里愁眉苦脸地想，起初的同情都变成了亲情，养了一年多，他还真是割舍不下。

Thor突然回想起他们的初次见面，Loki心狠手辣地在他的脸上留下一个创口，那时他恨不得杀掉这小鬼，从没想过今天他们会这样生活在一起，像一对再好不过的兄弟。


	5. Chapter 5

Thor原本以为他们可以这样生活下去。

跟他混熟后Loki逐渐显露出性格中恶劣的一面，Thor时常会发现自己的拖鞋不见一只，或者是牙杯里被挤满牙膏，Loki大概忘了他会咒语，解决这种问题不过举手之劳，但Thor还是为他爱恶作剧的毛病感到烦扰，因为Loki有天“一不小心”把邻居家的鸟给放跑了……这件事在他们附近闹了不小风波，只不过除了Thor没人知道是Loki干的。

是不是叛逆期快到了？Thor痛苦地咨询Bruce得到了如上回答，喔，恶魔漫长的生命中可没有这个概念，不过听了Bruce的解释，Thor感觉自己对Odin的心情貌似一直处在这个阶段。还好Loki目前只是喜欢恶作剧，而不是跟他对着干，不然他就麻烦大了。这样的生活也没什么不好，多一些意外惊喜而已，Thor安慰自己。

而平静就是用来被打破的。

六月的某天晚上，Thor因魔力脉冲从睡梦中醒来，察觉房子的防御法阵被破开一角，他当即意识到有什么入侵了他家，掀开被子立刻离开房间，经过Loki门前用法阵把整间房都保护起来，穿过落地窗来到房外。

悬在空中张开黑色羽翼的两只恶魔眼里尽是嗜血的光芒，Thor不认识他们，但他闻到了一股很熟悉的气味，大概是他某个政敌手下的使魔——喔，这还是真的使魔了，Thor扯着嘴角，对两只中阶恶魔企图夜闯他家的行为感到好笑。

就在Thor分神的瞬间一只恶魔骤然消失，身旁有风掠过，Thor侧身，向无人的空气中精准地挥上一拳，那发皱的老脸被殴得显出原形，嘴角溢出鲜血往后方一闪，要不是他的翅膀，现在他已经摔在隔壁房顶上了。

“Thor，Odin之子，地狱的耻辱。”嘶吼的声线让地面疯狂生出无数藤蔓向上缠住Thor的脚裸，一时间附近的房屋都开始震动。

Thor环顾左右，他不能把无辜的人牵扯进来，也不能让人发现他不是人类，眼中闪过一丝狠厉，Thor念出一串咒语构筑起偌大幻境，把他们三人纳入其中。老式教堂上空飞过几只白鸽，在这里任何隐身咒都会失效，Thor在钟楼敲响时来到那只不知死活的恶魔面前，徒手攥紧他的咽喉不断发力向右一拽，便折断了他的脖颈。

他不喜欢在人类世界动粗，但为了保证Loki的安全他必须迅速结束这场战斗，Thor闪身，一脚踹上还活着的那只恶魔，可他低估了对方，猝不及防千万柄匕首向他飞来，Thor闪身要躲，没想到对方变出分身出现在他身后准备偷袭，Thor愤怒地张开恶魔之翼保护自己，同时召唤出妙尔尼尔。

Loki在睡梦中感觉到房屋摇晃，他以为发生了Thor提过的地震，连忙下床跑到隔壁房间企图叫他的使魔一同离开，结果他看到房里空无一人。Loki慌了，他喊了几声都没有得到响应，以为是Thor把他丢下，心里又急又气下意识要离开屋子去找Thor，结果他一推开门，便感觉到有什么从面前掠过。

眼前是一个悬浮于空中的巨大猩红法阵，纹样与Loki遇到Thor那夜看到的一模一样，那是Thor的法阵，他听见寂静的夜里上空不断传来声响，可他根本不知道发生了什么，然而法阵的光芒微弱，他眼尖看到Thor的身影刚要出声，就发觉自己手脚被缚，黑色的骷髅头标记悬于眼前，Loki尖叫一声，身体被抛到空中。

“Loki！”Thor一早感觉到他设下的保护阵中有人出来了，所以刚才幻境才会被来袭的恶魔找到破绽逃出，他愤恨地瞪着狡猾的恶魔，飞快地来到被藤蔓缠住的Loki身边。

“瞧我发现了什么秘密？”恶魔猩红的双眼亮起来，枯朽的面容一瞬间焕发生机，Loki这时才看清那个鬼气森森的脸，就如刚才的骷髅头一样可怕吓人，他拼命挣扎，可藤蔓只会越缠越紧，那些恶心的绿色向上攀爬到他胸口，Loki看见顶端长出无数尖刺，仿佛下一秒就要扎进他的心口。

“别怕。”Thor伸手抓紧藤蔓，尖刺一下扎进他的皮肉中，血的味道弥散开来，更加刺激了杀人毒藤的生长，Thor转身去看恶魔，蓝眼中尽是冰冷，“你来之前就应该打听好自己的下场。”

Loki嗅到血味，空气中满是不安因子，还没等他反应过来，天空响起一道闷雷，伴随雷声而来的是一声惨叫，Loki眼睁睁看着眼前原先嚣张的怪物在叫声中化作焦尸，随后粉末状的黑烟四散开来，死亡的气息近在咫尺，缠着他的藤蔓尽皆碎裂，他差点从高空跌落却被Thor牢牢抱进怀里，隔着薄薄的睡衣Loki感觉背部汗湿一片。

“你还在流血。”Loki提醒Thor，下一秒他们回到了屋内，Thor把他安放在沙发上。

“一会儿就会痊愈。”他这样说着的时候伤口已经开始愈合，原本仿佛可以看到内里筋骨的泛血皮肉缓缓恢复原状，看得Loki有些毛骨悚然。

“你为什么要突然跑出来？”Thor的声音低沉严肃。

Loki从没见过Thor这样对他说话，心不由得惴惴不安起来，看过刚才的战斗他就知道自己绝不可能召唤出这么厉害的使魔，但他们生活在一起太久，Loki习惯性地信任对方，何况他现在过得太好，以至于不想深究Thor究竟是谁——而现在Thor却在质问他，或者说他在生气。

在Loki的印象里Thor一向温和，虽然这两年Loki有时无法忍受他粗枝大叶的本性，但只要Thor抱着他大笑，他的心情莫名就会好起来。

“刚才房子在晃，我以为地震了，去找你，可是你不在。”Loki抓紧Thor的衣角，他不喜欢这种感觉，明明和Thor坐在一起，却觉得他不在自己的世界里。他又不知道外面发生了什么，根本没想过跑出去会给Thor带来麻烦。

没开灯的客厅有点阴森，绷紧脸的男人思考着Loki刚才说的话，最后他认命地叹了口气摸摸小孩的脑袋，“你之前说你想学咒语？”

Loki不知道Thor为什么会突然提起旧事，但一直以来这都是他的心愿，见Thor有松口的意思Loki连忙点点头。

Thor苦笑，他从没想过他在地狱的敌人会到人间寻仇，也没想过这会把Loki牵扯进来，他无法想象如果今晚来的恶魔再厉害点Loki会怎么样……Loki的确到了该学咒法的年纪了。

“我很抱歉没有保护好你。”Thor点亮房间的一盏灯，“我保证下次不会了。”

Loki扁扁嘴，原来Thor是在自责这个，刚才真是吓死他了，“不要入夜了自己离开就好，万一你被恶魔抓走，现在的我可救不了你。”他小声嘟囔，伸手拧了Thor的脸一把。

恶魔抱着Loki的脑袋大笑出声，Loki感觉自己的身体也随着Thor的笑声震颤，他勾起嘴角，顺势爬上Thor的肩，恶魔起身，要把他送回房中。毕竟这一夜还长着，他们都需要继续休息。

“诶，那你来教我吗？”Loki重新躺在床上时忍不住发问。

Thor失笑摇摇头，Loki失望地看了他一眼，Thor今晚的表现那么精彩，原本Loki还有所期待的。

“晚安，这件事我们明天再商量。”

“晚安吻。”Loki像两年前那样冲Thor索取道，男人没办法，最后在他的额头烙下一个热乎乎的吻，Loki闭上眼睛，心脏都暖洋洋的。

<<< 

Thor没有食言，那天晚上他彻夜未眠，一边忙着加固房子的防御，一边忙着给Loki找老师。他们这个生物圈的确有这样的服务课程，就像人类小孩会找补习老师一样，不过Thor之前实在没关注过与他毫无关系的猎魔人教学班的收费情况及师资力量，所以熬到天亮他才找到几个勉强合格的老师。

首先不能对恶魔有很强的敌意，其次又要对猎魔咒语精通——这两条加起来不是赚钱赚到丧心病狂就是混血种才能符合Thor的要求，他可不希望Loki被教着教着回头就把他杀了。

“看看这几个老师你喜欢哪个。”Thor把计算机上猎魔教师的筛选名单展示给坐在他身边的Loki看。

Loki坐在高脚椅上晃着腿，百无聊赖地推着滚轮浏览名单上各异的名字，“Thor，你不能教我吗，我觉得你就挺好的。”

可是我根本不懂猎魔……Thor头疼地说：“咳，我不是猎魔人，所以猎魔人的咒语我不擅长。”

“唔……那就随便一个吧。”Loki懒懒地打了个呵欠，没想到真正到了愿望实现的时候他却打不起劲来，将所有的数据都比对了一遍，然后他伸手指向屏幕上的一张照片，“就她吧。”

Thor震惊地看着屏幕上Natasha Romanoff的名字，等等，他什么时候把这个女人放进来了？Thor赶忙劝道：“为什么选她？Clint不好吗？”

Loki眨眨眼，疑惑地问：“可是这个女人杀的恶魔数量是里面最多的，这说明她身手敏捷，以后我才能保护你呀。Thor，她不好吗？”

“……没有，这真是，太棒了。”Thor Odinson发誓，他再也不要在晚上办公了。

Natasha和Thor有旧，这女人五年前差点伤到他，猎魔的功夫当然厉害。Thor会在神志不清的时候把她选入名单的原因只有一个，Natasha喜欢用金钱衡量一切——当年她会来杀Thor绝不是因为她是个敬业的猎魔人，追杀了Thor小半年后她觉得这桩生意的投资回报率不高，便直率地跟委托方推掉任务归还定金，随后Thor帮她挡了几波暗杀，她也算是半认可了这个朋友。

不过Thor真不放心让Natasha来教他的Loki，尽管红发女人在接到他的邮件后答应得异常爽快，也没在价钱上多啰嗦什么，Thor第一次送Loki到她那去训练时还是有些惴惴不安。

“怕我告诉你的小宝贝你究竟是什么？”Natasha让Loki学会悬浮咒只花了两天的时间，Thor可没想过她会从这个开始教起。

“你不是个喜欢多管闲事的人。”Thor站在场边皱眉看着不远处正在不断尝试新事物的Loki，“不要教他不该学的东西，我怕他控制不住。”

Loki对咒语世界的痴迷超出了Thor的想象，起初他们每晚餐桌上的话题都是Loki今天又在Natasha家学了什么，Thor纵然为他的进步感到高兴，同时也对此隐隐不安。

Natasha家与Thor家只隔三条街，白天带Loki过去练习，傍晚偶尔见见Tony，时间就这样慢慢过去，Loki也逐渐脱去孩子的青涩，那时候谁也不知道他长大后会变成什么样。

入冬之前Thor收到了从地狱寄来的邀请函，黑色信封上的金色火漆印让恶魔在看到它第一时间就知道是谁托Frigga寄来的——由于寿命太长，地狱过生日的习惯每家都有点不同，像Thor是每隔十年才过一次，而他的好友Fandral是七年一次，难得他不在冥府还有人记得他，Thor怎么说都不能推辞不去。

但Loki要怎么办呢？他不在的时间里要由谁来照顾他？Thor问过小孩这个问题，他一副“不要把我当孩子”的表情告诉Thor他自己能行，但Thor不相信Loki，最后把他拜托给了Bruce才放心去参加Fandral的生日会。

“记得回来接我。”Loki站在诊所门口看着Thor开车离开，那一瞬间他突然希望自己已经成年，就可以理直气壮地跟着Thor去任何地方了。


	6. Chapter 6

地狱在Odin治下与上世纪的人间有些相似。

Thor先回金宫跟父母见面才坐马车去Fandral家，到的时候恰好赶上宾客入宴，其中不乏一些他看着眼熟的恶魔，还有吸血鬼和幽灵——Fandral的朋友比他的多多了，想起几年前他的生日会，除去不请自来的恶魔，几乎一个厅就装下了他所有伙伴。Thor回忆着往事，被管家迎着从小门进入，他将斗篷脱给侍从，刚进宴厅就看到眼前闪过一只蝙蝠，Thor下意识伸手抓住它的翅膀，蝙蝠龇牙咧嘴发出声音威胁他，Thor马上猜出这家伙是谁，在被咬之前念了个咒语直直把今天的主角砸向柱边。

“嘶——我不喜欢这个开场白！”Fandral揉了揉稍微撞到的后腰现出原形，和Thor身上如出一辙的晚礼服一看便是按照Odin的口味订做的，他走上前去拥抱金发恶魔，兴奋地拍了拍他的肩膀，“不过你能来我真是太高兴了。”

“Fandral，生日快乐，这次的礼物是你七年前想要的东西。”Thor揽住Fandral的肩膀一齐往厅内走，“顺便说一句，你什么时候才能改改你那恶俗的喜好，每次都让我给你送金块，我母亲为此都误会了。”

“OK，让你送别的你能猜出我想要什么吗？”Fandral翻了个白眼，“送金块才是最实在的——对了，Hogun新开了一家马场，我们有空可以去一起去赛马，隔了这么久你的马靴估计都装不下你的腿了吧？不爱运动的Thor少爷。”

听着Fandral的挖苦Thor冷哼一声，“那也能徒手把你打得求饶。”

侍从见他俩手里空空便呈递上搭配好的晚餐，Thor一看盘子里的食物和他日常吃得没有什么区别忍不住问道：“All Father打算改改口味了？还是说只有你这里才吃意面鸡块——喔，我猜肯定是后者，我老爹吃东西的次数都少得可怜，他怎么可能放弃他钟情了一千多年的烤羊腿。”

“专程为你准备的。”Fandral唏嘘道，“谁不知道你近几年特别迷恋这种食物。”

“专程？难道你派了恶魔调查我？”Thor想起前段时间的夜袭事件不禁开口问道。

Fandral拿起一根薯条，“想多了，我现在还不知道你住在哪，邀请函还是通过王后寄的，不得不说你的保密工作做得不错——怎么，难道Sif去拜访你了？”

“如果是Sif那就好了，可怕的是我根本不知道来的人是谁。”Thor皱起眉头喝了一口蜜酒，风卷残云地收拾了盘子上的晚餐，今晚能用来吃饭的时间太少，他得抓紧时间。

面前陆续走来几位贵族，Thor向他的长辈、同辈分别打过招呼，虽然因为他在地狱的地位高，没人会在意这些礼节，但Thor可不想因此被Odin抓去训话。

“所以今晚你要玩什么……呃，我可至今对你七十年前的那场生日会印象深刻。”Thor含蓄地微笑，跟Fandral委婉地暗示他再也不想参加混乱的性爱派对了，那次他几乎是当场掉头离开，搞得现场气氛很是尴尬。

Thor的确有过几个女伴，然而年轻时他对爱情兴趣不大，和朋友一玩起来就很容易把女友忘在一旁，不体贴成了他被甩的主要原因，而等他学会了对伴侣细心耐心，接近他的女恶魔又多有目的，Thor懒得对每一段关系都费心费力地侦查一番，所以他情愿定期更换床伴也不想固定陪在一个女人身边，何况这么久了他还真没遇过一个能让他死心塌地的对象——说起来，Loki跟他共处的时间都比以往任何一位女伴要长。

被脑中突然闪过的念头吓到，Thor摇摇头驱散这个古怪的想法，正巧这时Fandral说：“嘿，你怎么还记得那件事，那时候我才多大啊——咳，今晚男性居多，我们开了一场赌局，有没有兴趣？”

Thor跟在Fandral身后，好奇他能玩出什么花样。Fandral在某处站定打了个响指，地砖移动现出一个地下室入口，Thor才刚下几级台阶就听见下面传来闷哼，最后他看到空旷的对垒台上站着两个男恶魔，外围分别坐着两拨宾客。

“任何想上台的人都可以上去，下面的人只负责下注，不过台上的人不能用任何咒语——只能肉搏，赢的人可以得到一半赌注。”Fandral给Thor解释了一遍简单粗暴的游戏规则，自己也走到台边观战，期待Thor也砸点钱进来。

没想到Thor玩心大起，他认真地看着Fandral，“任何人都可以玩？那我呢？”

正好这时一局终了，周围响起欢呼，也有叫骂，Thor把礼服外套脱给Fandral，身上只剩长裤和衬衣，他很久没有松松筋骨了，想当初他可是格斗术的一把好手。

Fandral还没来得及阻止Thor就已经跑了上去，而看到他上台，下面顿时遍是叫好声，把钱币砸向他那方的观众越来越多，紧接着黑暗精灵的武士登台，他每走一步就引起一阵震动，似兽非人的高大身躯让所有人惊呼，Fandral咽了咽口水：“老天，Thor你一定要安全回来，不然我可没法跟All Father交待。”

铃声一响，搏斗台上就剧烈晃动起来，Thor一个健步上前一拳打在那与钢盔融为一体的脑门上，Thor当即被对方抱住腰腿，他顺势一踢将黑暗精灵压在地面，两个力大无穷的男人纠缠在一起，像猛兽一样准备撕咬对方。

这一场赌局可比之前的任何一场都要精彩，英俊的恶魔王子和黑暗精灵族的第一勇士对战，这可不是平常想看就能看到的。Thor的脸上出了一层薄汗，不能用妙尔尼尔和咒语的确对他有点不利，但他在格斗场上这么多年不是白混的。一记直拳击中黑暗精灵的脑门，紧接着连续的四拳两腿把大块头打得直退，Thor抓紧对方的身躯用力撞上去，Odin之子的蛮力惊人，一口气将比他还大的黑暗精灵撞到了角落。

Thor呼了口气，转身以为就此结束，准备下台时猛地回头抬起手生生挡下身后劈过来的手刀，他被力道带得向左倾斜，脚下不稳眼见就要摔在黑暗精灵身下，没想到这时Thor突然反抓住对方的手臂把他向右一抛，脱手的瞬间只听见场上传来骨折的声响，Thor呆呆地站在原地，反应过来后急切地望向这场生日会的主人，用眼神说“这可不是我的错”。

Fandral早就预料到会是这种结果，他连忙吩咐侍从把精灵搬出来，叫来医护人员立马诊治——魔法世界的好处大概就在于一个咒语有时就能解决一个要在人类世界躺上十天半个月的毛病。

没有记恨Thor刚才的一摔之仇，黑暗精灵的勇士安心接受了结果，在众人的分钱声中这事便算告一段落。

Thor出了一身汗，便把外套抱在手里，跟Fandral回到正厅去，“这个游戏比之前的有意思多了。”他称赞道，让Fandral不禁觉得这人一点情趣都没有。

“既然高兴，不如告诉我你家的地址，我有机会好去拜访。”Fandral期待地盯着Thor。

“不。”Thor笑眯眯地回应，打碎了Fandral的少男心。

可拒绝是没有用的，早知道Fandral那日派了家养精灵尾随他的行踪，Thor还不如亲自告诉他住址，也可以省去后面的一系列麻烦。

Loki在Bruce家借宿了三天才被Thor接回，他有点怕医生，跟人不熟就不爱说话的性子在这三天里发挥到淋漓尽致，Bruce甚至以为小孩在他这里养出了自闭症，正自责应该如何跟Thor交代，结果大人一来接他，Loki就若无其事地跳进车里，偷偷凑近Thor耳边讲了好久的话——Bruce只能无奈地目送他们离开。

在回家的路上Loki数落了Thor好久，明明说好只是去参加一个朋友的生日宴，居然能离开三天，Thor一边开车一边忍受小恶魔的毒舌，最后还得亲自开车门请他出来，Thor翻了个白眼，还好他们恶魔不是每年都过生日。

Loki十三岁了，再没有人会把他错认成Thor的儿子，如今服务员也不会问他们要不要点亲子餐。跟着Natasha学习了一年多的咒语后他总算在与Thor的相处中找到了平衡。

他们的日常越发简单，除了Loki一年会生一两次大病，Thor几乎不需要再带他去医院了。和Tony、Natasha的见面是Loki工作日的主要活动，他虽然没有接受人类世界的正规教育，但该会的知识倒是没有落下分毫。周末Thor偶尔会带他到别的城市旅行，有使魔的好处就在于能省不少机票钱，Loki对此很是满意。

然而吃了两年Thor做的饭后Loki就不满足于那些简单的菜式了，在Thor的指导下他开始学习烹饪，起初乌龙的事情闹了不少，不过渐渐地他便成了Odinson家每天负责正餐的那个人。好在Thor在吃喝上的要求不高，所以Loki有时候懒了也可以随意烧点东西糊弄自己的使魔。

而他不知道的是——其实他的恶魔从小吃过的美味佳肴太多了。第一次看到Loki做出来的牛排是全熟泛焦时Thor的内心几乎是崩溃的，他切了一小块，在Loki殷切的目光下咀嚼吞咽，多吃了几口感觉没那么差了才安抚性地跟Loki说味道不错，看到小家伙脸上放松的表情，Thor觉得自己又做了一件好事。

总之Loki负责做饭，Thor就负责采购。一般来说他会先送Loki去Natasha家，然后在回来的路上顺便去一趟超市，这天因为Natasha要出远门，Loki便待在家里练习他上节课学的咒语，为了中午的食材Thor不得不拿上车钥匙出门。

Loki心想其实不上课也挺好的，他老早就觉得Thor在和他的老师眉来眼去。男人大多喜欢这种性感美艳的女人，Loki这几年都没见Thor往家里带过女友，他一直以为使魔这种灵媒生物是不需要恋爱的，直到那天他看到Thor在训练场边看Natasha的神情。

喔，说好的专属使魔呢？

Loki嫌弃地施了个火咒烧掉眼前的靶子，他忽然想起这不是在Natasha家，烧坏了他还得自己去搬个新的过来，Loki郁闷地转身，准备去仓库里拿点备用靶子上来，结果他一回头就发现房间里闯入一个穿着黑色斗篷的男人，那人手托下巴，正饶有兴致地看着他。

“猎魔人家的小孩？”男人金色的胡须微动，“Thor真会选饭后甜点，嗯，Laufey的血统，我想你一定很可口。”他露出森森白牙，冲Loki残忍一笑。


	7. Chapter 7

“你是谁——”Loki慢慢后退，假装镇定地看着入侵者。Thor才出去不到十分钟，难道是专挑这栋宅子防御力最弱时候过来的邪魔？Loki环顾四周，训练室里虽有一些基本武器，但对方身上散发出来的浓重压迫感让Loki清楚意识到，单凭他现在的能力，他不一定能支撑到Thor回来。

金发男人耸耸肩道：“我是Thor的朋友，他没跟你提过我？也对，干嘛跟准备吃掉的食物解释这么多，不过Thor真是越来越重口味了，连小孩子都下手……你是Laufey家的孩子，那就怪不得了。”

“什么叫‘怪不得’。”Loki皱起眉头，意识到事情有异。他捕捉到对方话里别样的意味，一字一顿地发问，“你是Thor的朋友？我不信。”

“就算你不相信也改变不了事实，Thor Odinson，我最好的朋友，下一任魔王。”Fandral得意洋洋地炫耀Thor的身份，仿佛这事只有他一个人知道似的。然后他凑到Loki身前，伸手捏了捏他的脸颊，若有所思地感慨道：“还这么小，你的灵魂都不知道能不能让我饱餐一顿。”

Loki狠狠打开Fandral的手，他的身躯因为恶魔刚才的话不住地颤抖，不是因为害怕，而是太过气愤——

Thor骗了他？！陪了他三年的家伙居然是只恶魔而不是什么使魔？！那Thor把他拐出Laufeyson家究竟有什么目的？Loki的思绪杂乱，一边是记忆里他们相处的每个瞬间，一边是对Thor的信任墙开始无声坍塌。

与Thor初遇那天晚上，随他而来的是猩红色的逆五芒星法阵，Loki想起来了，是他当时没意识到图案的正反，逆五芒星一向是恶魔的象征……怪不得Thor一直不愿让他学习猎魔，一听到猎魔就表情尴尬，原来是这样。

Loki冷笑着向后退，就在这时，无人触及的Fandral突然被空中一个力道打向对面墙壁。

“咳咳……”

“我有说过你可以不请自来吗？”Thor一出现便下意识将Loki护在身后，刚到家门口他就察觉到有人入侵，现在看到Loki惨白的脸色，无须提醒他也知道Fandral这个多嘴的家伙说了什么！Thor回头拉起因为冲力跌坐在地上的Loki，刚想给他拂去衣服上的灰尘，结果却被Loki反手一推。

蓝眼对上绿眼，Thor百口莫辩地看着Loki双眸中的愤怒，紧接着小孩狠狠撞开他的身体，二话不说跑出了训练室。

“Fandral！”Thor在空房中怒不可遏地瞪向毫不知情的好友，“你派了精灵跟踪我？！”

“嘿……别生气啊，我又不知道你养了个……呃，我以为你也爱上吸食灵魂了，抱歉抱歉！”Fandral无视身后被撞出裂纹的墙面，脑门发痛地走到Thor身边，光是看老友这个脸色，Fandral就知道自己犯了大错。

“你给我在这里好好待着，我等会再来收拾你！”Thor快步离开把门摔上，无视了Fandral委屈的哀嚎声。他知道这件事迟早有一天会暴露，但不应该由Fandral来说，Thor顺着气息来到Loki房门前，发现从不上锁房门已经被它的主人锁上。

不行，他得跟Loki谈谈，按照他那种多疑的毛病Thor敢保证他已经误会了整件事的经过。Thor直接用咒法开了锁，着急推门进去一看到对方把自己缩成团藏在被子下，Thor就觉得心口被剜了一刀。

“嘿，我很抱歉瞒了你这么久，可事情不是你想象中那样。”Thor叹了口气来到Loki床边，“我来自地狱，遇见你只是偶然。带你走是因为你的心愿，之后我们还回去过一次，这是你自己的选择，记得吗？我们在一起生活了三年，你比任何人都清楚我没有加害你的意思，更没有想要利用你对付Laufey的念头。我的父亲确实与Laufey积怨颇深，但我对你并没有利用之意。”

“对我来说，你只是Loki，仅此而已。”

床上的人纹丝不动，Thor在原地站了五分钟，直至确认目前Loki绝不会理他后，Thor安静地关上门离开。

要怎么办呢？

地狱的王子根本没遇过这种事，他跟小孩的接触在此之前几乎为零，身边都是已经活了不知道多久的成年人。Loki生气是必然的，毕竟他们种族对立，在Loki看来他一定是居心不良，不然白养着一个小猎魔人，除了会给自己招来灾祸，他还有什么好处？

Loki的世界观对利益看得很重，Thor知道必须等他想清楚这个问题他们才可能重新开始，但他把Loki带出来这么多年，Laufey家一定默认了他的死亡，这个时候Loki要离开能去哪？Thor越发担心起来，如果Loki把他当成仇敌吵着要走他应该怎么办？

这可比演武场上的格斗要难得多。Thor靠着墙壁思考，半小时后才移动僵硬的身子下楼准备午餐，不管怎么样，饭还是要吃的，Thor苦恼一笑，他怎么也不会想到今天会发生这种事，本来他还打算等Loki成年再告诉他真相，兴许他们相处得再久一点，感情就能冲淡天性中的仇恨了。

要是不想Loki为了离开他而流落街头，那就他离开吧。

<<< 

Loki在Thor出去之后使劲在床上翻了几个滚，他太生气了，气得牙痒痒，他被Laufey家的人骗了十年，又被Thor骗了三年，他的人生为什么一直活在谎言中？Loki难受地把脸埋进枕头里，他那么相信的Thor，到头来却与Laufey没什么两样。

他总算知道Natasha为什么迟迟不肯教他分辨各种魔法生物了，Natasha肯定知道Thor是什么，但碍于某些原因她不能告诉自己真相，也不愿意教自己辨别恶魔。纵然他能感觉到Thor很强大，也始终看不出Thor是恶魔。

至于会不会拿他去对付Laufey Loki一点都不在意，他的生气点不在这儿，是Thor的隐瞒让他十分介怀。拒绝了午餐后一直到了晚餐时间Thor送来香喷喷的意大利面Loki依旧房门紧闭，宁愿肚子被饿得咕咕叫也不要搭理恶魔一下，他现在更不高兴了，Thor是个完美的恶魔，而他是个连一只恶魔都无法杀死的猎魔人，他们之间的差距那么大，Thor居然能腆着脸说他是他的使魔。

Loki脸颊滚烫，羞耻与气愤一同在他心头萦绕挥之不去，他拉起衣袖看到手臂上的逆五芒星，一股苦味在心头四散。

生气起来时间过得特别慢，到晚上九点心情不好的小孩才稍微被饥肠辘辘感冲掉些愤懑，他坐起身拿过床头被咒语加工过的恒温意面，还没吃两口就听见外头传来翻箱倒柜的声音，Loki爬到床脚——那声音停了下来，紧接着再度响起，Loki疑惑地放下盘子，外头只有Thor和那个恶魔，按照今天他打对方的果决来看，Thor肯定不会让他在家胡闹……那也就是说，这是Thor？

房外是空荡的走廊，Loki趴在门上听外头的动静，Thor在做什么？接连不断的嘈杂，最后是行李箱撞上地板发出声响，Loki受不了地打开房门，和打翻一箱子衣物的Thor大眼对上小眼。

恶魔匆匆捡起他的衣物，有Loki见过的，有Loki没见过的，Thor把它们一股脑塞回那个好像永远都装不满的箱子里，一脚把箱子踢到身后，尴尬地看着Loki吃惊的脸色，而后慢慢镇定下来，“我……”

“你要去哪。”Loki的声音里带着一丝冰冷，没有任何疑问的意思，冒然打断Thor的话，定定地看着他抓着行李箱的手。

“呃，我很抱歉骗了你这么久，一个恶魔可能真的不太适合和一个猎魔人住在一起，你不用担心，我明天就会……”Thor磕磕绊绊地跟Loki解释，其实他已经收拾得差不多了，这是最后几件他要打包带走的衣服。Thor伸手把露在箱外的衬衫袖子塞进箱中，还没反应过来就被Loki抓住手臂。

Thor呆住了，他被Loki拖着手心，硬扯着他要往房里去的小Loki愤恨得仿佛要在他腿上咬下一块肉来，Thor连忙抓住Loki的肩膀阻止对方前进蹲下身来，刚准备开口Loki便生气地质问：“你要丢下我？Thor，你把我从Laufeyson家带出来，还没利用我就要离开？呵，你真的是恶魔吗？怎么这么没种。”

他的嘲笑原本应该让Thor愤怒，但不知道为什么看到这样怒斥他的Loki，他突然觉得自己也许做错了，猎魔人的确需要一个正常的环境长大，而不是在他的宿敌身边成长，也许和Loki的百年不过是Thor永恒生命中的一段短暂时光，但对于Loki自己，偏离了原本的轨道，和恶魔一起已经注定他没法成为一个合格的猎魔人……

“你在想什么？！”Loki尖锐的声音响起，他一巴掌打上Thor的脸颊，没带一点力度，只是想让对方清醒，“我的确记恨你的欺骗，但我没有允许你离开，我的使魔为什么不能是恶魔？”

Thor头一次见到Loki这么强硬，被十三岁小孩吓住的恶魔觉得自己丢脸极了，他怔了怔不知道要怎么回复Loki，三年的相处击败宿敌的仇怨瞬间让Thor欣喜起来，他不知道自己是在开心Loki对他也有感情，还是在开心Loki其实并没有他想象中的生气。

“留下赎罪。”Loki露出尖锐的虎牙威胁他的监护人，都怪Thor，他闹的一出离家出走把Loki原本准备的冷战计划给搅黄了，他俩以一种不着调的姿势待在走廊上，Loki看到Thor脸上重新浮现出碍眼的傻笑当即推开他跑回房间，大力摔上房门以示他更不高兴了。

然而明白这样的Loki怒气值还不如下午高的Thor连忙站起身把辛苦整理了好久的行李箱重新弄乱，用咒语把衣服迅速放回原位。

混乱的一天终于走到了尽头，被遗忘在角落的某人从未如此后悔突袭Thor家过。

“呜，那对有病的父子到底什么时候才打算放我出去。”——直至深夜还待在训练室中、饿了一天的恶魔Fandral哭泣道。


	8. Chapter 8

尽管Loki暂时阻止了Thor离开，也不意味着小恶魔的心情已经恢复，他开始正常作息，会下楼来用餐，却不会与Thor有更多非必要的交谈，整个人的性子一夜之间冷了许多，任凭Thor怎么逗他都冰着一张脸不愿多说一句话。

尤其是当他看到赖着不走的Fandral坐在Thor身边感情甚好的模样，Loki的眼神更阴郁了，他戳戳自己盘子上的羊排，默默拿他新学的恶毒咒语在对方身上试了个遍——可惜都没有成效。

而刚了解到Thor与Loki真正关系的Fandral还处在震惊中，他无法想象从前粗枝大叶的恶魔王子Thor Odinson居然在人间当奶爸，一口气当了三年也就算了，他还打算继续当下去，且乐在其中。Fandral有种不好的预感，不过那时他没跟Thor提起，后续的发展却证明了他想的没错。

待在Thor家几天Fandral发觉这两人的相处早已形成了一种默契，他头皮发麻，不知道这消息传回地狱会发生什么——也许Odin会把Thor投入炼狱去，也许贵族家的小姐们都会为此心碎……喔，不论如何地狱会大乱——这该不会是Laufey的主意吧？Fandral郁闷地盯着坐在他对面看书的Loki，他的目光太露骨，轻易引起了对方的注意。

Thor去厨房里准备晚餐了——这个也很不可思议，没想到在人间住了几十年，王子便学会了家政。

Fandral的恶魔观遭到了一次大清洗。

“你为什么还不滚回地狱。”Loki没有抬头看Fandral，清冷的声线听起来带着点嘲讽。

“同样是恶魔，你对我也太坏了吧，小猎魔人……你有没有想过你以后以猎魔为生，肯定要和Thor产生分歧的？”Fandral可以预见Loki会成为一个顶级猎魔人，在他还是小孩子时不多欺负一下，长大可就没机会了。

“那是我的事。”Loki深深地看了Fandral一眼，“等我成为猎魔人，真正应该担心的可不是Thor……”

看着小孩威胁的目光Fandral不禁挺直了腰板，开什么玩笑，他可是五好良魔，已经连续十年没有来人间作乱了，顶多是找找吸血鬼一族的茬而已，他凭什么要被抓？

“Thor一直都住在人间吗？”沉默许久后，Loki突然开口，目光里闪过对Thor的好奇。

作为一只洞察人心的恶魔，Fandral当然清楚Loki想知道的不止刚才那个问题，他瞥了一眼还在做菜的Thor，准备出卖自己的老友换未来的人身安全了。

Loki对Thor过去的了解大多都是从Fandral那听来的。

Thor生来就是地狱的主宰，他的父亲是统治地狱时间最长的All Father Odin，母亲是身份尊贵的公主，作为他们的儿子，Thor有着最优秀的基因与最强的魔力，年轻时候就表现出无限潜能。Odin本来指望他能让恶魔占领人间，可年少与人类的一次接触改变了Thor的看法，为了不听父亲唠叨，Thor成年后便离开地狱，在各个种族间都混迹过一段时间，交了许多稀奇古怪的朋友——Loki也是这时才知道Bruce、Tony都不是普通人类。

Fandral与Thor是一起长大的好朋友，但Thor成年后他们见面的次数并不多，不是借Thor这次回去的机会，Fandral甚至不知道他住在哪里——对此Loki有种莫名的优越感——所以近几年的故事，Loki比Fandral要清楚。

由于活得太久，小时候的事早已记不太清，聊到最后就成了Loki不情愿地抛出一个问题，Fandral据此去回忆。

比如，Thor大概交过几个女友——这个Fandral还是能数得出来的；再比如，Thor小时候因为长得好看被他当成女孩追求过，结果Thor抓住他暴打了一顿；Thor的武器叫妙尔尼尔，除了一般恶魔会的咒语和法阵以外，他还能召唤雷电；他去过地狱的每个角落，少时鲁莽的冒险经验让他成长；Thor总是想跟人类保持和平，但这并不妨碍他偶尔害几个人。

“那他怎么看猎魔人呢？”Loki追问。

Fandral耸耸肩说：“他长期面对着来自恶魔和猎魔人的追杀，当然不喜欢了。Odin和Laufey有怨，Thor就算在对人的态度上保持中立，在这点上也是完全站在他父亲那边的，不过对你——他是真心的，我还从没看过他对哪个小孩这么有耐心。Thor纡尊降贵地给猎魔人当使魔，这话传出去真能成为地狱第一笑柄。”

他才不是小孩。Loki逆反地想，他不喜欢与Thor相差这么大，总有一天他会成为一个强大的猎魔人，让Thor真正成为他的使魔——他几乎可以想象那时他再出现在Laufey面前，他父亲会有多惊讶。

Fandral最后是被和好的Thor与Loki气走的。

某天他从二楼下来看见Thor正把Loki抱在膝头看电视，猎魔小子手中捧着本书，丝毫不在意电视制造的噪音，Fandral不乐意了，他走到Thor身边一屁股坐下反问Loki：“你怎么没有禁止Thor在你看书的时候看电视？”

Loki继续盯着书本不理Fandral的问话。

恶魔瞪大眼睛，他的好友转过头来冲他嚣张一笑，电视的音量就像在嘲讽他一般越来越大声，Fandral无奈地摇摇头表示他实在受不了这种双重标准的生活了，本就只是为了来看看Thor在人间生活得好不好，Fandral识相地找了机会跟他们道别。

偌大的房子又只剩下Thor与Loki了，Loki心满意足地吁了口气，用眼神示意Thor赶紧关掉电视，要不是为了赶走Fandral，他才无法忍受电视制造出来的噪音。

<<< 

某次送Loki去Natasha家Thor和红发女人闲聊时提起Loki知道他是恶魔的事。细心的Loki发现那之后他接触到其他物种的机会越来越多，因为Natasha不再避讳，开始教他如何识别恶魔的品级，学了一段时间Loki就知道Fandral没有骗他，Thor的能力已经超过了Natasha所描述的最高品级，Loki不禁觉得未来他要完全收服Thor的路更加艰难了。

三月，Natasha家来了新的学生，是住在她隔壁的小姑娘Amora。

Loki第一次见Amora时，她只穿着简单的牛仔裤和白T恤，完全不似这个年纪的女孩应有的打扮，显得老成而干练。Loki打量新来的伙伴几秒就移开目光，专注自己手上未完成的锻造术，过了一会儿他听见几声快准狠的枪响，回头发现Amora把靶子的红心都打烂了，她正认真地给枪拆换上新弹药，动作流利迅速得让Loki忍不住侧目，她开枪的时候马尾会微微晃动，神采奕奕得叫人很难不喜欢。

当天晚上Odinson家的饭桌上无可避免地提到了这位暂时在Natasha家学习猎魔的女孩。Loki说起她的时候难得露出赞赏的情绪，这让Thor讶异不已，开玩笑说下次他也想见见，看看是不是像Loki说的那么厉害。不满自己的眼光遭到质疑，Loki当即要求Thor明天留下来跟Natasha多聊会天，以便观察Amora是否如他所说的特别。

Thor弯了弯眼角看着Loki，可能是到了青春期，每当他小小反驳一下Loki的话，他就会很不高兴，这可跟以前的他不一样，再早个两年，Loki顶多会冷冷地瞥他一眼，哪会有这么多反应。

这是恶魔第一次近距离接触人类的青春期，他感到十分新鲜，尽管Loki不像以前那样耐心了，他有时候还是忍不住问一些奇怪的问题——例如有没有喜欢的女孩子，有没有什么烦恼想跟他说，千万不要想不开离家出走。这都是Thor在网上搜到的一些现象，可惜除去一些小小的叛逆Loki还真没什么这个年纪孩子该有的表现，没有打听到Loki恋爱情况的Thor表示很失望。

不过难得听到Loki提及Natasha以外的女性，Thor对Amora还是十分好奇的。

可等他见到Amora，便觉得Loki有点小题大做了。

他开始思考是不是应该带Loki去夜店玩玩，多认识点同龄异性——但转念一想又觉得不对，毕竟他一向看不惯夜店杂乱，还是不要让Loki去这种地方了。

“你今天真有空。”Natasha布置完训练任务发觉Thor还没离开忍不住嘲讽道，“还是说你有什么事想问我？”

“Loki学得怎么样了？”Thor随便抛出一个问题，继续观察Amora到底有什么特别之处，兴许是男人的目光太过直白，小姑娘敏感地回头看到场边英俊高大的帅哥正盯着她看，脸刷得一红，子弹也打偏不少。

Natasha回忆了一下Loki近期的表现，没戳穿Thor的真实目的，“挺好的，他很有天分，虽然话不多，但很勤奋，基本咒语已经学完了，还差掌握一些高级咒法他就可以毕业了。”

“别藏私，Natasha，他才学了多久你就说他可以毕业了。”Thor微笑，精明地说，“别想我会教他，我付钱了，你有这个责任。”

女人把红发别到耳后凑近Thor耳边说：“你真是不肯吃亏，明明你最了解恶魔了。好吧，他的确还要学习别的知识，再过几年应该就能成为优秀的猎魔人了，下个阶段我可能会带他出去实践，你要提前把路费打到我卡上。”

Thor无奈地摆摆手，没注意到旁人看他的目光，拿上风衣离开Natasha家。

Loki发觉他身边的人最近都喜欢问他是不是有了暗恋对象，他猜一定是Thor这个大嘴巴把Amora的事添油加醋地说了出去，他气愤不已，跟Thor冷战了一天，第二天再看到Amora时感觉哪里都不对劲。

他们学的内容不太一样，所以一般鲜有交流，Loki会再次注意到她是因为女孩穿了一条崭新的裙子，衬得她像个洋娃娃一样可爱。

Amora先东张西望了一会才走到Loki身边小声问：“嘿，你今天是一个人来的吗？怎么没看到平常送你的……”她微笑，露出小小的酒窝。

Loki皱眉回答：“他有事。”只听见女孩叹息着“那真是太可惜了”回到了她应该待的位置。敏感如Loki当然知道Amora话中有话，这个小姑娘居然在肖想Thor？Loki不知道该同情她好还是嘲笑她好，明显Thor会喜欢Natasha那样的同龄女人吧。

Loki不是滋味地翻看起咒语书来，在不远处闹腾的Amora的身影显得格外刺眼，他烦躁地把书本丢向一边，眼睛里闪过的一丝怨毒，他的脑子里出现了Thor与Amora在一起的画面，明明知道那不可能，但光是想象，那种场景就让他恶心。

不行，他不能把时间浪费在想这种事上，Loki面向眼前的铁箱，Natasha教了他点金术，会把这种咒语用在暗杀上恐怕只有Natasha做得出来，她总是跟他说：如果点金术学好了，有时候可以固化敌人，不失为一个出其不意的手段。Loki凝视着箱子挥去脑中杂乱的情绪，没想到这时Amora会突然过来。

“现在不是休息时间嘛？”女孩歪着脑袋，“你为什么不休息一下？”

“走开，不要打扰我。”Loki连头都不抬就呵斥道，语气冷得当即挑起Amora的所有怒火。

“打扰你？”Amora尖锐地反问，只要用心打扮，她到哪里都是男生的宠儿，从未受过冷遇的她口中蹦出一连串的质问，让Loki对她的耐心彻底丧失，恨不得封上她的嘴巴。

Loki在她分贝达到最高的瞬间，冲她怒吼出一串咒语，混乱的脑子将点金术和他在魔咒书上看到的高级咒法记混了，他越念越不舒服，一股将要冲破身体的脉动压迫着心脏，整个人都开始摇摇欲坠。

也许是他们这边动静太大，终于意识到发生了纠纷的Natasha匆忙赶到。

在一声惊叫中Loki陷入昏迷。


	9. Chapter 9

Thor收到Natasha电话时正在健身房锻炼，他刚上跑步机手机就响了，来电显示的是不会轻易给他打电话的Natasha，Thor当即知道可能是Loki出了事，慌得没换衣服就移形换影来到Natasha家。

和Loki相处四年，尽管平日里他喜欢恶作剧，却从未把自己弄伤过。Thor抱起昏迷的黑发小鬼又气又急，还没等Natasha跟他道清原委，只听见“Amora和Loki发生了争执”便又移形而去，直到Bruce给Loki灌下魔药确认他没事才瘫软地坐在医院的长椅上松了口气。

Thor给Tony拨去电话暂停了今天的课程，买好病号餐坐在Loki床头等他醒来，那双绿眼重新睁开的瞬间男孩歪向床的一边猛烈地咳出一滩淤血，Bruce闻声赶到拍拍少年的后背对他和Thor说：“咳出来就没事了，这是咒语反噬的后果，下次不要再用那么危险的黑魔法了。”

“黑魔法？！”Thor气冲冲地瞪着Loki，“今天到底发生了什么，你怎么会和Amora起争执？你想用黑魔法去对付她？”

“不关你的事。”Loki一想起Amora——还有Thor——就一肚子火，喉腔里尽是腥甜，恶心得他赶紧拿起床边的矿泉水喝了一口才把那味道压下去。

“Loki！”Thor生气了，他担心得半死到头来只换来一句不关他的事？Loki什么时候闹别扭不好非得在这时叛逆？他被Loki的话噎得连连点头，“关乎性命的事你也不肯告诉我？”

Loki抬起头刚要反驳，只见男人起身掉头就走，把门狠狠摔上，变形的门把和凹进墙壁里的门体发出轰隆巨响，Loki下意识向后一缩，想去抓Thor衣角的手就此停下，闷哼一声转头不再看那个方向。

目睹了自己的诊所被Thor砸出坑洞的Bruce Banner医生觉得今天他是不是坏事做多了才会这么倒霉，大的摔门离去，小的背对他坐在床上生闷气，这演的究竟是哪一出？

“咳，虽然我只是你生理上的主治医师，但你心里有什么问题我们也可以从医学角度来聊聊。”Bruce尴尬了一会儿，还是决定跟Loki谈谈，以免刚治好的病人急血攻心又气死了。

Loki始终保持着背对门口的姿势一言不发，他瘦削的背影让医生不禁回想起四年前Thor第一次送他过来就诊的模样，十几岁正值长身体的黄金时期，Loki的脸部轮廓越发有棱有角，性情也仿佛添了几分刻薄，虽然现在少年的身高只到Thor手臂处，但Bruce依旧可以想象他将来手长腿长的样子。

“今天发生了什么，想谈谈吗？”Bruce好脾气地重复了一遍，Loki依旧一言不发，等了好久他几乎觉得不可能撬开这孩子的嘴巴准备离去开药时，Loki忽然闷闷地出声。

“没什么，就如Thor所说，我和同伴起了争执，想用咒语对付她但失败了。”Loki知道Thor是在担心他，可他更在意别的事，不然当时也不会对那个女孩起杀心了。

“Amora？不是听说你挺喜欢她的？”Bruce玩味地笑，“小心点，等Thor反应过来你在看黑魔法书的时候，可有你受的。”

Loki像受到了惊吓般转过身来，意识到自己反应过激又赶忙拉下脸说：“黑魔法又怎么了？他是恶魔，他懂的黑魔法比我多。该死，谁跟你说我喜欢Amora，我怎么不知道我喜欢她——Thor真是多嘴。”

Bruce看着炸毛的黑猫忍不住笑了，“你整天跟Thor待在一起，都没有接触过其他人，怎么会知道‘喜欢’是什么感觉。”

“喔？难道你很清楚那种感觉？”Loki嗤笑看着医生，脸上堆满了嘲讽。

少年人真是麻烦，Bruce叹了口气，努力使自己不要变绿不要暴打Loki，“年纪到了你就知道了，爱和喜欢都是一种人生经历，完整属于你最无法割舍的那个人。”

Loki眼睛里异样的情愫一闪而过，说不清这究竟是什么滋味，他的脑里跑过无数画面……连亲生父兄都割舍下了，他怎么会有无法割舍的东西呢？Loki缓缓回顾今天发生的一切，冥冥之中有答案在破土而出。

的确比起Amora他更重视Thor，但这也无可厚非，一个是陪伴他多年对他关照有加的同居人，一个是刚认识不久的同伴——还是个坏脾气的女孩，Loki只能肯定他不喜欢Amora，但不喜欢她的真实原因究竟是什么他不得而知。

只属于一个人，Loki皱起眉头，不是Amora，也不是任何一位女性……

“Loki！”莽撞的Thor再度闯入病房，走到病床前严肃地板着脸说，“事情我已经找Natasha问清楚了，不管你为什么跟Amora吵架，作为一个绅士，你都不应该跟一个女孩动手。”

“闭嘴！”男孩叫出声来，他还在纠结问题的答案，Thor居然就这样打断了他，该死的Thor Odinson，要不是他勾引了Amora，自己怎么会被咒语反噬，Loki闷着张脸在Thor靠近的时候突然抓过他的手狠狠咬了一口，尖牙刺破皮肤，血腥味窜入口腔，恶魔忍着痛念叨几句，Loki得逞后便松开他的手，惊奇的是，他离开不久那个伤口便消失了。

Loki发现Thor的自愈速度快得惊人，嘴里的血腥味太重让他不得不再喝一口水，抬头看见两个大人正担心地看着他，Loki越发不满摆摆手说：“你是恶魔，不是绅士，所以也别教育我当一个绅士——我没有变成吸血鬼，等会吃完饭回家。”

这是在教育他吗？恶魔纠结地看着男孩自顾自地开吃病号餐，觉得又在Bruce面前闹了个笑话。

<<< 

那之后夏去冬来，Amora虽在不久后因为家庭原因离开了那片街区，但她引出的故事并没有到此结束。Loki又成了Natasha家唯一的常客，每每空闲下来他都会一再想起那天Amora向他打听Thor的场景。

少年心思深，想过好多个可能的答案都无法打消内心深处的顾虑。

可笑的是，与此同时Thor以为上次的事是他缺少与同龄人的相处造成了交流障碍，有意无意地带他去参加了几个Tony办的派对，企图给他找到玩伴，可惜Loki受的教育跟普通人完全不同，他和派对上的其他人基本都聊不来，这事闹到最后他也是赖在Thor身边不肯走开，白费一张英俊的脸蛋，抿着唇的男孩一点都不讨在场女士的喜欢。

因为自身深陷感情牢笼，Loki有时也会好奇Thor的感情问题，他不止一次听Tony调侃Thor光顾着养他不记得找个女伴，每当这时Loki心里都会涌起一丝紧张，他不自觉地冷着脸，却分外期待Thor的回答，不过他的恶魔总是笑笑说自己不在意。

直到Loki十五岁的生日前不久，Thor才发现他变了许多。男孩开始拔高，原本柔软的黑发变得硬刺刺，却又能服帖地梳于脑后，脸部轮廓的刻薄意味更浓，让Thor不禁担心将来自己会不会被Loki反咬一口，毕竟唇薄之人大多无情，Loki不笑不言的时候，Thor根本不知道他在想什么，这让恶魔忍不住感慨，他当初带回来的小男孩长大了。

但即使Loki看起来成熟不少，说穿了他不过是个十五岁的少年。Thor想到他在房里换衣服那天，Loki冒失地推门进来看到他的裸背就脸红跑走的模样不禁觉得小孩还是没一点变化。有些习惯是很难改变的，譬如Loki永远不会在进Thor房前敲门。

也许是青春期的反常吧，Thor没觉得哪儿不对，盯着镜子打量自己健壮的身躯，反正他不是女性，被看了也没多大损失。

恶魔与猎魔人的思考方式永远都不在一个维度上，Loki红着脸回到房间，脑子里不断闪过刚才看到的那一幕，该死，Thor的身材真他妈的……Loki坐在床上，到这个年纪他当然也知道健身有多重要，可无论Thor带他去几次健身房，他都只能练出一副精实的身材，而不是像Thor那样健硕，一定是因为他的皮下脂肪太少。

Loki知道自己有些嫉妒Thor，这不是一天两天的事，尽管这种嫉妒心没有占据他对Thor感情的一半，但偶尔窜出他仍是措手不及。Thor是个优秀的成年人，即使他是恶魔，自己的对立面，Loki也无法否认这个事实，他英俊多金，开朗友善，又是地狱的下一任魔王，除了神经大条以外还真没什么太突出的缺点，最重要的是，他浑身上下无时无刻不在散发的荷尔蒙让Loki难以呼吸。

他终于明白为什么那时候他那么不愿向Amora吐露Thor的消息了。

从一开始他就认定了以使魔身份认识他的Thor是他一个人的，他能够容忍Thor的恶魔身份，但不能容忍有人企图插足他们之间，就算是Amora那么微小的心愿他也会感到被冒犯，Loki发现自己身上的人类共有劣根性太强，他自私极了，企图霸占Thor的一切。

可他短短的一生一直落在Thor身后，他想赶上Thor，想站在他身边，而不是被他保护着。

Thor一直记得他的生日，虽然每年都没有什么新花样，但一个蛋糕和一天的陪伴总让Loki感到开心。恶魔今年为他放了一夜的烟花，Loki在五光十色的焰火下吃掉那个甜而不腻的蛋糕，Thor靠过身来笑着问他今年许了什么愿望。

Loki眨眨眼说：“想要一个你的吻。”

稍微愣了一下的恶魔反应过来大笑着在他额上碰了一下，嘴唇微颤不知道是不是因为天冷，但就是这样一个普通的吻Loki都为此身体僵直，Thor离开的瞬间当即阴着脸把空的蛋糕碟子塞到恶魔手中，他施了一个刚学会的移形换影咒匆匆离开家。

Loki根本不知道要去哪儿，而咒语把他带到了Natasha家，红发女人坐在家里的吧台前喝酒，见学生突然造访有些意外。

Natasha挑眉看着反客为主的Loki沉默地坐上她家的沙发，少年猛地抬头望向她，“其实你应该教我如何捕捉高级恶魔，再难的法阵我都愿意学，只要能把他困死在里面就好了。”

“噗。”Natasha轻笑出声，拿了杯鸡尾酒给Loki，一点不在意他还是个未成年人，“Thor又惹你生气了？”

Loki冷哼一声，“反正他一直那样傻。”

“Loki，你是个猎魔人，对一只恶魔投入太多感情对你没有任何好处。”Natasha点到为止，看Loki郁闷地把鸡尾酒一饮而尽，猛然想起今天好像是他的生日，“生日快乐，小鬼。”

Loki扯出一抹冷笑，仔细思考Natasha说的话，酒精在他的身体里发酵，他摇摇头说：“他对我来说只是Thor。”

这真是他过得最不开心的一个生日了，Loki迷迷糊糊地靠在Natasha家的沙发上，不知道何时睡了过去。


	10. Chapter 10

他们难得默契地没再提起生日吻那件事，Loki离家后Thor当即用追踪咒找到了与他定下契约的少年，他在Natasha家的房顶待了很久，直到Loki消气回家他才停止在天台吹冷风的行为，自始至终都没人发现。

在之后的一年里Loki渐渐变回了只当他是个使魔的那个Loki，Thor就算再迟钝也明白其中的原因，不过那时他还没有完全想清楚自己的心情。

十六岁的Loki结束了变声，性格也逐渐稳定，许是年少的经历让他越长大心思越深，他再也不会像对待Amora那样对待其他女性，并为当时的行为后知后觉感到羞愧——明明他有一百种隐蔽的方法可以暗中伤人，他偏偏选了最笨的那种。可怜的Amora应该庆幸她遇到的不是现在的Loki，不然她也许不会活着离开Natasha家了。

Thor为此不知道该高兴还是难过，人前Loki谦和有礼，看古文学养出的一张嘴甜得能让他的女性长辈、同辈们神魂颠倒，可回家了他还是个小恶魔，对Thor时不时冷嘲热讽，随着年龄增长恶作剧的能力也越来越强，Thor有时候甚至没有发现自己被整蛊就收到了他人的投诉。

去年圣诞节他们一起上街买东西，少年Loki人畜无害的长相一下子就带着Thor越过众多年龄层的女性来到了队伍最前端，他乖巧地盯着售货小姐看了一会儿，就成功趁人不注意顺走了一件他觉得适合Thor的夹克衫，等人发现货架上的商品不见时，还在找Loki的Thor就被商场经理因偷窃在架商品带走了。

算了，好歹他没把自己卷入祸端中，Thor心想，恶魔果真是养不出小天使的。

尽管Loki乐意整蛊Thor，但这并不意味着他们的关系比小时候亲近，Thor一边想着要如何挽回，一边请他的朋友们出主意。

Fandral说：小孩子是不能宠的，叛逆期到了就要打，不然他以后肯定不会把你放在眼里。

Bruce说：把他送到我这里做个心理实验试试？

Natasha说：你可以回忆一下你父亲当年是怎么教育你的。

Tony说：他想要什么就给他什么，千万别跟不成熟的人对着干，我就是这样失去我上一个女朋友的……

然而收集了一大堆育儿意见的Thor还没来得及筛选他就遭遇了他魔生最大的问题——他父亲Odin来了。

Odin的突然拜访绝对能让毫无准备的Thor减寿几年，先不说他养了一个人类小孩，对方还是猎魔人后代这一严重问题，光是他家新添的那一堆现代化设备就能把老头气得昏死过去，Thor来不及收拾一下或者布置一个幻象Odin就闯入了他的防护法阵中。

不管过了多少年，他的咒语一旦对上Odin都要大打折扣，Thor挫败地站在书房里，面前坐着的是刚在暗处见过Loki一面的现任魔王——他父亲Odin。

“Laufey家的孩子？”Odin生气起来他的白胡子都在颤抖，“你这个疯狂的臭小子，你最好告诉我你养大他是为了杀了他报复Laufey家。”

Thor一边示意Odin说话小声点，一边冲房门施了个静音咒，他头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，“他是Laufey的弃子，你可以不把他看作猎魔人后代……”

“难道你还要我把他看成恶魔？”Odin更生气了，“在他成年前杀了他，不然——”

原本自知理亏，Thor是不敢跟Odin在这个问题上较真的，但当他听到Odin命令他杀了Loki，Thor当即愤怒地一掌拍在书桌上，“不可能！我绝对不会对他动手的，你这个不可理喻的老头子，别拿你对猎魔人的偏见来对待我的Loki！”

“Thor Odinson！”Odin用他仅存的那只眼睛瞪着Thor，他气得半死，瞬间就把椅子扶手捏成灰烬，抓起完好无损的椅座要往Thor头上砸去，结果还没砸到儿子就被对方用咒语清除了这一障碍。

“我绝不会伤害他的，你也别想！”Thor放出狠话，“他不会对恶魔一族造成任何威胁，既然父亲不喜欢他、不喜欢这里，您就快点回地狱吧！”

任凭Odin在身后把桌子拍得震天响，Thor还是头也不回地离开了书房——虽然他跟父亲一见面就产生争执，Thor仍特地在午餐时间给冷战对象送去了一份顶级牛排，如果他没有把书房上咒，只准入不准出的话，想必Odin会享受这次的人间之旅的。

在他花了大量魔力把Odin锁了几小时后老头果断离去，Thor在冷静下来后逐渐意识到他好像为了Loki跟Odin闹翻了这一事实。这可不妙，Thor有些发愁，他坐在沙发上思考了一下午Odin会怎样对付他和Loki，完全没注意到时间流逝，夜色笼罩了整栋别墅，而从外面回来的Loki点亮了今夜的第一盏灯。

“你在想什么？”Loki低沉的嗓音盘旋在客厅中。

得不到Thor的回复，Loki皱眉看着那双失神的蓝眼睛，下一秒干脆跨坐到男人腿上，把他压入软沙发的靠背中，企图以此逼迫Thor开口。

“你在想什么？”Loki固执地重复了一遍。

他今天不该出门的，这是他头一次见到Thor一言不发地沉浸在自己的世界里，Loki不喜欢这种被隔离在外的感觉，他揪着Thor的衣衫，指关节发白。

Odin会不会私下对付Loki？说实话他现在每天待在Natasha家的时间更长，Thor没法时刻盯着他的一举一动，尽管Loki的力量已经有所提升，对付几个中阶恶魔不在话下，但如果他对上Odin必死无疑……不，Odin应该没那个闲情亲自对付他，那他会派哪个恶魔来？

Thor越想越觉得他今天实在不应该与Odin鲁莽的对骂，当初Bruce说他会给Loki带来麻烦，难道真被他说中了？Thor不相信，他已经跟Loki在一起生活了六年，他们一直安然无恙，没给对方带来任何灾祸……

“Thor！”

Loki惊叫一声，Thor背后突然伸出的黑色羽翼把他们严严实实地包裹在一片黑暗中，Loki抬头看羽翼结出的安全空间，Thor的眼神染上几分凶狠，Loki抓住他的肩膀，生怕他在自我世界里沦陷太深做出伤害他们的事情，而下一秒Thor仿佛听见了他的呼唤，黑色翅膀顿时消失，他回过神来无意识地搂住Loki。

“抱歉我——”Thor对上Loki担忧疑惑的眼神，他拂去额上的汗珠喘了口气，“刚才吓到你了吧。”他居然在Loki面前毫无自觉地露出了翅膀，真是麻烦。

Loki摇摇头说：“我不介意，你可以多给我看几次，必要时候还能当我的试练对象。”他摸摸Thor的耳朵，恶魔敏感地避开，他忍不住笑道，“我以为你会是尖耳。”

“你电影看多了，我又不是精灵。”Thor下意识捂住耳朵，“我没事，只是家里遇到了点问题，我自己能解决。”

Loki半信半疑地“嗯”了一声，嗤笑着从Thor身上下来，既然恶魔不想告诉他，那他也不会问。

“真的？下次不要失神得认不出我就行。”Loki挑眉，“我估计你连晚饭都没做，算了，我来弄，你就继续发呆吧。”

Thor被Loki一通数落，无奈地摇头停止起身。

他坐在沙发上看Loki在对面厨房里动作，不自觉翘起唇角，暂时忘了Odin来过这一回事。

三天后。

Thor如往常那样站在家门口修剪草坪等待他的小恶魔回家，为防Odin想出什么阴诡的主意，他给Loki下了保护咒，又加强了房子附近的防御法阵，然而这一切并没有阻止Loki被绑架。

事发当时Thor正疑惑Loki为什么这么晚了还没回家，跟Natasha通话到一半他猛地感觉他在Loki身上种下的追踪咒力量弱了太多，他当即飞到城市上空，开始竭尽全力搜寻Loki。

整个洛杉矶都笼罩在庞大的魔法阵下，人类感受不到这一切异变，只有魔法生物在街上不安地流窜，不知道究竟发生了什么。Thor阴沉地盯着下方，他在找Loki气味最浓的地方——Odin不可能在市区动手，人多手杂的地方用咒语很容易引起骚乱，那么……会在郊区吗？

巨大的羽翼带着他往可能的方向飞去，Thor急忙撩起自己的衣袖，发觉手臂上的黑色纹记慢慢变红，像热铁烙上皮肤发出灼热的痛感，Thor知道那是咒语在生效，他的Loki……Odin对猎魔人一向不心软，他会拿什么来对付Loki？他才只有十六岁！

Thor的脑中再度窜过Bruce多年前对他说的话，他始终不信自己把Loki带离Laufeyson家会给Loki招致灾祸，但现时现地的一切让Thor不得不承认，他可能得真的害了Loki——他的Loki，他早已想好要让他如何度过这快乐的十年，再让他选择自己的未来。他们相处了两千多个日夜，Loki从青涩稚嫩的孩童成长为如今身量修长目光只停留在他一人身上的少年……

Thor在坠落，他闻到了空气中的血味，闻到了Loki身上熟悉的洗衣液香，停在地面上的那一瞬间他把少年带进他的法阵，天上猛地响起一道闷雷，劈到陆地带起无数火花与电光，眼前所有丧尸尽皆哀嚎着倒下。

烟雾散去，天空开始下起雨来，豆大的雨珠打在法阵外，里面的两人毫发无损。

恶魔来不及收起他的翅膀与角，他喘息着抬头看脸上带着血珠的Loki，伸手替他拭去血痕，悄悄用咒语把少年检查了一遍，发现Loki没有受太重的伤他才放心下来。

“这是你本来的模样？”Loki扯出一抹惨淡的微笑摸上金色的犄角，“好像还不错。”他话音刚落Thor就把他紧紧搂住，他力气大得仿佛要勒死Loki似的，少年轻笑几声，他其实并不担心自己会出事，只是看到Thor的反应他意外满足，转而他想到了什么，硬生生地把自己拉离Thor的怀抱。

“你是在回家的路上被劫走的？”Thor阴郁地问他。

Loki敛了笑意，只点点头，然后踮脚抚上Thor的脸颊，“你是以什么身份在关心我呢？嗯？”他沾着血的手指指向身后，“别说使魔，Thor，我不再是个孩子了，你看——那都是我的战绩，就算你不来，我也能保护自己。”

那是一片丧尸堆，Thor顺着他指的方向看去，嗫嚅着嘴唇不知道该说什么。是啊，他的Loki长大了，他既不是Loki的亲属，也不是Loki的使魔，他实在不该这么担心一个猎魔人。Thor想拉下Loki覆在他脸上的手，没想到对方倔强的绿眼中闪过一道光芒，他还没反应过来，Loki就搂过他的脖颈顺势亲上。

人人都说Loki的薄唇是无情的象征，可Thor今日才知道那里和任何人一样都是温热的，但令他追悔莫及的是，那时他的第一反应就是推开Loki。

这一行为仿佛激怒了少年，他愣了一下，皱起眉峰愤怒地吼道：“我不是个孩子了！Thor，我有权利追求我想要的，而从过去到现在，我想要的就是你！”

“不，Loki，你不明白。”Thor的太阳穴突突地跳，他不知道是否应该接受这份突如其来却又酝酿已久的爱意，“我是恶魔，而你是猎魔人——”

“那又怎样？是你把我带离Laufeyson家的，我们在一起生活了这么多年。”Loki一生气眼眶就开始泛红，他颤抖着，就像要爆发的火山，“Thor，我不要你的亲情或者友善——我再也无法忍受只是看着你了，你不想要我……”

Thor猛地打断了Loki的臆测，“Loki！我没有那个意思，但我们不能——”

“不是不能，而是你不敢！”

Loki发红的眼圈让Thor着急不已，他上前一步，Loki就退后一步，Thor看着这个快陷入死循环的少年生怕他做出什么不好的决定。自从去年Loki生日他索要过一个吻后，冥冥之中Thor就已经意识到有什么已经不同，但活了太久让他变得迟钝，直到今日他才敢于承认那是什么。

他对Loki不是单纯的亲情，也不是什么友情。

“我没有不想要你。”他叹气着认命上前抓住少年的手，把他抱进怀里。


	11. Chapter 11

“你好，请问Thor Odinson先生住在哪号房？”少年露出微笑，友善地询问前台正在忙碌的接待小姐，他穿着黑色风衣，里面是一件墨绿色的针织衫，修长的手指搭在大理石面上，看起来优雅而迷人。

“你好，他住在A308号房。”负责接待的女士被少年看得脸红心跳，一时忘了这位客人说过要为他的信息保密，覆在鼠标上的手指微微收紧泛白，脱口而出少年想要的答案。

Loki微向前倾，“能麻烦您帮我打个电话让Odinson先生下来吗？”在得到肯定的答复后他转过身去倚靠前台，眼里闪过一道精光。

他从出生到现在还没见过像Thor这样没用的家伙。

Loki愤懑地想，他肯定是后悔了，说什么“没有不想要你”绝对是假的，不然他不会在回家的第二天就搬了出来，还编出“去Bruce家玩两天”这种不象样的理由来搪塞少年，让Loki一顿好找，他真想马上学会效力最强的法阵，把Thor这个不敢面对现实的恶魔锁在家里，这样他就再也不敢把他当孩子看待了！

和他在一起很丢脸吗？Thor怎么敢躲到旅店去？Loki气得攥紧拳头，开始思索等会要怎么对付Thor。还好Tony这次没有站在恶魔那头，立刻给他提供了实时行踪，不然……Loki真是不介意动用别的方法逼Thor现身。

电梯门缓缓打开，站在大堂里的Loki看到穿休闲装的男人揉着金发颓丧地向他走来，一副被责骂过的模样，不知道是在装可怜给谁看。Loki走上前去，勾着再灿烂不过的微笑说：“打算回家了吗？”

“喔……我要杀了Tony Stark，嘿，Loki我没有在躲着你，我只是需要一个人静静，思考一些私人问题。”Thor小声地嘟囔，他眼睛下方的黑眼圈证明他没有说谎，他确实一天到晚都在思考。

Loki才不管那么多，他冷哼一声说：“你可以回家想，Thor Odinson，最好别被我发现你那天说的都是骗人的。”

Thor头疼地想，那时他就不应该为了挽留Loki一股脑把自己的心意都全盘托出——虽然他对这个猎魔人的感情不一般，甚至可以说是喜欢至极，但他毕竟年纪大了，考虑的会比Loki多——比如Odin会不会为此继续找Loki麻烦，比如猎魔人与恶魔在一起会不会没有好结果，比如Loki的寿命，少年人的喜欢是否是真心实意，或只是一时的迷恋……Thor不敢肯定的东西太多，他需要时间去把它一一想清楚，然而在Loki身边他容易迷失，所以搬出来住几天是再好不过的选择。

经过这段时间的思考，他心里隐约已经有了答案，吸血鬼和狼人在一起过，人类和恶魔在一起过，所以其实他跟Loki在一起也没那么惊世骇俗。

“Thor，我跟你说过这是我的选择，你还要我重复几遍？”Loki急躁地捋了一把头发，“够了，你再不回家，我就告你性侵犯，我还有半年成年，闹到法庭上你可开脱不了。”

看着他威胁的目光Thor顿时哭笑不得，这罪名他可承担不起，“Loki你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“我知道，所以为了不闹笑话，你跟我回家。”Loki说完直接抓着他的手臂往外走，像当年他带自己去诊所一样，把Thor丢上副驾驶座，帅气地踩下油门扬长而去，他虽然还没领驾照，但Thor往日可没让他少摸他的车。

“呃，这几天过得好吗？都在做什么？”车上难得陷入尴尬气氛，Thor也知道自己做得不对，赶忙用咒语把旅店里的行李全部移回家中，希望Loki能快点消气。

Loki露出森森白牙，“练习捆魔咒。”

这下Thor干脆地闭嘴了，他揉揉太阳穴，觉得自己以前真是太宠Loki了。

<<< 

事实上回到家的日子和住在旅店里没什么两样，Loki长大了，不再是个天天会黏在他身边的小孩，他白天自己去Natasha家，晚上才会回来，和Thor名义上像是确认了恋爱关系，但实际上两个人的交流明显要比以前少得多。每天醒来面对着一座空房，Thor不知道事态究竟是在恶化还是在好转，他原本活泼的个性被Loki明目张胆地冷了几天顿时一蹶不振，Thor自暴自弃地认识到——他是真的喜欢Loki，而且十分不习惯他的男孩不再依靠自己。

但他后来才知道，Loki那段时间一直不理他其实是想向他证明自己已经足够成熟，没有他也能好好生活。Thor从Natasha口中得知此事后高兴地回家抱着小恶魔亲了好久，不过那都是后话。

寂寞的恶魔在家里看了一天电视，故意没做晚饭等Loki回来做给他吃，果不其然少年到家给了他一个白眼便径直走向厨房，Thor赶忙从沙发上下来跟在Loki身后，小心地把少年圈进怀里，闷闷地说：“嘿，情侣之间怎么能一句话都不说呢？”

“喔？你现在承认自己爱我爱得发狂了？”Loki冷哼着把鸡蛋翻了个面，“出去，不要影响我准备晚饭。”他这时候倒是脾气大了起来，指责Thor阻碍了他的活动。

“不。”恶魔无赖地说，手环着Loki的腰不让他去拿调味料，猎魔人怎样都逃不开恶魔的怪力桎梏，最后他丧气地发出一声吼叫，关掉煤气灶转身任精壮的恶魔抱起他，用力吻上对方的嘴角。

嘶——Loki太大力了，他的牙齿磕到Thor的嘴唇，一时间腥甜的血味在他们口腔内扩散，好像两次亲吻都是Loki主动，Thor懊恼极了，他托着爱人的屁股把他抱到烹饪台上，捧起Loki的脸伸出舌头在那薄唇上舔舐了一圈。

论起接吻经验，小Loki怎么会敌得过Thor。他早年在法国玩的时候积累了不少经验，至少来一个能把Loki弄得晕头转向的法式热吻是再容易不过的。Loki嘴里都是干净的薄荷香，Thor吮着他那平常不饶人的舌头，把整个厨房都搅得暧昧有声，对方攀着他的肩膀，终于受不了地推拒着Thor的胸膛，恶魔最后舔了舔Loki的齿关和唇瓣然后松开他。

Loki慢条斯理地摸了摸自己被吻肿的嘴唇，“我突然在想，你到底多少岁了，这张嘴又吻过多少人？”他不满地盯着Thor的眼睛，为刚才那个火辣的湿吻感到些许困窘。

恶魔尴尬地揉了揉金发，“呃……可能一千多……或者两千，喂喂！我开玩笑的。”他连忙拉住要出厨房的Loki，不得不一遍又一遍地跟对方保证，“近一百年只有你，我发誓，之前我也没认真喜欢过谁，更没有结婚或者离婚的经验。”

少年转过身去翻还没完成的培根煎蛋，勾着嘴角冷不丁地来了一句：“现在退货还来得及吗？”他话音一落，恶魔就把全身重量都压在了他身上，用各式各样奇怪的话回绝了他。

晚饭过后两人窝在沙发上看今天的晚间新闻，Loki不知道Thor究竟是怎么养成这种爱好的，连他都对人类世界的新闻提不起劲，Thor居然能看得津津有味，甚至没注意到他刚才说了什么，少年百无聊赖地变着咒法，手指间带过一缕莹绿，跟随在后的是一串小火花。

“……Thor，忘了告诉你，上个月Natasha教我如何召唤使魔了。”Loki眼睛里闪过戏谑的光芒。

漫不经心的一句话让Thor立即产生危机意识，他狐疑地低头盯着窝在自己身边的小恶魔，对方说完便跳下沙发离开客厅，在一楼找了个空旷处开始吟诵咒语，一时间周围陷入了黑暗，除了电视屏幕，整个房子只剩下Loki身边闪烁着绿光。

这小子想干什么？Thor回头，凝视着地上快成型的法阵——Loki不再是当年那个孩子了，他现在的法力足以召唤出一只与他相配的魔法生物，Thor一点都不希望第三者插足他们目前的生活。

令人意外的是，那道绿光在最刺眼时忽然熄灭，Loki像受到什么冲击似的向后一跌，Thor闪身飞快来到他身后搂住他，大手一挥打开客厅里所有日光灯，扑灭最后一丝游离的绿色。

“怎么回事。”Loki从Thor身上起来，他不肯死心想再试一次，却被Thor揽下。

“别试了，你还不够熟练。”Thor的下巴抵上Loki的后脑，“召唤咒很耗魔力，对未成年人来说难了点。”

Loki狐疑地转身盯着Thor，“等等……别告诉我这是你做的手脚。”他思虑二三，还是觉得事有蹊跷，冷哼了一声，“你可是活了几千岁的恶魔，不要被我发现你除了老以外还小心眼。”

“当然不是我。”Thor辩解起来，“听着，你见过我施咒，刚才没有一点红光闪现是吧？说明我没动手脚。”

Loki露出古怪的微笑，他反问道：“是吗？”不是很在意Thor的答案，Loki深深地看了一眼刚才法阵的位置，无所谓地耸耸肩，Loki打了个呵欠，“反正你赶走我的使魔也不是一次两次了，不是吗？”他在暗示七年前的事，盯着Thor，眼睛里染上一丝嘲讽。

瞧瞧他捡了个多没良心的小鬼，Thor磨了磨牙，“七年前你什么东西都没召唤出来，我可没对你的小宝贝做什么。”

“喔，你说我无能吗？”Loki眯了眯眼靠近Thor，把男人推到墙边，“那即使我没施咒语也要跑出来和我定下契约的你又算什么呢？”他拉起袖子露出手臂上与Thor共有的纹身标记，得意洋洋地展示给对方看。

Thor争不过他，也不想跟他争，他低头咬住Loki那喋喋不休的唇，少年一下噤声，踮脚往Thor身上靠，他很喜欢这种亲昵的举动，那是过去六年他在Thor家不曾有过的经历，对他来说新鲜而又美好，他们用同个牌子的牙膏，清新的薄荷味在齿间流转，晚饭前的那次已经很好地教会Loki如何进行一场热辣的亲吻，他发出满足的喟叹，伸出舌头舔过Thor的唇瓣，暂忘刚才的争执，环着Thor颈部的手不断向下，恶作剧地捏了把他硬邦邦的臀部，腿挤进他的胯间磨蹭，Loki渴求着暗示。

Thor一看事情要往不对的方向发展，连忙头疼地停止了这场亲吻说：“我当初怎么会选中你……好了，你有我就够了，不要再想召唤使魔的事了。”

Loki的绿眼转着，不知道有没有把Thor的话听进去，他趴在男人肩头闷闷地说：“现在不想要使魔了，要这个。”他抬起头，腿不断磨蹭Thor的胯下。

恶魔感觉自己脑袋都要爆炸了，“不，不行。”他义正言辞地拒绝Loki，想等他再大一点，原本以为Loki会不高兴，Thor都开始准备新的说辞了，没想到少年立马向后欠身眨了眨眼大笑出声：

“你勃起了哦。”他哼着歌跑到楼上，独留Thor一人在客厅中尴尬。


	12. Chapter 12

Loki十七岁那年正好赶上Thor的整十生日。

随着成年日的逼近，Loki也对Thor步步紧逼起来。他们谁也忘不了那晚Thor的窘境，一边是初尝情欲欲罢不能的少年猎魔人，一边是不敢擅动生怕伤害到爱人的成年恶魔，作为地狱之主，Odin从未教过Thor忍耐，但在Loki身上Thor真是把这个词身体力行到极致。

直到很久以后Thor一想起这件事就止不住后悔，他根本没有必要等待，甚至应该早点抛却良知把该死的小家伙吃干抹净，但现时现地只要Loki逼近，他就后退。少年这次倒是十分耐心，也许他觉得这个你追我赶的游戏十分有趣，便乐得一而再再而三地看恶魔发窘。

过去十年Thor在地狱待的时间太少，他实在不好意思连Frigga主动提出要为他办生日会的要求都拒绝，便只能在生日前一个月来回奔波，好在Loki的生日是再下个月，不然Thor觉得他肯定会一个头两个大了。

“喔，你说你生日那天不能留在家里？”Loki阴着脸躺在Thor身边听恶魔提起过几天他在地狱有个生日会的事，本来揪着Thor长发在玩的手指也倏地收紧，让恶魔吃痛地嚎叫一声。

Thor赶忙把自己的头发从Loki手中解救出来，叹了口气说：“没办法，再过二十年或者三十年我就得接管地狱的事务，而且这次是我母亲办的生日会，我不好意思不去。”

“那你带我去。”Loki执着地看向那双蓝眼睛，瘦削的颧骨搁在Thor手臂上压得对方发疼也不肯松开。

Thor哭笑不得地说：“不行，那里恶魔太多，你是人类，我担心你出事。我不会一天都待在那里的……我也不想错过你的礼物啊。”

说到礼物，是的，Loki最近总是神神秘秘。Natasha和Tony的教学任务在一周前彻底结束，换句话说就是Loki终于毕业了，Natasha干完这单长达三四年的生意便迅速搬了新家，企图离这对情侣远点——当Thor的朋友们知道他和Loki在一起时都不约而同地都露出了“我早就知道”的微笑——Tony不再上门打扰，想给这对热恋中的白痴留一个隐秘空间。

但Odinson家最近仍旧只有Thor一人，Loki经常不在家，而且一出去就是一天，Thor不知道他在忙什么，多次猜测只能估计Loki是去给他准备生日礼物了。

“做梦吧你，没有礼物。”Loki打了个呵欠，翻身背对男人，他才不会送礼物给Thor呢，谁知道他都过了多少生日，收过多少礼物了。

“哦不。”Thor沮丧地说，虽然不是很在意，但这毕竟是他跟Loki在一起过的第一个生日……算了，反正那天他能不能在十二点前回家都是个问题，Loki还是别准备得太隆重才好。

可在他生日的前日，Loki不见了。

Loki的新乐趣是把Thor从晨勃中弄醒，欣赏他什么都不能做的模样，但某天清晨Thor一觉醒来身边早已一片冰凉，摸索了一会儿没触到熟悉的热度，Thor揉了揉惺忪的睡眼起身，刚想下地穿鞋，就踩到了藏在拖鞋中的便利贴。

他疑惑地拿起来，发觉上面写着一个地址。

如果他没记错，那是他们家附近的花店。Thor看着那熟悉的笔迹就知道这是Loki跟他玩的游戏，摇摇头笑了笑，Thor赶紧开始换衣服洗漱。

开车到花店时正好是早上十点，Thor穿着灰色的针织衫，外面套着新的红色风衣，匆匆把头发扎好就出了门，不知道Loki会在哪里等他，也不敢让对方等待太久。他推开店门，清新的花香扑鼻而来，他扫视眼前的花架，没发现Loki的身影。

Thor从前只来过这儿几次，没想到老板娘还记得他，那位中年女士热情地上前，确认了他就是Thor Odinson，随后便从花房中抱出一束玫瑰赠予他，“祝你生日快乐，Odinson先生。”

Thor仓促接过盛着玫瑰的花束，花香沁入鼻息，他低头，入眼尽是黑色，花瓣上面的露珠还没干涸，衬得玫瑰更加动人。尽管不是求爱惯用的红玫瑰，Thor却分外喜爱这个颜色。

黑色与地狱相配，黑色与他相配。

提前一天给他过生日，还送了这种花束，Loki真是清楚怎么才能更好地将其他人比下去。Thor满足地笑，拿起玫瑰花束上的卡片，上面又是一个地址，Loki甚至调皮地在卡片角落画了一对恶魔翅膀。

Thor忍不住在卡片上落下一个亲吻，然后抱着玫瑰离开花店，朝下一个地点驱车前进——他很好奇，Loki还要给他什么惊喜。

目的地是贝佛利山庄的格耶特酒店。

但那张卡片上并没有更多的信息，Thor为难地皱起眉头，没想到刚步入酒店大厅就有侍者上前微笑着对他说：“请跟我来。”

好吧，一定是Loki拿着他的黑卡在这里消费了。Thor翻了个白眼，不然今天不会每个人都一副“我认识你”、“你就是我要等的那个人”的表情，他蹬着皮鞋跟随侍从乘电梯来到顶楼，等待时间太长以至于Thor稍稍有些不耐烦了。

最后侍从交给他一张房卡，他来到了正确的房号门前。

手摸上木纹，Thor不禁好奇这扇门后等着他的究竟是什么，是又一个地址线索，还是Loki？他深吸了一口气，听到门锁感应房卡发出声响。

“Loki？”进门便是个隔断，Thor慢慢踱步走进漆黑的总统套房，还好他的夜视力不错，不然肯定会摔倒。Thor又喊了Loki一声，刚想走到窗边拉开帘子，可下一秒——

原本漆黑的房内忽的亮起来，空旷的地面现出饱满完整的绿色五芒星纹路，无数荧光落在四周，就像置身在银河，Thor脚下被怪力吸附，渐渐地连手都动弹不得，他急切地想要挣脱，可一施咒语他才发现自己的魔力也被锁住——他一时大意踩进了捕捉恶魔的阵法，且后知后觉地发现自己已被猎魔人套牢。

房间里响起脚步声，踩着牛津鞋、身着纯黑三件套，散发禁欲气息的Loki从容地走到Thor面前，他满意地看着着急的恶魔，打了个响指，在法阵中的金发男人立刻现出原形，金色的角从发中探出，黑色的翅膀在身后舒展，Loki整理着袖口一步步靠近Thor。

“真好看……”他的喟叹一点没有打消Thor的疑虑。

Thor不敢相信有一天Loki竟然会拿猎魔法阵来对付他，他咬着牙，试图冷静面对他一手养大的猎魔人，“Loki，你在做什么。”

凑近了看他才发现Loki的西装上绣着暗纹，那三件套真是太适合他了，纯黑色，神秘的纯黑色，如果Thor现在的处境不那么糟糕，也许他还会对此赞叹一番。

Loki艳红的薄唇与蛇信的颜色一样，他微笑着说：“你说呢？做一件猎魔人对恶魔都会做的事？”

Thor低骂起来，但他根本无可奈何，这种法阵太特殊了，如果是平时他一定会有所提防，但今天是Loki帮他过生日，他全然忘了对方也是个猎魔人，究竟是什么时候开始Loki背叛了他？Thor死死盯着那双绿眼，仍旧不敢相信眼前的一切。Loki慢慢退到法阵边缘，以为他要开始吟诵处决咒了，Thor的心不住地往下坠落。

“不是每一个猎魔人都和我一样，Thor。”Loki望向那双蓝眼睛，“我是被你养大的，所以我没有良知，也跟其他人行事不同。”

Thor拼命挣扎，企图找到这个法阵的漏洞，可他明显低估了Loki的能力，这孩子已经在不知不觉中成长成为一个优秀的猎魔人，没有任何瑕疵的咒语强硬地压在Thor身上，他只能眼睁睁地看着Loki进一步动作。

“呵。”Loki垂了垂眼睑，看到Thor的反应他不禁觉得有趣，右手别开外套上的第一颗扣子，Loki将西装脱下，不在意地丢向一边。

等等——事情怎么好像不太对劲？

Thor惊讶地看着正在解马甲扣的Loki，他旁若无人地解开一件件衣服丢到地上，直到他身上的衬衫亲吻上地板，Thor才意识到这件事根本和他想的不一样，铺天盖地的欣喜迷住他的心智，他内心掀起巨浪，全身的血液都往一个地方冲去。

六英尺的少年在心爱之人面前除下每一件衣物，他蹬掉皮鞋解开皮带脱下西裤，抬眼发现恶魔眼睛都看直了，然后颤抖地弯下腰去脱他的袜子。

Loki的背很漂亮——Thor盯着那精瘦的腰身，与当年小痨鬼的消瘦完全不同，贴在皮肤上的脊椎微凸，他咽咽口水，突然很想亲吻这具身体的每一寸，让Loki浑身上下都沾满自己的味道，叫所有人都知道他是他的。跟Loki在一起这么多年，他不是没有起过邪念，但当Loki做到了这一步，他再也没法压制心底的洪水猛兽了。

Loki重新起身时全身只剩下棉质内裤，他的脸颊微红，苍白的皮肤上好像也泛着一点粉红，看起来可爱极了，胸前深色的肉粒因接触冷空气而微微硬起，笔直的腿上没有一丝赘肉，他抬头迎上Thor深沉的目光，那双眼睛便将他浑身上下都仔细地扫视一遍。

这家伙与刚才要囚困他的猎魔人简直判若两人，Thor舔舔唇，继续侵略性地盯着Loki看。

Loki走进法阵，站在Thor身前抚上那金色的犄角，假装冷静地眨眼一笑：“你胆子真小，还是说你不信任我？”他虽然这样说，却仿佛对Thor的表现很满意。

“我错了，拜托，先让我出来。”Thor连忙为自己的过激反应道歉，可对方摇了摇头，眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠。

“Thor，你是恶魔，且只属于我。”Loki目不转睛看着Thor，修长的手指探入下身，慢慢褪下身上的最后一件，他邪恶地弯了弯嘴角，“我猜这是你生命中唯一一次在法阵中做爱的经历。”


	13. Chapter 13

Loki把僵直的Thor推倒在地跨坐到他身上，他干脆利落地解开男人的皮带，缓慢地拉下裤链，安静的房间只有金属摩擦的声响与两人微弱的呼吸。Loki一边抬眼看Thor的反应一边继续手上的动作，男人隐忍地喘息，一副想挣脱术法的模样，Loki微笑，他苦练了这么久怎么会让Thor轻易逃脱，他会把恶魔捆在他身边一辈子的。

空气有点凉，Loki后悔那么早把自己剥干净了，他伸手脱下Thor的牛仔裤，在心里埋怨这家伙今天又穿得这么随便，俯下身用嘴把Thor的内裤慢慢扯下来，Thor难耐地呻吟，猝不及防，他的脸被弹出来的阴茎打了一下，Loki愣了愣，他从未见过别人的尺寸，但根据Thor的身材他就知道不可能小到哪去，但真正与那被他刺激得半勃的性器见面时，Loki一瞬尴尬，脸颊被划下一道湿漉漉的印记。

Loki舔舔唇，不敢抬头去看Thor，他扶起柱身在自己的唇瓣上蹭了蹭，感觉唇上被磨得湿黏，手心圈住的柱体发胀，Loki像以前自慰那样按揉底端的囊袋，思虑再三还是伸了舌头把紫红色的龟头稍稍含入口中。

这感觉一点也不好，Thor的气息极具侵略性，Loki不敢想象等会的事要怎么进行下去，他舔了舔上面的裂口，一手抚弄着粗长的柱身，试着把Thor含得更深。

喔，天，他在操Loki的嘴巴。Thor被脑中的淫邪念头刺激得又硬了几分，他多想把这孩子拉到自己身下狠狠贯穿，而不是像现在这样被动地看对方伏在自己胯下，光是Loki用脸蹭他的样子Thor都激动得难以自持，遑论他还伸出那艳红的小舌在马眼上扫了一圈，发出满足的呼噜声。操，Thor的额上满是汗珠，急着冲破法阵的束缚。Loki又开始了舔吮，一连串湿漉漉的触感从顶端到底下，他金色的毛发扎在Loki脸上，对方讨好地吮吸沉甸甸的囊袋，Thor真想让他走开，不然他快要没法控制在他脸上射精的欲望了。

“呼——Loki，别这样。”Thor忍不住求饶，他硬得发痛，被Loki搞得全身上下只有一个地方还有知觉。

“嗯？你不喜欢吗？”Loki微笑，小心地避免牙齿会磕到Thor，他虽然是个新手，不懂太多花样只能含着舔舔，但这已经足以让Thor发狂，就连他自己，鼻间充斥着Thor的荷尔蒙，腥咸的精液滑入喉管，Loki也难受起来，他胡乱舔了几下然后吐出Thor的阴茎。

以为Loki总算愿意解开咒语，Thor深呼了口气，没想到Loki脱下内裤，全身都泛着粉红，目光闪躲不敢直视Thor，然后下一秒，Loki分开臀瓣夹住了他的大家伙——撒旦啊，Thor可真不知道Loki这么会撩拨人，他双目充血，死死盯着少年苍白诱人的身躯，肉感十足的屁股磨蹭他的阴茎，敏感的肉穴被他戳一下就缩一下，会阴处不一会儿便一片湿黏，Thor被他蹭了几下快感连连，少年也情迷意乱起来，撸动着自己的茎柱顶端，被这淫靡的场景弄得要高潮。

“Thor，Thor……”处子的耐力不是太好，Loki眼角挂着兴奋的生理泪水，一下子阴茎射出浓厚的白浊打在Thor与他的胸腹之间，星星点点，有些还跑到了Thor脸上，Loki慢慢躺倒在Thor身上，喘着气发出满足的叹息，就在他心想休息一会儿再来处置恶魔的时候，法阵周围的绿光一下子黯淡下来，漆黑的房间亮起灯，他被转移到床上，欺压下来的吻热烈而迷乱，Loki脑袋发懵，隔了一会儿才意识到——他的咒法被Thor破了。

“唔唔……放开，我来！”Loki跟Thor抢夺主导权，不满地躲闪恶魔的亲吻，但他的舌头还是被拉出来舔了一圈，舌尖被咬了一口，Loki企图推拒，可Thor的力气太大了， 他最后无力地陷入枕头中，仰头看着华丽的吊顶，心想计划又失败了。

“你只需要躺好，然后——我会如你所愿，好好操你。” 离开法阵犄角便消失了，Thor扯着残忍的微笑，Loki把他身上的兽性完全激了出来，他迅速脱下上衣，Thor压在Loki身上，唇瓣在他的五官游离，吮吻冰凉的耳垂，他像踩到了禁区，Loki瞬时颤抖着想要侧开身体，Thor玩味一笑，继续研磨那块软肉，手也不规矩地抚弄属于他的一切。

Loki几乎要尖叫了，他就知道Thor疯起来很可怕，腿脚完全压制着他，顺着脖颈向下的亲吻毫不客气地咬上了乳珠，Loki难受地哭泣起来，“不，Thor，不要那里……啊啊嗯……”左边的肉粒被Thor吸得发疼，完全挺立的顶端被犬齿磨着，一边处在湿热的口腔中，一边却暴露在空气里，Loki耸动了下腰身，Thor就像知道他在想什么似的，手指突然捏上那被冷落的乳粒，粗糙的指腹蹭着敏感的表面，刚释放过的阴茎又在Thor的磨蹭下慢慢勃起。

“嗯啊，用力……”Loki不知廉耻地低叫起来，无意识觉地挺胸把肉粒往Thor口中送，腿脚环住Thor的腰腹，本能促使他也抚摸Thor，指甲在男人的背上撂下划痕，脚趾暗示性地蹭Thor的腰眼，他的舌窜进Thor的耳廓，无一不在催促对方给予他更多快感。

Thor低骂一声，狠狠咬了Loki一口后离开他的乳头，充血的阴茎被腹肌磨蹭得更加难耐，Thor看着躺在床上乖巧张开腿有点迷糊的Loki，他这副傻傻的样子也可爱极了，Thor伸出两根手指凑到他唇边，Loki含住他的指尖，尖牙在指腹上有意无意地摩擦，他把Thor整个骨节含进去，直到舔得水润，男人才受不了地离开他，而下一秒，Thor牵起他的手指，一同向下游走。

“不，不要——”Loki仿佛意识到他要做什么了，羞耻地想要抽回手来，可Thor强硬地把他拉到穴口边，按压了一会儿Loki就被恶魔牵引着进入自己体内，他哭出来，因为小声啜泣穴肉一抽一抽地吸着自己，腿被Thor分开，一只搭在对方肩上，这姿势对他来说简直不能更屈辱了。

“乖，你会喜欢的。”Thor微笑，露出恶魔的本性，把Loki的手指往里头推进，可他的少年不高兴极了，脸上挂着未干的泪痕，不知道是害羞还是兴奋，一个劲地往后缩，Thor烦躁地咬了他的小腿一口，少年像受惊的小鹿一样看着他，在他没注意的时候，Thor悄悄推入自己的手指，“放松点，你太紧了。”他懒得去拿床头的润滑剂，就着Loki湿黏的口水慢慢按压肠道，带领另一只纤细的手指一同拓开敏感的内壁。

“不舒服，Thor。”Loki闷闷地说，有异物在他体内搅动，穴口被硬生生撑开，他忍不住瑟缩，感觉自己和Thor的手指被吸咬他更不好意思起来，该死的Thor，要不是他生日……

“真拿你没办法。”Thor叹了口气，把两人的手指一同撤出，Loki还是很紧，虽然可以容纳三根指头，但这样根本没法快点进入正题，于是他把Loki翻了个身。

Loki以为Thor要进来了，紧张地想叫他轻点，正当他胡思乱想的时候，一根湿热的软物舔上他的臀肉，Loki差点尖叫出声，“不，Thor，你不要……唔，你变态，啊啊啊——”臀上硬生生挨了一巴掌，Loki哭叫起来，Thor亲吻着他的臀部，舌尖在臀肉上划着圈，色情至极地顺着尾椎骨舔到股沟，然后舔开刚才用手指扩张的地方，Thor就这样用舌头探了进来，模仿着性交的动作进进出出，湿哒哒的口水黏连在穴口周围，等Loki被这一幕刺激得丢了灵魂倒在枕头中不再乱叫后，Thor又开始舔舐他的会阴，还一边伸手到前端去揉弄他胀痛的阴茎，Loki觉得整个人都乱了。

“Thor，唔，进来，不要舌头——”Loki闷哼着，在Thor停止对他臀肉的亲吻后翻了个身，自己羞耻地掰开穴口，抬起两条长腿架在恶魔肩上，“进来——”他在Thor凑近的时候在他耳边说了个词，然后恶魔再也忍不住了。

进入的最初固然是痛的，Loki咬着唇也会泄出一两声闷哼，他感觉自己整个人像被Thor撕裂一样，看到他这样恶魔心疼不已想要退出，Loki却不满地环着他的腰把他拉得更近，怕他太着急反倒伤了自己，Thor不得不按照自己原先的节奏来。

紧致的穴肉不断吸咬着柱身，Thor搓揉着Loki的肉粒和阴茎企图分散他的注意力，不一会儿少年就放松下来，穴肉开始有规律的收缩，让他慢慢进到最深，两个人都发出一阵叹息，Thor暂停动作俯身去吻Loki苍白的唇瓣，无奈地抚过他汗湿的发，不知道自己为什么会这么爱这个要强的男孩。

“动动。”Loki适应了Thor的存在，自己抬头去吻Thor的嘴角，怕男人还心有顾虑，Loki不得不再度给他下一剂猛药，“你刚才说会好好操我的，现在不行了？”他戏谑地反问，压下穴口发麻的疼痛向Thor挑衅一笑。

“我会操你的，而且是操哭你。”Thor最经不起激将了，他抬起Loki的腿，一手拧着他的乳珠一边猛烈地进攻，他撤出狰狞的阴茎，又狠狠操进去，Loki发出短促的哭音，攀住他的肩背，短短的指甲在皮肉上留下血痕，Loki一口咬住Thor肩头，牙齿研磨着皮肉几乎要咬出血来，Thor一次次撞他，肉棒操到身体的最深处，Loki腿脚发软，只觉得无尽的快感从腰椎处冒出向上，酥麻的电流从脚心传上来。

“啊啊——好棒，嗯唔……”Loki失声赞叹道，他舔舐着Thor肩上的牙印，呜呜叫着，湿热的穴肉包裹着Thor的阴茎，粗壮的阳具破开层层迭迭直戳上他的敏感点，那一刹他的尖叫都高了几个音调，颤抖着感觉Thor不断撞击那儿，Loki崩溃地哭起来，穴口发麻，他从不知道自己也有这样的一面，臣服在快感之下，被情欲充斥着，整个人都不是自己的了。

Thor每撞Loki一下就感觉到穴肉在咬他，他爽得要命，眼睛发红掐着Loki的大腿继续进攻，看见少年被他操得失神不禁更加满足，Thor突然起了玩心，慢慢停下了动作，果不其然刚食髓知味的Loki回过神来不满地瞪了他一眼，Thor翻了个身让Loki骑在他身上，饶有兴致地看着对方说：“刚才不是很想这样玩的吗？我满足你。”

Loki恨死Thor了，他现在力气都快没了Thor才允许他主导这段关系，但Loki依旧倔强地撑在Thor身上用那根肉棒操起自己来，他嗯嗯啊啊地小声叫着，湿漉漉的绿眼去看Thor的神情，他爱的恶魔正痴迷地望着他，那双蓝眼睛里都是自己的倒影，精壮的肌肉上淌着汗水和干涸的精液，Thor抹了一把汗湿的金发，勾着笑看他继续动作。

白皙的臀肉吞吐着紫黑色巨物，这画面实在太过淫靡，Thor今天才知道Loki真的很适合他父亲的那套美学，如果下次他能穿着那些衣服，然后让他一件件剥个干净……Thor怒吼一声将Loki按回床铺里。

“要高潮了，不……Thor你重点，啊啊嗯——”Loki哭着，阴茎被Thor揉了几把后又喷出精液，他浑身痉挛，射了他俩一身，在半昏厥中Loki瞥见Thor下巴上的精液，他嘟囔着说不是故意的，然后伸出舌头帮Thor舔干净，他无意的举动让Thor更疯狂了几分，恶魔几乎是发狠地捏着他的臀肉，全部退出又进入，龟头把小穴撑到最开，整个房间一时间都是肉体拍打的声音，Thor把他的屁股撞得通红，Loki想，肯定是的。他迷迷糊糊沙哑地叫，穴口淌出一些混合液，黏连在臀肉上，还有一些滴在Thor的毛发中，Loki在颤粟中被Thor抱起来托在怀中，不断向上颠簸，他哀求Thor慢点，可恶魔根本不理会他，把穴肉操得红肿，几个冲刺后在Loki体内高潮。

“唔，你不要射在里面……”Loki抽噎两下，就好像Thor这样做他会怀孕似的，恶魔微烫的精液把后穴浇得发烫，天边适时电闪雷鸣，窗外开始下起雨来。

刚发泄过一次Loki已经累得不行了，他躺在床上，眼睛都快睁不开了。

“嗯，你好棒，Loki——”Thor低叹着，没有撤出阴茎，而是堵着那些液体拉起Loki一只腿。

“我不要了！”Loki难受地拒绝，可下一秒Thor慢慢硬起来的阴茎让他忍不住尖叫，这家伙——这个非人类又要开始像打桩机一样操他了，他还这么年轻，一点不想因为一个生日就死在床上！

Loki整个晚上都在醒来与昏迷中度过，他被Thor翻来覆去地操了好多次，以各种各样的姿势，就算最后到了浴室准备清洗，那个欲求不满的混蛋还用他的腿来了一发，他穴肉红肿，操多了根本合不上，可怜地外翻着嫩肉，Loki筋疲力尽，什么话都被逼着喊出来了而Thor还是没有高潮，Loki甚至求他不要再来了，Thor也像听不见似的。

那时Loki才知道每一个恶魔本质上都是相似的，他根本无力抵抗色欲熏心的Thor，或者说他到底压制了多少年的欲念呢？Loki不知道，但在他真正昏迷过去之前，他仍不忘在Thor耳边说：“生日快乐。”至于后面Thor拉着他的手说了千百次我爱你，也许Loki就没有听见了。


	14. Chapter 14

Fandral后来每每回想起那个隆重的生日会就觉得尴尬不已，全地狱有头有脸的恶魔集聚一堂，魔王Odin与他的王后Frigga一同出席，结果本打算从白天开始到深夜的狂欢最后竟然拖到入夜才草草开场，生日会的主角迟迟未到使Odin的脸色像调色盘那样一变再变，即使之后Thor现身对在场的宾客一再道歉，Odin也没顾忌他是今天的主角，当场责骂一通，弄得众恶魔好不尴尬。

唉，魔王的家事外人可不敢管。Fandral知道那对父子一向不爱给对方留面子，但Thor难得没当即跟他父亲吵起来，而始终保持着微笑，这让阶下的Fandral起了疑心。

事后追问Thor便说这次是他不对，认错态度这么诚恳Fandral信他就有鬼了。经过风月场老手的推测，Thor肯定是拿下了他家的麻烦精——喔，仔细算算那孩子应该已经成年了，不是要陪情人，Thor还真不敢放他父母的鸽子——起码他不敢让Frigga久等。

正如Fandral所料，Thor的确是为Loki耽搁了行程。他把人操到昏迷才后知后觉自己过分了，歉疚地抱着Loki去洗澡回来睡到深夜，醒来两个人都饥肠辘辘，找前台订了餐送上来用过后Thor突然发现已经是第二天，地狱里的生日会再过不久就要开始，可他实在不想在这个节骨眼上离开Loki，于是拖着拖着，Thor又和Loki待到了下午，他们一起吃过蛋糕——好吧又是生日蛋糕——Loki问他怎么还不回地狱，Thor才敢离开人间。

草草应付了地狱的生日会Thor甚至没有在金宫过夜就赶了回来，顾不得别的恶魔怎么说他，也没跟母亲解释他的来去匆匆。回到家时Thor发现沙发上蜷缩着个人影，Loki裹着毯子，电视机还在播放节目，他已经睡得昏昏沉沉，却没有回房间。Thor的心软成一片，正准备过去抱起青年，睡得不深的Loki这时恰好醒来，尚未对焦的绿眼迷糊地看着他，打了个呵欠从沙发上下来说：“回来了？生日会热闹吗？”

青年赤着脚踩在木地板上，天有点冷，Thor想起以前Loki也喜欢在冬夜这样跑到他房里，“你还是跟小时候一样，光脚对身体不好。”

“知道了。”Loki不得不听恶魔的话穿上棉拖，“所以，生日会热闹吗？”

他们一起上楼，Thor一步步踩着Loki走过的台阶，“没什么特别的。对我来说，昨天就收到了最珍贵的礼物。”

Loki回头瞪了他一眼，脸上覆着绯红。那种不知廉耻的事他再也不会做了，到现在他走路的姿势还很奇怪，在沙发上束手束脚地躺久了更是浑身酸疼——喔，他一身病痛，Thor却好得不得了，Loki阴郁地说：“别以为这样就能讨好我，你昨晚的行为依旧很禽兽，下次我要在上面。”

“好。”Thor微笑着答应，在Loki开门时揉了他的屁股一把，惹得对方愤怒地低骂出声，现在好了，他们正式成了全垒打情侣，Loki房间的床再没有存在的意义了。

<<< 

对于普通情侣而言蜜月旅行一般都发生在婚后，但你别指望一个上千岁的恶魔会遵守人间的规矩，更别指望一个被恶魔养大、三观不正的刚成年猎魔人会对恶魔有趣的决定有所异议。Thor一提议要去拉斯维加斯度假，两人便用魔法迅速收拾好行李，开着跑车一路导航到了内华达州。

Loki此前没来过赌城，街上聚集着来自世界各地的游客，再也没有人会以为十指紧扣的他们有血缘关系，彩灯将这座城市点亮，各式各样的表演吸引了Loki的眼球。帅气的女骑警经过，无数赌场的门为世人敞开。

Thor选了一家法国餐厅用餐，入座后他们便一直在商量这几天要怎么玩遍赌城，Loki趁Thor不注意抢走了他盘子里的鹅肝，让男人一阵失落——毕竟那是Thor最喜欢吃的东西之一——Loki偏头调笑Thor，却在不经意间瞥见玻璃窗上折射出的熟悉面孔。

“嘘。”Loki盯着窗上的人影冲Thor示意，拿着叉子的手微微泛白，他努力压制住声音里的颤抖，“他为什么会在这里？”

青年紧皱的眉头让Thor立马意识到事情不对，顺着Loki的目光他努力回想了一会儿，才从尘封已久的记忆中挖出让Loki情绪大变那人的名姓——他是Laufey的长子，Loki的长兄。

Thor摆摆手，向那桌甩去一个隐蔽的窃听咒。这真是太巧了，他覆上Loki的手背，无声无息地给他们加了一层咒语，现在在别人眼里他们都是再普通不过的样貌，不会引起Helbindi的注意。

“……父亲说了那把枪就在附近，我要是找不到他会怎么看我？”Helbindi对一个看不清面容的男人抱怨道。

“耐心点大少爷，Laufey先生说了在拉斯维加斯的废弃教堂内，这么繁华的地方废弃的空教堂根本没几个，我们一定能找到的。”

“他们是来找东西的？”Loki疑惑地盯着Thor，“什么这么重要，会让他派出自己的宝贝长子。”他已经冷静下来，Helbindi现在之于他来说是个再次要不过的陌生人，他没必要为对方而失控。

“拉斯维加斯近百年太热闹，什么人都喜欢来这交易，非人类也会聚集过来，也许是哪位厉害的猎魔人留了什么宝贝在这儿——不过这我就不清楚了，毕竟，我是只恶魔。”Thor坏笑着耸耸肩，好奇Loki会怎么做，“你需要我帮你做什么呢？”

Loki翻了个白眼，叉起最后一块羊排放入口中，“我不知道。但是——我想要他们在找的那个东西，Thor，帮我。”他冰凉的手指攀上Thor的手背，直到扣住对方的脉搏，Loki微笑着对上那双蓝眼睛。

“遵命。”Thor眨眨眼，他一点不介意Loki想做的是什么。老实说这场重逢是他始料未及，但Loki表现得比他想象中还要镇定。Thor吃完剩下的食物，和Loki悄悄离开餐厅。

Thor把Loki带进无人的巷道，掩盖自己的气息抱着Loki飞到空中，在暮色的掩盖下没人会发现他们，“我们现在的线索只有废弃教堂，拉斯维加斯这么大，还真有点难办。”

Loki抓紧Thor的手臂生怕掉下去，一时忘记自己也会飞行咒，“现在就要去？难道我们不用准备什么——喂，Thor！”恶魔突然向地面俯冲，Loki不知道他发现了什么，但越靠近陆地他越感觉诡异。

“我闻到了。”Thor凑在Loki耳边说，“恶心的猎魔人味道，很浓郁。”恶魔的眼睛与普通人不同，他的夜视力很好，不仅看得更远，还能辨认出所有魔法生物，Loki也初步具备这一能力，但他接触的魔物还不够多，所以反应没有Thor快。

Thor在城市上空徘徊了一会儿就大概知道空教堂应该在哪，看起来Helbindi不打算休息，他行色匆匆，身上的衬衫发皱，如果Thor和Loki不抓紧时间，Loki的心愿就无法达成。

那间教堂看起来很久没人来过了，Loki站在石阶之下，附近整个街区似乎都被划入了重建范围，要是平常路过这里，Loki根本不会注意到它，这太普通了，不是哥特风，也没有精美的彩色玻璃窗，Loki闷闷地瞥向Thor，“你确定是这没错吗？”

“闭上眼睛感受，这里是不是环绕着死灵的味道？”Thor把Loki向前一推，自己也跟上去，“我能想象这里之前死过多少猎魔人。”

Loki停止了步伐，想起这里是教堂，而Thor是恶魔，他忍不住问：“你能进去吗？”

他话音一落Thor就大笑出声，男人笑得上气不接下气把青年搂在怀里乱拍一通，“咳咳，按照你的逻辑，我们这对同性恋也不能进教堂，是要被烧死的。多谢关心，但进一个旧教堂对我来说不算什么。”

Loki狠狠拧了一把Thor的腹肌，他大步上前拉开尘封已久的教堂门，令人意外的是这门居然没上锁，Loki踏入教堂，尘埃在熹微光线中飞舞，里面太暗了，他不得不施咒为自己亮起一盏光，“Thor，我怎么感觉怪怪的……”他迟疑地问，不断向前走。

可身后没人回应，Loki猛地回头，教堂门已经关上，周围的一切像移动迷宫般疯狂变幻，他站在法阵中心，四周好不容易安静下来，教堂内亮起昏暗的烛光，鬼魅的笑声倏然响起。Loki手心微微发汗，看来，他和Thor被分开了。

<<< 

和Loki的遭遇相似，Thor一进入这个空间就感到不对劲，这里的机关法阵不知道存在了多久还在起作用，每个进来的人都会被带入一个密闭的幻境，可能从空间上他和Loki近在咫尺，但现在他根本不知道Loki在哪。Thor皱了皱眉，这种小把戏他不知道见过多少，地板开始震动，无数苍白的灵魂从地下伸出手来把他往下扯，空间凹陷成一个血窟窿，Thor烦躁地挥手，瞬间响起凄厉的尖叫，抓着他的手消失飞散，Thor继续向空洞的凹陷处行走，不一会儿这又恢复成教堂的模样。

漆黑得没有一丝光亮，Thor紧皱着眉头喊Loki的名字，半晌没有回应。

法阵把Loki拖入了另一个时空？Thor望着教堂墙壁上悬挂的十字架，思索着应该如何粉碎这个咒语——又或许他可以期待Loki已经足够强大……

“Thor。”Loki听见恶魔的呼唤想要回应，可周围不知不觉集聚了一批丧尸，扯着狞笑向他摇摇晃晃地走来，Loki终于看清自己在哪，仿佛是一个贵妇人的寝室，房间里布满艳色的帘幕和梳妆的器具，他飞快地朝门外跑，回头丢去几个恶咒，但始终没有甩掉那些丧尸。

这不可能。Loki瞪大眼睛看着他们被自己的咒法击中却没有倒下，不知道这地方究竟中了什么邪，Natasha带他出去实践时可没有提过这种咒法无效的情况，唯一的可能就是他的法力远不如这几头幻境中的丧尸。Loki着急地跑过走廊，谁知道走廊尽头又是一扇门，面对身后的丧尸追来，Loki咬咬牙，一脚踹开那扇门闪身进去，抱着最后一丝希望对门下了一道防护咒。

门外的丧尸发出聒噪的拍门声，Loki回头环顾阴暗的杂物间根本不知道自己闯入了什么地方，地面被巨大的幕布遮盖，Loki想找能对付丧尸的武器，情急之下一把揭开幕布，发现下面只是一些陈旧的家具，他失望极了，与此同时门开始晃动，不结实的门板发出哀号，Loki还没反应过来身体就飞向了满是霉味的皮沙发，额头正好撞上沙发的硬质扶手，Loki嘶了一声，阵痛从额角传来，他伸手一抹发现手指上尽是深红。

丧尸破门而入，五六只巨怪慢慢靠近这个年轻的猎魔人，Loki翻身躲到皮沙发后，猛地甩出一道恶咒，空中出现密密麻麻的冰凌飞向丧尸群，不料向他走来的一只怪物反手将冰凌掷回，Loki抱头蹲低身体，锋利的冰刀从他头上闪过击中立在墙角的镜子。

镜子开始碎裂，然而破开的镜面没有下落，而是散发出幽幽的荧光，本来战况紧急Loki不该分心，可一股魔法的气息让他注意到墙角的镜子，他决定相信自己的直觉，甩了几个咒语抵挡住丧尸的进攻——尽管作用不大——他立刻跑到墙边，瞪大眼睛发现镜子里面仿佛躺着一把武器……丧尸发出怒吼，Loki没有继续思考的时间，他试探性地伸手，手臂骤然穿过镜面，触到了镜面后的枪身。

里面有子弹。

Loki祈祷着这不是普通的枪支，丧尸的脚步近在咫尺，在它搭上自己肩膀的瞬间，Loki转身向它猛开一枪！

怪物凄厉尖叫着化成烟雾四散，Loki心跳得飞快，还没从刚才的猎杀中回过神来，长期受训的身体先做出反应，冲着剩下的怪物开枪，直至整个房间溢满哀嚎，恢复一片空旷，Loki才彻底冷静下来。


	15. Chapter 15

Thor焦急地在原地踱步了许久，直到他彻底失去耐心准备炸毁整个教堂冲破法阵时，Loki突然从半空中坠落，稳稳地落在了祷告台边，Thor急忙走过去把青年抱起来，大声呼喊对方的名字以唤回Loki的意识。

“我没事。”Loki推开Thor的手，握紧刚才救他一命的手枪，低着头不想让他注意到自己受了伤，他还没从丧尸的围攻中彻底缓过劲来。

“你受伤了？！”Thor抬起Loki的脸发现上头有干涸的血迹，二话不说把人打横抱起念出一串如尼咒文，下一秒他们就离开教堂回到了酒店的套房中，Thor把Loki放在床上，顾不得青年还要跟他逞强，Thor定住他的身形以此警告，蹲在Loki身前开始吟诵他唯一会的治愈咒。

“我没事！放开我——”Loki强硬的目光在Thor的瞪视下软了下来，他当然知道恶魔是在担心他。额上火辣辣的痛感逐渐消失，伤口在法术的催动下开始自愈，新皮肤慢慢长出，不一会儿他就恢复如初，“嘿，你不能怪我！又不是我的错！”Loki不满地控诉，企图破开Thor的定身咒。

Thor皱起眉头盯着青年，半晌后解开束缚。他结束了治疗，瘫坐在房间的地毯上揉着太阳穴。

Loki终于意识到Thor在想什么了，他跳下床靠近对方，坐上男人微屈的腿间，揪住恶魔的领口认真地说：“我长大了，不需要你的保护，你无须为此自责，这次只是个意外。”他知道Thor一定又想起了那年恶魔来袭他被抓走的事，Loki叹了口气凑上前吻住Thor。

刚要推拒Loki的舌头Thor就被撬开了齿关，Loki想让他放心，可年长的恶魔习惯了照顾青年，一时难免苛责自己，直到Loki把他按在地上，两个人吻得气喘吁吁时，Thor确认他已经完全好了，才反按住Loki的脑袋舔舐起他的上颌，舌尖挑逗着对方的舌苔，Loki报复性地轻咬着他。吻至浓时Thor想握Loki的手，不小心便摸到那柄枪，便离开Loki的嘴唇问：“这是什么？”

被挑起情欲的青年懒懒地抬眼看恶魔侧过身好奇地看着那把手枪，不满地顺势解开Thor的衬衫亲吻那饱满的胸肌，伸出舌头顺着喉结往下舔，直到Thor推了推他，Loki才稍稍停下动作不耐烦地回答：“幻境里找到的，没想到对付丧尸还挺有用。”

Thor稍稍推开Loki，不顾青年还在他身上肆意点火，拿起手枪仔细地观察了一阵，枪柄上似乎刻着什么但现在已经认不出了，“我记得每个注册猎魔人都会从猎魔协会得到一把猎魔枪，上面照例会刻着主人之名，杀的恶魔越多，枪的魔力就越强——照这个情况看来，一枪就能解决幻境里的丧尸，这把枪应该就是Laufey要找的宝具。”

“知道了。”Loki不满Thor忽视他的存在，俯身跪到恶魔的胯间对着那安静的肉块亲了一口，“你现在的任务应该是——取悦我。”他扯了抹微笑，在Thor崩溃的表情下拉下对方的裤链。

<<< 

“没找到？！”

Laufey祖宅内黑发绿眼的中年男人压低声线，客厅里只站着他的长子，丧气得不敢抬头看父亲的表情。

“抱歉父亲，我按您说的找到了那间教堂，也进入了幻境，但我搜过整个幻境，没有找到那把猎魔枪。”

“教堂是个幌子，幻境是我们家族先人的封印，只有家族的人才可以进入，在你之前知道那里面藏着东西的只有我……”Laufey在房间里踱步，牛津鞋踩在木地板上发出声响。

Helbind脸上闪过一丝不甘，他走上前从怀里掏出一块手帕，“父亲，我在现场发现了一面碎片纹路诡异的镜子，猜想那可能是猎魔枪的载体，便拾了一块回来，您看看。”

Laufey接过手帕对着碎片念了一串冗长的咒语，忽然客厅中浮现出幻境，Helbindi吃惊地看着眼前的一切，Laufey冷笑道：“镜子的作用可不止储存宝物呢……你做得不错。”他表扬完长子便认真观察起碎片投射出的乱斗。

沙发后躲着个成年男人，他回头注意到裂开的镜子，在大批丧尸向他聚集过来前冲向角落，伸手从镜子里拿出猎魔枪，这时他正对着镜面，镜子映出那张熟悉的面容。

“不可能！”Helbindi霎时惊叫，在幻境消散的瞬间看向父亲，回想起刚才自己看到的一切，他嗫嚅着说，“Loki？不……他六年……还是七年前就死了，这个绝对不是他。”

“呵呵，我们可能会认错，但咒语不会出错。”Laufey没有为小儿子还在世感到惊讶，他讶异的是Loki居然在幻境里活了下来并取得猎魔枪，说明他这些年不仅身体好了，还找了位不错的老师，他倒是低估这个儿子的能力了，Laufey打量着长子，短时间内心里已经有了打算，“Helbindi，去查查你弟弟，我们家的人这样不明不白地遗失在外总是不好，你明白吗？”

Helbindi在父亲如炬的目光下尴尬地点头，“好的，我知道了——您打算惩罚他吗？他无声无息地——”

“先将他带回来，记得，要把那把枪一起带回来。”Laufey不动声色地说，眼睛里没有一丝温度。

<<< 

Loki醒来的时候Thor已经不在了，他厌烦地揉了揉额前的黑发，翻了一圈把脑袋埋进Thor昨晚躺的枕头里，汲取着一旁残存的温暖，他最近的作息不太规律，Loki翻出手机发觉已经是中午十一点，百无聊赖地点开未读短信。

“亲爱的Loki Odinson先生……”Loki发现这条短信是银行发来推销他们的新产品就失了兴趣。把手机丢回床头，他觉得还没睡够，可饥饿正折磨着他，Loki不得不起身给前台打了个电话叫餐。

为了方便在社会上活动，多年前Loki就在Thor的提议下变更了姓氏，直到今天他也觉得这个名字不错……说起来，Thor去哪了……Loki从床上起身，赤着脚到浴室洗漱。

Thor居然在蜜月旅行中一声不响地跑了，Loki边想边在总统套房里转了一圈。突然，他注意到放在衣柜旁边的东西，粉色的包装分外抓人眼球，Loki好奇地走过去打开，发觉里面放着避孕套、振动棒等情趣用品，分装在不同层次里，酒店人员还特别有心地在旁边附上一句祝您有个愉快的夜晚。

正好这时门铃响了，Loki连忙把东西放回原位，开门让送餐人员进来。打量着对方黑白主色的制服，Loki突生一计，微笑着叫住服务小哥。

Thor上街去给Loki找他可能喜欢的纪念礼物——从小到大不管他们去哪个城市旅行，Loki都习惯在最后一天上街去搜罗一些有意思的东西。Thor回到酒店已经接近中午，他一边推开房门一边猜想Loki是否已经起床。Thor发觉房间里站着个服务人员，他没认出那是谁，刚要开口询问就看见男人转过身来，上身是简单的白色衬衫，外面套着一件绣着暗纹的黑色马甲，明显是这个酒店男性工作人员的统一服装，可站在那的人是Loki，他手边停着一辆小餐车，上面放着香槟酒和肉排，也许还有蘑菇汤或者其他什么。

“Odinson先生，请问您打算用餐了吗？”Loki拉开椅子将食物摆上桌子，恭敬而戏谑地看向Thor。

这是在演哪一出？Thor心里咯噔一声，但对Loki的了解迫使他迈动步子走到那家伙身边坐下，Loki甚至体贴入微地帮他铺好了餐布，Thor看着眼前精致丰盛的食物，也许是在外面跑了半天真的饿了，他与Loki对视一眼，便决定老实用餐，先满足自己的胃再说。

Loki拉开对面的椅子坐下，他眼神阴郁，手撑下颔看向男人，“今天早上去哪了？” Thor的回答将会导致事情往不同方向进展，Loki很期待故事会变成什么样。没想到下一秒男人从外套的内衬口袋里拿出一个盒子推到Loki面前，他打开发现里面放着各式各样的筹码，一看就是某个赌场里的纪念品。Loki不动声色地盖上盒子微笑问，“用这么点筹码你就想买下我？”

Thor配合地眨眨眼问：“那你愿意吗？”

Loki嗤笑盯着对方，眼里染上一丝温度，“这些太少了，恶魔先生，做什么事都要拿出诚意来，这可是你教我的。”

“心大。”Thor简单地批评一句，拿餐布抹完嘴巴刚要问Loki吃过没，青年就坐到了他腿上，Thor反射性地搂着他的腰，两个人目光交汇，Thor琢磨清楚里头蕴含的情绪，眯着眼说，“让我猜猜，你一觉醒来发现我不在不高兴了，打电话叫午餐的同时看上了酒店工作人员的工作服，想跟我玩场侍者与客人的游戏作为惩罚？”

“不全是。”Loki否认着给他们倒了杯香槟，送到Thor嘴边看他喝掉一半后自己喝掉剩下一半，酒精味在嘴里扩散，Loki低头伏在Thor耳边道，“但起码你说对了一点，你猜猜你说对了什么？”

Thor还没来得及思考，青年就吻上了他的嘴唇，带着香槟气息的舌尖在他的口腔里游走，Loki的手顺着他的胸膛向下，重重地捏了乳头一把后游窜到下身，一边与他继续接吻，一边拉下裤链伸手进去套弄安静的阳物，手指时而探进衣底抚摸Thor的肌肉轮廓，时而在金色的耻毛间挑逗着爱人的神经。

“猜到了吗？”Loki在亲吻的间隙发问，嘴唇被吮得红肿，一副居高临下的姿态让Thor几乎迷失心智。

“什么。”Thor无心回答，单手解开Loki马甲和衬衫上的扣子，他用力过猛不小心拽掉了几粒，Loki恼怒地叫了一声暂时把这问题抛到脑后，欺压到他身上嘟囔着还得还给酒店，Thor大笑着把他抱起来带到床边，蹬掉西裤躺上床，“我猜我刚才说的全都是对的。”


	16. Chapter 16

Thor Odinson变聪明了。Loki咬牙看着笑得一脸邪恶的恶魔，他跨坐在Thor身上，不耐烦地戳了戳他的腹肌，“闭嘴。”他才没有因为早上醒来Thor不在不高兴，Loki猛地想起昨晚找到的东西，揪着Thor的领子威胁道，“喔，你别忘了我现在有猎魔枪了，冲你脑袋上开一枪，说不定你会连渣都不剩呢。”他蹭了蹭Thor光裸的下身，无谓地耸耸肩暗示自己有多厉害。

“小混蛋。”Thor坐起身来把他反压到身下，在苍白的胸膛上狠狠咬了一口引来Loki的惊叫，床铺剧烈地颤动起来，Loki一边闪躲一边踹他，Thor强制压住他的手脚，热恋期的两个人都精力充沛，他的指甲扫过Loki的腰窝，对方立即震颤得瘫软在床上，他便低下头去吸吮那两颗小小的、红肿的肉粒，Loki捧着他的脑袋叫出声来，喘着气像脱水的鱼儿，小腿不住磨蹭他的臀肉，Thor离开他湿润的胸膛，发现Loki眼里早布满了情欲。

“你又犯规。”Loki斥责Thor刚才的行为，他的后腰敏感得不行，基本上只要被偷袭了就只能任人宰割，他和Thor再三约定过不能轻易碰这里，但Thor就是不听，虽然刚才玩笑开得大了点是他不对，但Thor也太小气了，Loki翻了个白眼，目光从对方穿戴齐整的上身掠过，望向勃起的下体，那根涨成深色的茎柱正抵着他的大腿，Loki咽咽口水，觉得这场景非常色情。

“相信我，没有我你的生活会很无聊的，宝贝。”Thor趁Loki不注意脱掉他的裤子，正在思考的青年没有及时反应过来，Thor眸色一深，目光落在Loki股间的那一小片布料中，“看来你为我准备了礼物。”Loki的阴茎在他赤裸的注视下越来越硬，他先是用手搓揉，逼得青年呼吸不稳，然后趁Loki不备，低下头去别开暗色的丁字裤，把肿胀的阳具含入口中。

“唔……”Loki惊呼一声，Thor温热的口腔让他差点就泄出来，他抓着男人的金发，张腿往他口里挺送。Loki止不住地喘息，绯红飞上脸颊，柱身被彻底吸吮了一圈，粗糙的舌面磨蹭敏感的马眼，快感越来越强烈，同时恶魔伸手磨蹭会阴，甚至绕到后面去戳弄穴口。

腿被他扛在肩上，Loki只感觉眼前一阵恍惚，手指不自觉掐上乳头，全身酥麻得蒸起一层热气，他低叫着，瞥见男人收缩着口腔认真为他服务的模样，在Thor口中到达高潮。

“好棒。”Loki懒洋洋地呼吸，在高潮之后浑身无力，恶魔舔干净柱身上的最后一滴精液，顺带又把他弄得硬挺，才缓缓离开他的下体。Loki眯着眼观察Thor脸上的白浊，觉得恶魔这样也好看极了，有一些还顺着他的脸部轮廓缓缓滴落在胸膛上，Loki顿时感觉房间里燥热极了。

“哪来的丁字裤。”Thor将他翻了个身，让Loki跪在床上，阴着脸发觉那根黑色的细绳上有湿漉漉的触感，苍白的臀肉间的小洞还没完全合拢，带着昨夜欢爱的微肿，和今日明显用润滑剂扩张过的湿润，Thor当即在上面落下一个齿痕，“自慰的时候喊着我的名字？嗯？自己操得到你最痒的那个地方吗？”

Loki呜咽了一声想躲开他的啃噬，Thor又在他的臀上打了一巴掌，紧接着那根纤细的绶带就被Thor攥在手里，穴里渗出的黏液让股沟不那么干涩，Thor拉动起细绳，它便沿着臀缝上下摩擦，黑色在苍白里分外显眼，敏感的会阴传来热辣的快感，Loki紧抓着床铺感觉膝盖都要跪不稳了。

“别废话……唔嗯，是……是这个房间本来就有的！”穴里突然插进两根手指，毫无障碍地进出让Loki几乎失声，Thor的手指骨节比他要粗，恶意地撑开穴口让里面的混合液不住地往外淌，弄得整个屁股都一片湿黏，Loki颤抖着回头说，“你还能行就直接进来——”

“我真想亲眼看看你一边叫着我的名字一边为我准备自己的样子。”Thor拔出手指在Loki胸前摩挲，他咬着青年的耳廓，阴茎被湿润的臀缝夹着磨蹭，“或许我们下次可以试试按摩棒……不过我想那应该满足不了你。”

“啊——”之后的尖叫破碎在黏腻的呻吟里，猝不及防的进入让Loki没有一点心理准备，而在之前的一个小时里他无论如何都无法用手指满足自己，现在Thor的粗壮把他几乎填满，穴口不住地痉挛，吸咬男人的阴茎，Thor则咬着他的后颈像打桩机一样往里操着，Loki趴在枕头上，觉得快感要把他折磨疯了。

这感觉实在太棒，Thor从未这样兴奋过，一想到刚才进房Loki早已准备好了Thor就想马上干死他，这多虑的小恶魔，让他惊喜而疯狂。下身仿佛被裹在一层蜜液里，湿润的穴肉紧紧吮着他不妨，从上方向下看，Loki高翘着屁股，苍白的臀肉间是他狰狞的阴茎，床铺颤动着，整个房间因为他的兴奋也开始有了异常，他掐着青年的腰身，猛干了几下他的敏感带，Loki喉腔里窜出撩人的呻吟，他把他翻转过来，对着那双失神的绿眼下身更是硬挺，Thor暗骂一声，拉开Loki的腿耸动着腰身，紧致温暖的小穴像张嘴巴似的，Thor半闭着眼睛忍住腰眼发麻的感觉。

“嗯嗯……唔，重点，Thor，好棒……”Loki叫着他的名字，伸手套弄自己肿胀的阴茎，迷离的绿眼里布满生理泪水，Thor低下头去掐胸前的乳粒，用了会痛的力度，谁知道这一刺激Loki当即低叫射了出来，精液飞溅上Thor的衣服，恶魔低骂了几声，在高潮时敏感的小穴中猛地抽插几下，也尽皆泄在了Loki体内。

Thor在午睡，被干得腰身发软但太迟起床的猎魔人没有太深的睡意。

Loki玩弄着恶魔金色的发丝，床头放着那把昨日寻到的猎魔枪，Loki越过Thor宽厚的身躯瞥了一眼枪身，脸上露出难得温柔的神情。

“蠢货，我才不会让生活变得那么无聊。”Loki吻了吻Thor的额头，男人在半梦半醒中把他拉入怀抱。

<<< 

Loki迷上了他刚到手的宝贝手枪，回洛杉矶的路上一直跟Thor讨论与猎魔协会相关的事，Thor为此烦恼不已，不知道将一切老实托出对自己是好是坏，但在他们聊过之后接踵而至的新问题是——Loki虽然得到了一把好手枪，但并没有得到与之匹配的子弹，小恶魔为此十分发愁，因为上次战斗中他已经用掉了不少子弹，弹夹里剩的不多，如果不快点找到备用弹药，那这把手枪就算再厉害也发挥不出应有的效用了。

Thor不愿Loki为此忧虑，他拿上子弹找到Bruce，希望老友能为他做个化验，看看这一枪便杀死丧尸的弹药里究竟有什么特殊成分。

不过最后Bruce也没告诉他子弹里的奥秘，他推推眼镜问：“说起来这也不是我第一次见到这种类型的子弹了，你知道Steve Rogers吗？他是二战时期有名的猎鬼人。”

“猎鬼人？！”Thor大跌眼镜，“还是上个世纪的？你确定他还活着？”

Bruce耸耸肩，“也许。我和他见过几次，他颇负盛名，同时还以贩售武器为生，你要是找得到他，让他帮你打造几盒一模一样或者杀伤力更强的子弹不在话下。”

Thor犯难了，现在突然要找上世纪的人，而他和猎鬼人从无交集，Thor还真不确定自己能做到。Bruce也许是看到他犯难的神色，进一步说：“我前段时间听说他在陆军附属医院，没准你可以去碰碰运气。”

对寻找百旬老人不抱任何希望的Thor Odinson回到家把Bruce说的话统统转告给Loki，没想到青年对此兴趣盎然，立刻想出一个又一个馊主意，询问着Thor可行性的同时自己已经拍板定下了行动方案，并给Thor安排了任务——想办法让他混进那家医院。

“你不知道那家伙的长相，要怎么找他？”Thor坐在沙发上抗议。

Loki把手中的ipad转向Thor，上面是一个金发男人的免冠证件照，“上网搜一下就好了，他的确挺有名的，长得也还不错。顺便提一句，我上次谷歌你名字时搜到了一位艳星和一堆神话故事。”

Thor冷笑着用咒语夺走Loki手中的平板，皱着眉头回应：“这是他年轻时候的照片——”

“差不了多少，Thor，我只是去找人，不用担心。”Loki饱含深意地看着自己的伴侣，“还是说你在忌讳什么？猎鬼人与猎魔人？喔，我们不是一路的，你在想什么。”

恶魔无奈地捂着眼睛点点头算是答应了，的确，把Loki安插进一家医院对他来说不过是个简单的障眼法。青年为此特地准备了一套医生装，第二天一早起来换上白大褂，还拿了Thor年轻时候戴过的金丝边眼睛，吻了吻爱人的嘴角把他当成居家小妻子，Loki微笑着对还没睡醒的Thor说：“我出门上班了。”

Loki按照Thor前夜给的资料来到医院，他不算正规医生，只是这家医院的实习生，而且带他的导师今天“刚好”不在，他的工作之前便已完成，看来Thor已经给他制造好时机让他拥有完整的一天把医院翻个遍了。

Steve会在哪？他是个猎鬼人，在陆军附属医院做什么？Loki疑惑极了，不知道Bruce给的信息正确与否，面对着完全陌生的环境，他在想从哪里找起比较好。虽然在Thor面前信心满满，但Loki真的不确定过了那么久Steve的容貌是否改变，他不想这么早就求助Thor，只能咬着牙自己耐心找下去。

最简单的是Steve成了这里的医生——Loki想办法在每个科室都转了一圈，看着墙上挂出的科室医生的名字与照片，将他们一一排除，他困惑的神情让好心护士小姐们都热心地问他想找什么，Loki挑了个年纪比较大的问：“我们这里有名叫Steve Rogers的医生吗？”

对方摇了摇头说：“我来这里工作了十年，待过好几个科室，都没听过这个名字。”


	17. Chapter 17

盲目地找了一个上午后Loki收到了来自Thor的问候。

“不准笑，消息是你给的。”Loki阴着脸躲在无人的药仓里——Thor是通过咒语跟他联系的，近在咫尺的笑声让Loki有种恶魔就在他身边的错觉。

Thor躺在家里的沙发上，用了点小手段他现在便可以清楚地看到Loki的处境，脸皮薄的青年咬着唇一脸阴郁，Thor安慰道：“我也不知道事情会变成这样，要不要我来医院帮忙？”

“算了吧，你来了更碍事。”Loki翻了个白眼，“难道没有消息可以确定他的具体坐标？这家医院这么大，他不在医生名单里，我排查了系统中的病人信息也没找到他……”

“冷静。”Thor轻笑，“我找Fandral问过，他说前段时间Steve Rogers因为濒死被送到了陆军附属医院，可他的灵魂仍旧没有离开这个世界，说明他还在这家医院里接受治疗。所以再耐心找找吧。你可以探查一下特殊病房，比如AHZ17号，以字母加数字的方式编码命名的病房，病号资料都不能导入医院系统。”

Loki眯起眼睛小声骂道：“你为什么现在才告诉我？”

“因为我也是刚知道。”Thor无奈地应了一声，Loki拔腿跑向他所说的特殊住院部，给自己施了个隐身咒后，开始排查每一层每一间病房里的病人，企图找到照片上那个英俊的猎鬼人。

他只是个实习生，没办法出入这样机密的医疗场所，但隐身咒也有一定弊端，Loki一边避开人群一边想办法在开门关门的瞬间离开病房。这下他知道了，这里住的都是军人，而且在军队中的地位不低，他不禁揣测起Steve的真实身份。

“你就没法用咒语帮我找到他吗？”Loki愤恨地说，“如果他也不在这栋楼里呢？”

“你不让我去现场帮你，我隔这么远咒语也没用啊。”Thor耸耸肩，看着Loki到处躲人、跑来跑去的样子觉得分外可爱，“我没有见过Steve，除非得到任何他的常用物品，不然追踪咒是没有用的。”

Loki想起Natasha教过他的追踪术，的确就如Thor所说的，仅仅知道一个名字根本无法对未曾谋面之人使用咒语，Loki认命地继续搜寻病房，他压住心里对这些地方的不适，浓重的消毒水味道几乎要把他熏晕了。

跑了一个小时后，Loki差不多把整栋楼都逛了一遍，他一无所获地坐在台阶上，额上布满汗珠，思考着有什么咒语能帮他一把。

“呼——Thor，别告诉我你还没想出解决的办法。”Loki有点无计可施了，他开始质疑Thor得到的消息的准确性，“除了太平间我几乎把整个医院都翻遍了。”

“那你为什么不去太平间看看？”Thor小心地反问了一句，“没准他真的在那里？——我发誓我的消息没错，刚才我还抽空问了Natasha，他们以前认识，她也说他好像被送到了这家医院。”

真是奇怪，如果没病没痛，Steve怎么会在医院待那么久？如果他住院了，为什么没有朋友来看他？Loki越想越不对，开始觉得太平间可能真的是他最后的目的地，他咽咽口水，此前他没有查过医院的死亡记录名单，但如果Steve真的死了，为什么传闻里不是说他已经离世？Loki上了电梯，心中略惴惴不安。

电梯门开的瞬间他跟随运送尸体的医疗人员离开电梯，光线明显不如其他地方明亮的太平间停着一些推车，Loki感到毛骨悚然，尽管亲眼见过死亡，但他没有观察尸体的癖好，而现在……他不得不为了寻找Steve一一掀开他们身上的白布？不，这样做太不好了。

“……别接近43号，听到了吗？”医疗队为首的那个中年男人低声吩咐道，跟在他身后的一众年轻人连连点头，生怕惹到什么鬼怪似的。

Loki听清楚后赶忙跟上去。每辆推车上都贴着相应的数字，他很快找到了43号，等所有人都离开，太平间里恢复寂静，Loki抱着最后一丝希望缓缓揭开罩着死人的白布。手骨微微泛白，随着白布向下，死者的面容逐渐露出，Loki一时忘了呼吸，惊讶地看着那张熟悉而陌生的面孔。

这跟他之前在网上查到的照片几乎一模一样，Loki再度想起Thor的话，Steve是个猎鬼人，而且还是上个世纪的猎鬼人，可如果他是人，现在怎么可能还和年轻时候一模一样？！那张跟Thor比起来稍嫩的面庞好像只比自己大一两岁，Steve安静地躺在太平间的铁架上，细密的睫毛投下一小块阴影，他身上没有青色的尸斑，脸色也只是有些苍白，如果现在他们不是在太平间里，Loki可能会以为他不过是睡着了。

“Loki？！怎么了？”Thor有点着急，Loki愣了太久，他几乎不知道他在想什么了。

“嘘。”Loki在思考，Thor明明不在他身边，他还是比了个手势示意对方安静，“他是Steve？”

Thor觉得自己不能再干坐着等了，他立刻幻影显形，来到Loki身边带起一阵风，蛮横地拉住爱人的手臂，生怕其中有什么古怪，他一把揭开罩在Steve身上的幕布，皱眉打量那没有丝毫变化的脸颊，“……的确，他是Steve，如果不是被改造过容貌，世界上不会有这么像的两个人同时出现在这。”

“他怎么了？”Loki靠在Thor身边，“只是昏迷不醒为什么会被送到太平间？”他摸上男人的手背，倏然一股冷意从指尖传递到四肢，Loki迅速收回手来，迟疑地看了Thor一眼。

恶魔盯着这具古怪的尸体，谁都没有提过Steve逝世的事，他走上前抓住猎鬼人的手掌，冰冷的触感让人畏惧，但他当即察觉到这具身体之中蕴藏的魔力并未散去，比起死亡，Steve更像是被封印了。

“Thor？！”红光突然包围了他们，恶魔嘴唇翕动，吟诵着一串Loki从未听过的咒文，而令人讶异的是Steve渐渐开始有了变化，薄冰从四周浮起，将Steve罩在冰层之下，原来他身体如此冰冷都是因为上面附着冰片，就像被置放在冰棺之中，而等冰棺膨胀至最大， Thor松开Steve的手，冰面瞬间炸成碎片，Loki抬手挡住飞溅的冰片，半晌之后听见男人难受的闷哼。

Thor退后握住Loki的手，“别担心，他只是被咒语封印了。”

“你刚才吟诵的是什么咒语。”Loki感觉到Thor的体温不太正常，紧抓着他的手心。被他发现不对劲，男人只尴尬一笑，Loki这下抓得更紧了，有些不满地说，“你为了救他付出了什么？”

Thor很想说其实没什么，但看到Loki一脸紧张，担心地望着他的眼睛，恶魔便忍不住故意露出痛苦的神情说：“真的没什么。”

年轻的猎魔人根本没察觉到恶魔那些坏心思，他捧起对方的脸颊企图看出对方是否受伤，Thor不动声色地搂住Loki享受青年对他的主动，两人根本没注意到停尸架上的男人已经坐了起来。

“咳咳……”Steve Rogers表示他真的不想打扰眼前这对爱侣，但他急需知道自己现在的处境，“很抱歉打扰你们，我想请问这是哪……我记得我之前是在北欧……”

Loki下意识推开Thor，转头对上那双友善的蓝眼睛，心里无来由地泛起一丝不悦，不甚友好地说：“这里是洛杉矶陆军附属医院的太平间，恭喜你起死回生。”忙活一天找到的居然是一个连自己的情况都搞不清楚的人，Loki有点不耐烦，不知道Steve是不是真的能给他配出猎魔枪的子弹。

Steve环视四周头疼欲裂，他的记忆停在了北欧那场猎鬼之战中，他生涩地开口问今年的年份，站在对面的金发陌生人告诉他的时间距离他印象里的最后一个年份相差了几十年，Steve倒抽一口冷气，终于明白自己最后是被鬼魂冰封，他的战友都无法解除魔咒，辗转之下便把他送到了这来。

“呃，多谢你们。”Steve暂时搁下他的情绪，打起精神冲救了他的陌生人勉强一笑，他跳下来，心里杂乱无章，说了声再见就立刻移形离开，根本没听见身后的叫声。他要赶紧回家，隔了这么多年，他的好友，他的一切，不知道还在不在……

<<< 

“他就这么走了！？”Loki不满地看向Thor，“我还没……”

“冷静。”Thor连忙安抚道，“他可能是太难过了，毕竟被冰封那么久，还没适应过来很正常。”

“那子弹……”Loki不甘心地吐了口气，盯着Steve离去的方向，插在白大褂口袋中的手指不安分地摩擦。

Thor抱着Loki幻影移形离开太平间，在那里谈话他总觉得怪怪的，他们来到一间空药房，他把仍在胡思乱想的Loki压在桌边，说真的，他今天早上看到Loki这副打扮就想犯罪，而此刻这个人居然还如此不自知，正不明所以地看着他……Thor打量着他身上的白大褂，Loki鼻梁上还架着自己那副金丝边眼镜，他深吸了一口气，低下头去微笑道：“我给他施了追踪咒，但想要我告诉你他的位置……不如现在……”

“你这个恶魔。”Loki终于意识到Thor想要做什么了，他轻哼一声，抬腿抵在Thor的胯间磨蹭，绿眼闪过一道光芒，配合地对药房的门施了封闭咒。


	18. Chapter 18

Steve逃不过Thor的追踪，恶魔与猎魔人给了他将近半个月的歇息时间适应新时代，好在他乐观，很快就开始重新贩售武器——也许是发现几十年对于他曾经那些非人类的朋友来说，不过就是喝杯茶的时间，他也因此释怀。

Loki找上门去时Thor没有一同前往，而是在车上等待。Loki开玩笑说这是猎魔人与猎鬼人之间的交易，万一Steve对猎魔也感兴趣想发展一下副业，Thor在场指不定会延缓交易进程，索性便独自前往。

“……我需要研究一下这把枪的构造。”

Loki挑挑眉，把猎魔枪递给眼前这个看起来和他差不多大的猎鬼人，如果不是他亲自在停尸房里发现了Steve，并亲耳听到他奇怪的用语习惯、看到眼前这副上世纪的房间布置风格，Loki还真不相信他已经九十多岁了。

Steve住在一间杂货店里，货架上井井有条地摆着金属元件和一些半成品，他从被冰封前就住在这儿了。隔了这么久打扫起来一定费了不少功夫……Loki偶然瞥见木柜上的相框，黑白照片里是Steve和一个年轻女人。

“那是你的爱人？”Loki打趣问道。

Steve拿枪的手一滞，随后不动声色地取出子弹，打起精神回答道：“是的。”此刻他温柔的蓝眼睛让Loki想起了Thor。

青年将手插进口袋里，“她很美，你醒来后去找过她吗？”话音一落他便意识到自己说错话，瞥了一眼Steve研究子弹的动作，Loki连忙换话题道：“你可以帮我做一盒这样的子弹吗？”

“有一定难度。”Steve友善地回应，“半个月后来取可以吗？第一次做需要点时间，以后就快了。”

Loki皱着眉头，想起Thor之前跟他吹嘘过Steve很厉害，没想到还是要等上一段时间。他不咸不淡地问：“子弹的成分很复杂？”

“是的，至少七十年前我没见过这种子弹。”金发男人温和地笑，“半个月后过来吧，就算我做不出一模一样的，我也会找朋友帮忙，总之不会让你失望的。”

Loki懒懒地点点头，将枪收回来，留了一颗子弹给Steve。

预付定金后Loki刚准备出门，不料Steve却突然叫住他。

“Odinson先生，很感谢你和你的朋友那天在医院解开了我的封印。如果我没有看错的话，你的朋友好像是只恶魔？”Steve皱着眉说，“我虽然不是猎魔人，但知道你们的规矩，如果恶魔与猎魔人长期在一起，很容易招到猎魔协会追杀……”

Loki饶有兴致地笑了，“他也姓Odinson。Rogers先生，我们在一起生活了很久，还没遇过追杀，你不用为此担心，当然，你也不会因此惹上麻烦。”

……

Thor在车上等久了，见Loki出来赶忙冲爱人招了招手，青年快跑上车，跟他抱怨起刚才发生的事。正好奇着Steve的过往情史，Loki抬头看向他以为“无所不知”的Thor期待地问：“所以他的伴侣是人类？还是……？”

“我不知道，Loki。”Thor好笑地说，“你和Steve的接触甚至比我多。”

Loki不是很在意Thor的回答，他耸耸肩说：“我猜，她不是去世了就是找不到Steve另嫁他人了，或者两者都有——这个问题值得重视，Thor，万一哪天你被冰封了，醒来也许我也死了呢。”他坏笑，有意提起他们之间的寿命差问题。

“喔拜托Loki，在那之前我一定会吩咐Fandral把你的灵魂带去地狱的。”Thor翻了个白眼，伸手粗鲁地揉了揉青年鸦黑的发。

终于了却一桩心事，Loki惬意地靠在副驾驶位上，打开了车里的音乐。

“这两天我要回地狱一趟。”Thor突然开口，神色复杂地看着Loki，不知道要怎么跟他说明这次回去的用意。

Odin突然不在意Loki的存在了，上次找过他麻烦后就转向筹划给Thor订婚。女恶魔、吸血鬼……除了人类什么都有，Thor想回绝父亲，可他身在人间不太好跟Odin细说，便打算回去一趟把这件事彻底了断。

见Loki一言不发地盯着他，Thor不得不谎称自己是要回去看父母，并心虚地补充：“……我就去两天，很快回来，在家里等我。”他停下车来认真地说，好一会儿，青年才不满地点点头。

<<< 

可惜两天之后Thor并没有回来，Loki也遇到了别的意外。

恶魔走后房子空荡了不少，Loki对电视剧兴趣不大，连续看了几部电影实在受不了一个人待在家，忽然想起那天在Steve店里看到的熟悉标记，打电话问清楚Tony在家，便准备出门找他。

因为两家离得不远Loki便选择了步行。他走在街上，无趣地踢着脚边的石子。

Thor才离开一天他就无聊极了。尽管从小到大两人在一起的时间大多只是待在家里，可Thor一不在，Loki就觉得那个家变得难以忍受起来。

路上行人多了起来，Loki尽量侧身让出过路通道不撞到路人，他百无聊赖地看着地面，脑子里尽是他和Thor相处时的画面，一时没注意走到了小巷边上。这时，有双牛津鞋在他身后停了下来，半晌没移动半步。Loki继续向前，一不留神差点撞上倚墙站着的男人。他心情已经差到了极点，恼怒地抬头刚要开骂，却看到了一张与他有五分相似的面容。

“回家吧，Loki。”

Helbindi冲Loki微笑，而站在Loki身后的Byleist趁幼弟不备，一个手刀劈晕了年轻的猎魔人。

Loki醒来时四周一片昏暗，挣扎起身发觉一只手被拷在床头，他低声骂了句脏话，念出一串咒语企图解开桎梏，没想到手铐反而更紧地勒在手腕上，丝丝痛感警告他不要再继续挣扎。

回想着昏迷前发生的一切，Loki头皮发麻，用咒语点亮房间，惊觉这是自己以前在Laufeyson家的房间，他焦急至极，一时急昏头想用蛮力扯断手铐，结果这张床像是被加固过似的，Loki怎么扯都纹丝不动，既无法断开手铐与床的连接，也无法断开自己与手铐之间的连接，Loki清楚地意识到他被Laufey绑了回来——难道他们发现是自己拿走猎魔枪了？

下一刻，Loki听见钥匙插进锁孔转动的声响，紧接着房门被推开，阔别已久的父亲从阴暗中踱步走到床前。

“孩子，好久不见。”Laufey微笑，在烛台的映照下，苍白的面容有些渗人。

Loki冷哼，“这可不像你会说的开场白，你以为我会痛哭流涕地抱着你，像个走失的孩子那样对他的父亲？”他曾经亲眼见过 Laufey骨子里的冷血，所以十分鄙视现下片刻的温情。不知道接下来会面对什么，Loki一边暗自努力破解手铐上的魔咒，一边冷漠地与Laufey继续针锋相对。

“我没有怪你逃家，你就应该心存感激了。”Laufey见Loki丝毫没有认错的打算，果断褪下了刚才的伪装，冷着脸讥诮道，“身上流着这个家族的血，逃家便等于背叛了Laufeyson这个姓氏。现在给你一个挽回的机会……”

“挽回？”Loki惊讶地讽刺道，“我做错了什么？我早就不姓Laufeyson了。别以为我还是那个被你丢弃在这个房间的孩子，你以为我不知道你想从我这儿得到什么？”

“既然知道，那就告诉我。”Laufey冷笑道，“那把猎魔枪在哪？”

Loki无畏地笑了笑：“什么猎魔枪？难道你连自己的东西都管不好？”

“Loki Laufeyson，你别以为我不知道你去了那个教堂幻境，拿走了我让你哥哥去取的东西，你这是偷窃，偷窃家族财产。”Laufey收紧了烙在手铐上的咒文，Loki因此发出痛呼。

Loki咬着牙握紧拳头，指甲陷入手心的皮肉中，以此分散了手腕上的痛感，除了手铐上附着的咒语，他发现自己好像也被控制了，只要他盯着Laufey的目光里有一丝恨意，他就会感到锥心的疼痛，脑子像要裂开似的。

“我知道你和恶魔定过契约，但没有任何恶魔能把你从这栋房子里救出去。”Laufey终于停止折磨Loki，换上一副和蔼的神情，“孩子，把猎魔枪给我，我就当什么都没发生过，你可以回到家里，也可以参与竞争家主之位。”

殷红的血液顺着Loki嘴角滑落，他咳嗽一声吐出口血沫，扯着邪笑看向Laufey，仍旧一言不发。见小儿子如此倔强，Laufey疑心他还有别的阴谋，不会轻易低头，便防备地下达最后通牒。

“给你两天时间好好想想，希望你能想明白。”Laufey冷漠地掩上房门，那双阴沉的绿眼消失在黑暗中。

Loki躺在床上，疲惫像潮水席卷而来，他根本没想到Laufey会挑Thor不在、他正心烦意乱的时候下手，但Thor说过他只离开两天，应该很快就会回来——上次他被Thor父亲派来的人抓走，Thor也很快就找到了他……想来这次他也不会孤立无援太久。

恶狠狠地瞪着手铐上的咒文，他这个年纪的魔力还无法与Laufey抗衡，只能仰仗Thor来救他——Loki恨极了这种感觉，即使那人是Thor也不行。但他很快又冷静下来，多一份助力总是没坏处，Loki开始思索下一步要怎么应对Laufey家的人。

Laufey想要的只有猎魔枪，一旦他们拿到枪，自己也许就小命不保。好在那次从Steve店里回来Thor已经把枪秘密保护了起来，现在即使是他，也不清楚猎魔枪在哪……

Loki抬头望着天花板，这一次他可能要把命交在Thor手里了，如果他没有按时回来……不，Thor不会的。凭自己的能力，Loki自信还能再拖上几天，Laufey不会闲到每次都亲自来看望他这个背叛家族的小儿子，只要对方不是Laufey，对上Helbindi或Byleist他也许能找到别的生机。

想通了Loki便不再那么担忧，他合上眼睛，期待新的一天到来。


	19. Chapter 19

Helbindi在Loki饿了两天后第一次踏足他的卧室，男人拿着烛台，苍白的面容在烛光下有点阴森，他看着名义上的弟弟有气无力地躺在床边，嘴唇干裂，眼眶浮肿，他残忍地笑笑上前打醒半睡着的Loki，把烛台放在床头，问：“现在打算说猎魔枪的下落了吗？”

Loki因为那一巴掌彻底清醒过来，自十一岁他被Thor带走，就再没受过这样的屈辱。以前在Laufeyson家顶多是被忽视，也没有人敢打他，Loki当即念了个火咒袭向Helbindi，无奈这个房间里布着咒语，他的法术大打折扣，Helbindi只是衣角起了点火苗便被扑灭了。

“别生气啊，你脾气真大，是那只恶魔宠的？”Helbindi调笑道，“瞪我也没用，我多说一句吧。跟着恶魔不会有好下场的，他是在利用你，现在把猎魔枪给我们，我们还可以帮你杀了他……”

“呵，你想挑拨我们的关系？”Loki冷哼，“我小时候病重……咳，他利用我？你不如说是我利用他……他想用我来对付Laufeyson家的话，我也乐意之极。”

Helbindi被Loki气笑了，“你身上流着父亲的血，怎么敢说出——”

“这时候想起我是他儿子了？”Loki用尽最后一丝力气阴狠地叱道，“滚出去！即使要拷问我，也轮不到你。”

如果可以Helbindi恨不得杀了他，但父亲说了不能碰Loki一根手指头，他把他饿了两天已经是父亲的忍耐极限，Helbindi皱着眉头忽然想到什么，又露出阴诡的笑容，“对了，我记得你的饲主叫Thor，你知道他为什么不来救你吗？……可能你还不知道，现任魔王要退位了，他忙着迎娶王后，哪有时间管你。”

Helbindi知道Loki和Thor住在一起，想来恶魔中养人类性奴的也不在少数，此时告诉Loki这种消息，无疑是在他心上插了一刀。而怕Loki不信他，Helbindi特地补充了一句：“你可以不信，但我从不撒谎，你别指望他会来救你，早点告诉我们猎魔枪的下落对你比较好。”

Loki没有说话，Helbindi见目的已经达到便离开了这间肮脏窄小的牢房。

这里终于只剩他一人，Loki收紧手腕，当即被金属手铐勒得发疼，他喘了几口气，因为饥饿而不太清醒的脑子慢慢运作起来，消化了刚才Helbindi说的一切——Thor说过只回地狱两天，今天已经是第三天了。Loki记得那日Thor在跟他提这事时脸上闪过一丝尴尬，他说谎了，这次他必须回去的原因并不简单。

Loki恨死了Thor对他说谎，当初他发现Thor是只恶魔就气得要命，现在Thor没有如期而归，如果Helbindi说的是真的，那他就是背着自己在见别的女人。如果Helbindi说的是假的，那他究竟在地狱做什么？

Loki不是没担心过他们之间的差距会导致一方的背叛，现在想想，Thor一走他就被Laufey抓回家，被咒语控制，被羞辱，而他无法挣脱这个囚笼，就连唯一的武器都不在身上……Loki越想心越冷，Thor真的背叛了他？

可在过去的七八年里，每当他遇到危险， Thor哪次不是心急如焚？ Loki摇摇头，他饥肠辘辘、口干舌燥，在Thor没有背弃他的情况下，他也许还能撑到Thor来，但如果Thor与Laufey串谋，他就只有死路一条……他不能坐以待毙，Loki眯着眼睛，心里渐渐有了主意。

<<< 

Thor发誓，假如他知道Odin会这样对付他，他一定不会为了维持父子情谊回地狱。

他窝火极了，这一千年里没有人敢用束缚咒绑他、用魔药暂时除掉他的魔力，把他关在地狱相亲订婚。Thor觉得自己就像个木偶，然而即使被控制了，他还是不断挣扎企图逃走，因为知道Loki会担心，他自己也害怕Loki会遭遇不测。

终于在第四天，Frigga帮助他逃了出来。

Thor狼狈地灌下母亲配制的解药，对她说了声抱歉急忙离开地狱回到人间。根本管不得Odin知道他逃跑了会有什么反应，按照他的计划，今天Thor就该跟选好的女恶魔订婚了。

此刻Thor满心忧虑，他未能按时回来Loki会是什么反应？Loki那么聪明，肯定能猜到他不单单是为了看父母回地狱……

就在Thor忧心忡忡落在自家花园里时，他被突如其来的法阵锁住四肢动弹不得，这个咒语效果他太熟悉了，Thor下意识以为是Loki在跟他开玩笑，结果下一秒出现在他家门口的人不是Loki——Thor瞪大眼睛看着Helbindi向他走来，当即知道Loki出事了。

“你们对Loki做了什么？”

Helbindi微笑走近，“没做什么，他现在还很安全，毕竟……他都告诉我怎么除掉你了， 作为回报我们怎么能不好好对他呢？”

“什么？！”Thor皱起眉头，直觉告诉他Helbindi在说谎，可这个法阵只有Loki拿来对付他过……

“他还告诉我，猎魔枪在你这里，既然他都背叛了你，我也困住了你，你还是把我要的东西给我吧，不然……你受苦，他也不会心疼了。” Helbindi残忍地说。

Thor冷笑一声，“Laufey就为了一把枪派你来？”他不动声色地解开法阵，已经经历过一次这个法阵对他来说就没有任何攻击性了。Thor假装还被缚着，想从Helbindi口中套出更多话来。

“Loki希望我来取回他的东西，毕竟你已经抛弃了他，在地狱有了新欢，那我这个不争气的弟弟还是回家比较好。他自己也说了，你对他来说什么都不是。”Helbindi暗示Loki同样背弃了Thor，想将这两人的关系彻底割裂。

“是吗？”Thor猜到Loki可能已经知道他去地狱的真正原因了，但——他不能不信任自己，不能把这样的法阵随意告诉他人！Thor怒吼一声，一下移形到Helbindi面前，使劲掐住他的脖颈，在对方惊恐的目光下将他掐到昏厥，然后将他丢出庭院。Thor二话不说移动到Laufey家，不管Helbindi说的是真是假，他都要先把Loki这个小混蛋救出来——

和八年前不同，Loki的房间布满了猎魔法阵，Thor顶着巨大压力冲破桎梏，看到了他日思夜想的爱人，对方看起来并不好，他匆匆打量一眼就发现Loki无精打采，手腕上布着青紫，Thor甩出一个咒语打碎缚住Loki的手铐，在对方抬眼的瞬间想抱起Loki带他离开这个鬼地方，可Loki激烈地反抗起来。

“你这个骗子——”Loki瞪着他，毫不留情、一脚踹上Thor的腹部，男人吃痛地叫了一声，目光猩红。

“你发什么疯！”Thor咬牙切齿，感觉对付恶魔的咒法在侵蚀他的意识。

“滚回你的地狱！”Loki气急败坏地吼，根本没想到Thor会这样出现，而且一出现就要胡来。他早在心里给自己定了期限，如果第三天Thor还不来就向Laufey暂时投降，他才不要为了一个负心汉饿死在这。今天是第四天了，而Thor看起来毫无歉意，Loki忍不住骂道，“你根本没想过要回来！拿走猎魔枪，让我在这里自生自灭，呵，Laufey给了你什么好处让你背弃我？”

被Loki骂懵了，Thor压根不知道他说的是什么，他被魔药折磨得半死，好不容易回到人间，先背叛的人还要给他气受？

Loki身子发颤，激动地继续说：“既然背弃了我，还想带我离开？！你怎么不在地狱成了婚再回来，让我看看你意气风发的样子？你不说话，说明我说对了是吗？是吗！”

Loki气到极点就是这副模样，绿眼发湿，叫Thor暂时冷静了些，他压下怒气一字一句地说：“不管你是怎么想的，我们必须先离开这里。你不要这么大声，你父亲马上就会发现我——”

“发现你？他杀了你我才解气。”Loki话音一落臀上立刻挨上了Thor一掌，这是小时候Thor用来教训他的方式，此刻Loki更觉羞辱，这几天他已经被Laufey侮辱够了，Loki尖叫起来，从床上站起身，想狠狠揍Thor一顿，结果下一秒男人径直把他甩上肩头。

“你干什么——！”

Thor被Loki弄得也气疯了，他丧失理智，根本不顾这个姿势Loki会不会吐出来，抱着他立刻飞离Laufey家，在被人发现之前阴冷地冲这小疯子说：“干什么？我要你知道，就算我背叛了你，你也是我的！你永远无法逃离我，永远不能背弃我——否则，不管你跑到哪，我都会把你抓回来，把你操到无力逃跑。”

Loki气到吐血，可等反应过来他们早就回到家了，他向后跌在床上，无名火烧得越来越旺，Loki一跃而起，正好撞上Thor的脑袋，他跳下床，Thor大手一伸就要过来抓他，Loki心中一凛，狠狠地说：“你有什么阴谋？！不是要和哪个女恶魔结婚了吗？还带我回这儿做什么——”

“Loki，我不管Laufey对你说了什么。”Thor咬牙切齿，下次见面他一定要杀了Loki那群多嘴的家人，“我没有背叛你，也没有把你的武器藏起来，更不知道——”

“是吗？那你就当我背叛了你，不想要你好了。”Loki扯了个冷笑，绕着床跑不让Thor逮到他，这举动完全惹火了恶魔，Thor念了串恶咒，Loki只感到浑身发疼，膝盖一软就跪在地面，他动弹不得，看着Thor如同死亡使者一般阴着脸走到跟前，抓起他来直接丢到床上，Loki肩膀一痛，倔强地看着男人，仍旧介怀他骗了自己。

Thor看到Loki手腕上的青紫、乱糟糟的头发和发黄的脸色，就知道Laufey没给青年好脸色看，然而在这种情况下，他还能对自己如此恶劣，Thor越想越气，恨极了Loki的任性。

他开始履行自己刚才的承诺，一把撕开Loki的衣服，在Loki尖叫出声时狠狠揍向他的腹部，青年闷哼一声，痛得冷汗直流，咬紧牙关依旧不愿求饶，Thor冷笑，无情地把Loki脱了个干净。


	20. Chapter 20

“我不要，你给我……放开——”Loki被控制着根本无法反抗，如果可以，他恨不得一巴掌把Thor扇下床，但现在他只能绷直身体，面无表情地接受Thor暴力的抚摸。恶魔从没这样对他过，Loki鼻子发酸，Thor阴狠的表情让他感到陌生，落在皮肤上的吮吻带着啃噬，又痛又麻，早就习惯了Thor的暴力性爱，阴茎依旧在对方的爱抚下抬头，Loki觉得自己十分不争气，却又只能看着Thor继续手上的动作，他忍不住低声道：“你这是强暴——”

“我是恶魔，Loki，你忘了我是恶魔。”Thor残忍地笑了笑，看对方身体如此僵硬，自己这样做也很没情趣，他并不怕他逃了，便打了个响指让Loki活络起来，结果那小子一能动就一巴掌打来，Thor被扇得金发零落，回过神来直勾勾地看着胸膛一起一伏的Loki，把准备逃跑的爱人压回床上翻了个身，不知道从哪变出几根绶带，把Loki的四肢绑在床柱上。

Loki脑袋空白，即使看不到对方他也知道Thor的怒火烧得更旺，恶魔在他的臀肉上狠狠打了一巴掌，以报复他刚才那一掌，然后又一次，又一次——不是调情的意味——Loki痛得叫出声来，紧紧咬着嘴唇几乎把下唇咬破，Thor的巴掌没有停止，静谧的房间里都是臀肉与掌心碰撞发出的声响，Thor的手劲太大了，把白皙的臀肉扇得通红，又突然停下了动作。

长着老茧的手在尽是指痕的臀肉上揉弄，Loki这才知道Thor想干什么，他怒极骂道：“下流！”Thor抚弄了一会儿，又开始打他，隔一会儿再重复一遍爱抚的动作，阴茎因为规律性的抽打变得越来越硬，痛感之中渐渐透出快感来，Loki咬紧牙关不敢泄露一声呻吟生怕被Thor小看，他眼眶湿润，发麻的臀瓣让他颤抖，下一秒男人掰开臀肉，打上紧窄的穴口，Loki忍不住呜咽一声，缩着脚趾叫骂，“混蛋，放开我，我不是你的。”

“Loki Odinson。”Thor附在他耳边低沉地说，手指猛地插入穴口，没有一点润滑，就这样动了起来，Loki像受伤的小兽哀鸣一声，回过头狠狠地瞪他，可Thor勾起手指戳中了他的敏感点，干涩的甬道被刺激后收缩夹住Thor的手指，Thor恶劣地咬着Loki的耳廓低语，“你看你根本不想推开我，你是我的。”

“我恨你。”Loki眼眶发红，话音刚落指头又利落地戳着肠道开始进出，嗓子不情愿地挤出闷哼，蹭在床单上的阴茎硬得发疼，可是Thor不再体贴地关照它，只能可怜地吐着前液，沾湿一小块床单。

恶魔冷哼，又插入一根手指，咬着Loki的脖颈，直到咬出血印子来，Loki哀叫他才松口，Thor草草做了一点扩张，他知道这个程度还不够，但依旧把手指拔了出来，被Loki的反叛刺激得征服欲爆棚，他兴奋得阴茎发疼，稍微拉下裤链。摩擦声让Loki汗毛竖起，额角淌下汗来，他还没做好心理准备，Thor就把那根粗壮的阳具直直塞了进来。

Loki痛，他痛得想要杀了Thor，却无法破解恶魔的咒法，肛口被撑开，痉挛地咬住想要前进的柱身，然而借着血液，肠道开始湿润起来，Thor掐着他的胯部开始冲撞，一时间房间里只剩下男人的粗喘和他的闷哼，穴肉被顶开，痛入骨髓后痛感又渐渐消逝，Thor知道他的敏感带在哪——但现下他只是狠厉地撞击，只顾满足自己的兽欲，让Loki无所适从地趴在床上任人宰割，不照顾他的感受。

“老实点。”Thor分开他的腿，似乎把他当成了玩具，狠狠掴上臀肉，享受温热的穴肉裹住的快感，自顾自地在他身上驰骋，低笑出声。

穴口开始发麻，即使Thor只是按他自己的心意抽动，Loki也渐渐有了快感，他此刻一点也不想对Thor起生理反应，一想到Thor在地狱不知道做过什么Loki就气得牙痒，Laufey饿了他将近三天，Helbindi和Byleist接二连三的嘲讽让他意识到和恶魔在一起的行为对于猎魔人来说是多么异端，可他全都忍了下来，结果Thor一回来就对他动粗，没有承认他撒了谎，就开始了这次强迫。

Loki泪眼模糊，忽然他注意到房间的布景开始变化，变成了他在Laufey家的房间摆设，身上的恶魔这时狠狠顶上敏感点，在他耳边低声说：“你不是想留在那个破宅子里吗？你看，我们回来了，我在你的房间，在你长大的床上干你，你想不想你父亲看看你现在的样子？”

Loki屈辱极了，他不知道现在究竟是什么情况，但Thor一副轻贱他的口气他再也忍受不住，他不过是个刚成年不久的孩子，又长期被Thor宠着，在心理和生理都承受不了的情况下，Loki放声大哭起来，肩膀一抽一抽的，眼泪浸到了枕头里。

Thor没想到Loki会哭，穴肉一抽一抽吸着他的下体，现在他毫无继续强迫Loki的心情了。恶魔阴着脸取消所有束缚咒语，把青年翻过身来，看着Loki努力抑制自己但依旧被泪水浸泡得皱成一团的脸颊，Thor皱起眉头，“在Laufey家待了三天，你就被教唆得这么讨厌我。”

Loki没说话，湿漉漉的绿眼睛不愿意看Thor。

“对，我是撒了谎，我回地狱不是为了看父母，而是去告诉Odin我不会跟他选的任何人结婚。他用魔药困住我，我无法施行任何咒语，无法从地狱逃脱，所以我花了三天才回来。你根本不知道我在家门口被Helbindi用那个法阵束缚住的心情——”Thor粗鲁地抹掉Loki脸上的眼泪，“你根本不知道——”他咬牙切齿，受不了Loki流泪。

他高傲的Loki、多疑的Loki、坚强的Loki，是不会放声大哭的。

Thor冷静下来，把疲软的阴茎抽了出来，Loki突然挣扎起身抓住他的手臂，哭得厉害一下子收不住，一边打嗝一边骂他：“我痛恨你……你骗我，你那天一离开，Laufey的人就来了，我……我以为是你出卖我，嗝……你这个骗子，他们都说你回去是为了结婚——美丽的女恶魔想必让你忘了要回来吧，反正你那么强大，我说出一个你破解过的法阵又不会害死你……嗝……Thor，是你错在先。”

“但是你也不能故意跟我对着干不肯离开，你知不知道那个房子里的法阵——”Thor粗声粗气地回应，烦躁地揉了一把头发，看到Loki仰着脸怨恨的神情，想到他这三天都经历了什么，又心软成一片，他好像比离开的时候瘦了些，Thor叹气，把爱人抱进怀里，压制住他的挣扎，任由Loki在他的肩上咬出血来，他痛呼一声，手臂收得更紧。

“如果知道会发生这一切，我一定不会对你撒谎。”Thor叹息着，“对不起，Loki。”

他搂着Loki，想到刚才自己的行为不禁=更加悔恨，Thor把爱人平放在床上，Loki以为他还要继续刚才的事差点跳起来，这一动牵动了臀上的伤，Thor之前下手太重，现在苍白的臀肉上尽是指痕与青紫，他一碰就感觉Loki在颤抖，Thor从床头拿出药膏，抱歉地说：“我帮你上药。”


	21. Chapter 21

Loki瞥了一眼，才知道他们还在原来的房子里，只不过场景变了。他依旧不解气，闷闷地趴在枕头上，可这时Thor沾着冰凉药膏的手指触上受伤的皮肉，Loki痛得要命，低骂道：“别碰我！你不是讨厌我？你只会怀疑我！为什么你没想到，我经历过酷刑拷问？为什么你没想到，我遇到了危险？你只想到是我背叛你——””

Thor没有说话，讨好地放轻力度，却依旧能感到青年因为痛而躲避他的动作。

“我没想到，抱歉，真的抱歉……”这是Frigga以前给他的伤药，没想到有一天会用在Loki的屁股上，Thor大窘，安抚着爱人，“我一逃出地狱就被那个法阵制住，急着想带你走你脾气又那么大……”

“我脾气大！？”Loki反问，挂着泪痕的脸转过来面向Thor，他咬牙切齿，恨不得把恶魔撕成两半，“你脾气也不小，强暴真是个不错的侮辱手段……我应该把你告上法庭的，真的。”

被Loki得理不饶人的呵斥逼得无可奈何，Thor乖乖闭嘴，按揉了一会儿Loki臀上的青紫褪去不少，可刚才被他粗暴地干开的穴口还可怜地翻着嫩肉，一点混合液从中间流出，Thor的目光不时落到那儿，觉得自己软下去的阴茎又硬了起来。

但现在Loki还在气头上……Thor放慢了动作，顺着青年光滑的脊背向上，不用看他的脸Thor都知道Loki肯定又咬着嘴唇，眼里一片阴郁——他一旦生气就会是这副神情……可他身上光裸的每一处都在引诱着Thor，恶魔摇摇头，努力压下欲念，涂完最后一点药膏，又揉了揉Loki的伤处，伤痕差不多都没了，那浑圆的臀瓣又仿佛从未挨揍过一样。

“你到底是在上药还是在发情——”Loki扭过脸来，Thor被他说得傻笑两声，烦躁的猎魔人起身把恶魔狠狠推倒在床上，两人胯间的阴茎相抵，Loki用手圈住磨蹭几下，阴沉的绿眼死死盯着Thor起伏的胸膛，把另一只手伸进嘴里舔湿顺势插入刚被强制开拓的小穴中扩张。

Thor目瞪口呆地看着这一幕发生，这简直太色情了，Loki一边准备着自己一边帮他俩自慰的样子……Thor咽咽口水，阴茎更是硬得发痛，深色的乳头就在他眼前晃，Thor忍不住伸手掐了一把，Loki恼怒地拍开他，停止了手上的动作，微微抬起身体，分开屁股就要往他的阴茎上坐。

“你非常不绅士。”Loki抱怨着刚才那场强暴，收缩的穴肉慢慢把粗长含入，一点点地、好像捅到他心口了，Loki深吸了口气，手撑着Thor的胸膛开始动作，眼神威逼着Thor不准乱动。

Thor憋得脸都红了，刚才的肆虐在Loki身上留下不少印子，Loki飞快地起落，跪在他身上一边自慰一边用他的阴茎操着自己，他有点兴奋，仰着头低声呻吟，Thor看他这样自己都快疯了，忍不住向上一顶，恶声恶气地说：“我对你绅士了七年，你没有良心。”

“哈……对我，你……必须更加绅士。”刹那被顶到了敏感带，Loki软下腰来，绿眼迷茫地看着Thor，“我是没有良心，而且我还贪心……唔，我要把你困在身边，也要你永远不准对我说谎，啊——”

他话音一落，就被Thor按倒在床上，男人拉开他的腿，就着刚才交媾的姿势把他的腿压到胸前，露出被干得浸满汁液的下体，Thor深蓝色的眼睛里尽是侵占，他像野兽一样盯着Loki，阴茎一点点往里面挤，榨出Loki喉咙里破碎的呻吟声，往肉色的小洞里卖力地耸腰。穴口被撑开，黑紫色的阳具在白皙的臀肉间进出，囊袋拍在臀上啪啪作响，床也因他们的动作几乎坍塌。

“要——还要……”Loki眼前模糊，看到房间里昏黄的烛光，四周的摆设和他幼年起居的地方一模一样，破烂窄小，有可能下一秒就有人推门进来发现他们……Loki一想到自己和Thor是在Laufey眼皮下做爱他就兴奋得发抖，不满地瞥了眼男人身上完好的衣服，Loki伸手想去解他的领带，可Thor反射性地退后，没让他碰到他。

Thor放慢了研磨速度，扣着Loki的手指，低头吻他的嘴巴，可Loki像是预感到了什么，别开脸，一边喘息一边问：“为什么……为什么不让我碰？”

“在地狱被我父亲喂了点药，身上暂时有咒印，没事的。”Thor温柔地把Loki翻过身来，咬着他的肩头，深深顶着肠道深处，让Loki分不出心来思考那么多。

恶魔完全压制在他身上，他的阴茎被对方粗糙的手握着粗鲁地撸动，囊袋和会阴也被恶劣地搓揉，Loki敏感地颤抖，股间被甜腻的液体填满，金色的耻毛贴着他的屁股，囊袋拍打的声响让人脸红。Thor的另一只手在他的唇边蹭着，撬开齿关搅动着，他全然叫不出声来。Thor每撞上一次敏感带，他就像触电一般，缩着肩膀塌下腰翘起屁股，想让对方给他个痛快。

这样更像一场强暴，Loki湿着眼睛，阴茎早在与床单的磨蹭中射过一次，此刻又硬了起来。Thor感到那湿热的皱褶在吸咬自己，他嘶了一声，轻轻揉着Loki的屁股，舔舐着出了一层薄汗的背部，“Loki，我的Loki……”他扶着Loki的胯间来回戳弄，火热的肠道裹住阴茎，退出的时候肉棒上都泛着水光，Loki在顶弄下哭得厉害，回过头看他，湿漉漉的眼角带着情欲，Thor被刺激得眼睛发红，掰开他的臀肉抽插几次，就尽数射到了Loki的肚子里。

“呜……”Loki敏感地向前缩着，他的下身像失禁了一样，混合液顺着腿心流下，黏连在股缝形成一片，大腿内侧被Thor拍得通红，Loki沙哑地开口，“我好累。”

“宝贝，再来一次……”Thor意犹未尽，抱过爱人的身体要求道，把Loki弄成他喜欢的姿势，又开始了今晚的第三次。

Loki觉得今晚他嗓子都要哑了，后来他几乎发不出声音，只剩下些许哼声，Thor把他翻来覆去地操干，Loki高潮迭起，感觉恶魔像忍耐了很久似的，最后他昏昏沉沉地睡去前Thor才在他的脸上射出一波精水，Loki舔着唇边的白浊嫌弃地别过脸去，摸着小腹迷糊地说：“好像都射满了……”

这几天实在太累，直到回到Thor身边Loki才能安心地合眼睡上一会儿。迷蒙中听见Thor的咳嗽声，Loki开始还没注意，大概一小时后他醒来发觉Thor也睡着了，揉揉眼睛，Loki瞥见他唇边残留的血迹——

Thor一整晚都没有脱下衣服，这不符合他的习惯，在一起生活了太久Loki清楚恶魔有半裸睡的嗜好。这不对劲，Loki直起身轻手轻脚地解开Thor胸前的扣子……

随后袒露出一个紫色的法阵图腾，烙在Thor心头，看起来有些狰狞可怖。

Loki猛地想起Laufey说过，不管他身边的恶魔是谁都无法轻易把他从Laufeyson家带走，他们刚才在那耗了那么久，纵然Thor是魔王之子，恐怕也伤得不轻，Loki推推Thor的肩膀，生怕他出了什么事，“Thor，Thor……你醒醒！”

“怎么了？”从浅睡中被Loki叫醒，Thor睁开蓝眼睛看向爱人，发觉上衣被他脱了一半以为Loki还想要，他咽咽口水，“你确定要现在……？”

“你身上的伤怎么回事？”Loki烦躁地向后捋顺头发，他之前打在Thor脸上的巴掌印还没消失，该死，恶魔不是自愈能力很强的吗？！

Thor尴尬地说，“没什么，过两天就会好的……Odin的魔药留下了一点后遗症，我现在只是自愈情况不太好，别担心。”

Loki摇摇头问：“Laufey说他在房间里布满了咒文，你没有受伤吗？”

“呃……”就在Thor想回避这个问题的时候，他感觉到空间里魔法流细微的变化，直觉告诉他事情不对，“穿衣服，快点——我现在用咒语锁住我们的气息，有人来了。”

尽管Thor没说，Loki也猜到目前恶魔的法力被弱化不少，他迅速穿上衣服来不及收拾行李就被Thor按回了被子里，一片黑暗下Loki听见自己心跳得厉害——Laufey动作这么快？已经追到了这儿吗？

小时候Loki跟Thor一起看过恐怖片，他此刻的心情就如片中的主人翁一般，外面走廊上响起了脚步声，一步一步，向他们逼近，Thor开始念移形咒，可过了一会他们还待在原地，意识到是法术失灵了，Loki无奈地看了男人一眼。没等Thor开口，绿光包围他们，下一刻他们就移形换影到了街上。

Thor哭笑不得，原以为Loki会带他们去个隐蔽的地方，没想到居然到了露天郊区，这儿人虽然少，但Thor还是赶紧扯着衣衫不整的Loki走到巷子里，“我没想到在Odin和Laufey的双重夹击下我的魔力会削弱至此，看来他们中的一方或双方都开始追捕我们了，这几天……”

Loki摆摆手，被突如其来的追捕吓得手忙脚乱，衣扣都扣错了几个，现在他只有短短几分钟时间来整理衣着，顾不得听Thor念叨，Loki就知道恶魔想说什么，“你的魔法终于不管用了，亲爱的，这几天就由我来保护你吧……”

那是Loki生命中最累的一天，早上还在无尽的恨意中苟延残喘，午后便与爱人重逢，在激烈的争吵和性爱后两人刚言归于好，又遭到了双方父亲的追杀，不巧的是恶魔还被冻结了大部分法力，Loki头疼得很，虽然夸下海口要保护好Thor，但这毕竟是他人生第一次经历逃亡。

然而同时他又是兴奋的，和自己的爱人在一起躲避追捕，这可不是人人都会有的经历。Loki从过路人身上顺了张驾照，用了障眼法，直接登记了一家不起眼的Motel，蒙骗过店主把Thor带进狭窄的乡村旅舍，给房间上好了反追踪咒后，Loki给Tony发去一个匿名消息。

他们必须离开美国，这是Laufey的势力范围，他们能以最快的速度调动人力物力来进行搜捕工作。但用的魔法越多，他们就越有可能被追踪到，所以最好能快点坐飞机去北欧，再作进一步打算。

“嘿，所以现在我们要怎么办？”Thor看着在房间里忙碌的Loki，绿光环绕四周，他倒不是很害怕Odin，只是担心Laufey会做得太过分，忽然想到猎魔枪，Thor忙说，“等明天或者后天，我就把猎魔枪还给你。”

Loki摆摆手，见暂时安全了他松懈下来，“我给Tony发了匿名信，他收到后知道是我就会来找我们，我托他弄好机票、护照还有钱和行李，然后我们去挪威——我都差点忘了猎魔枪在你那，你觉得刚才来家里的人是谁？”

“不好说，我父亲知道我逃婚后——呃，他这次本想让我和一位贵族小姐订婚的——盛怒之下肯定会派恶魔来抓我，但他是否想全力对付我这很难说。但Laufey也知道我们住在哪……所以我们现在应该都在他们的通缉名单里。”Thor无奈地说，“还是要快点离开美国，至少能暂时摆脱Laufey。”

Loki嫌弃地打量着房间，“我先洗个澡，这期间如果有人闯了进来，你就跟他肉搏吧。”

Thor跳下床赶紧脱掉衣服跟着Loki挤进狭小的澡房，在对方准备发声抗议时，Thor正经地说：“抓紧时间，我们还要睡一觉。”


	22. Chapter 22

Tony Stark是吸血鬼，每天晚上从棺材里爬出来便是他新一天的开始。

他一边刷牙一边走到门口打开那蝙蝠状的魔法信箱，眯着眼睛从里面拿出一封简陋的信件，嘟囔着这是不是妖精银行给他寄来的对账单，打开信件后听见Loki的声音从纸上传来。

好吧，这是他教Loki的小把戏……

Tony耐心听完Loki的要求意识到事情不简单，他丢开牙刷赶紧回房换了身衣服就出门给自己多年的好友想办法去了。

对Tony来说，弄两张机票、护照都是小事，然而除了Loki提到的东西，他还打算给他们准备别的礼物。

大约是在午夜Loki听到窗外沙沙作响，他睁开眼睛，看到窗帘后闪动的黑影，估计是蝙蝠或者其他什么魔法生物，他可不相信这是Tony，赶紧把Thor叫起来，两个人又闪身离开了这家Motel。

深夜无处可去，Loki在附近的树林里划了一个安全区，他和Thor待在里面，两个人靠着树，有一句没一句地聊着往事。Loki关注着附近魔法流的变化，看到几个低级猎魔人从Motel的方向来，经过他们所在的树林，而后一群蝙蝠低空飞过，Loki咽咽口水，感觉他们这回真的麻烦大了。

“……我第一次见你也是在树林。”Thor回忆起小时候身高还没到他腰部的Loki，现在青年几乎和他一样高了，“那时候你还很小，看起来也病怏怏的……”

等等，这好像跟他的记忆有所偏差。Loki皱起眉头，觉得Thor又骗了他，“什么时候，难道你第一次见我不是在Laufey家，Thor Odinson，你似乎还有很多秘密瞒着我。”

虽然Loki自己就是个编谎高手，但他依旧恨极了谎言。想起这点Thor赶忙道歉：“这是很早的事，你肯定不记得了……”

Loki不可置信地盯着Thor，尽管年少体弱，但如果见过Thor他肯定会有印象，Loki不断回想他和Thor相遇前的事，那段时间他都在生病……生病前他在林子里遇过狮子——那个森林从来没有猛兽出没——Loki猛地看向Thor。

“你是那头狮子？！”Loki无语极了，“Thor Odinson！你真是……”

“这不怪我，是你先来招惹我的。”Thor尴尬地看着Loki，正在这时他瞥见安静许久的夜色中突然飞过一只小蝙蝠，Thor一眼认出那是Tony，他自信地念出咒文，一秒后听见有人摔在防护界上，Thor懊恼地骂了一声，起身上前把Tony拉进来。

蝙蝠变成人龇牙咧嘴地冲恶魔脸上甩去一个小行李箱，“Shit，你下次再试试我没穿盔甲的时候这样对我——”

Thor伸手接住皮箱，但手臂还是被冲力撞得发疼，“嘶，兄弟，要不是我拦着你，你可能已经被恶魔抓走了。”

Tony翻了个白眼，“知道了，整个洛杉矶的魔法生物好像都在找你们，小Odinson，这里是你要的东西，只要你们能按时到机场就暂时安全了，Odin应该不屑在新时代的交通上动手。对了Thor，我拿你上次落在我这的卡给你请了个保镖，Clint你听说过吧？他很快就会赶到这里带你们去机场。”

“谢了，Tony。”Thor终于松了口气。

Loki清点完行李箱里的东西，意外地拿起一排子弹问：“Tony，这怎么会在你手上……没想到你和Steve真的认识。”他勾起笑，想到那天在Steve店里看到的Stark家族族徽，当时他就想问Tony这事，只是后来被Laufey的人抓走便不了了之。

Tony耸耸肩，“他是我爸的老朋友——不说了，你们赶快去机场吧，明天一早的飞机，祝你们第二次蜜月旅行愉快，Clint会跟在暗处挡掉地狱的狩猎者，你们可不要做什么不该做的事……Thor，你那张卡我就不还了。”黑发吸血鬼摸了摸胡子，目送自己的朋友们离开。

得到Tony的帮助Loki信心倍增，他抓着Thor离开那个防护罩，看见马路边上停着一辆跑车，他和Thor对视一眼，恶魔跳上驾驶座，他坐上副驾驶，放好行李Thor便踩下油门扬长而去。

暴露在空气中的气息引来了追杀。

洛杉矶的夜晚从未如此热闹过，Loki从后视镜里看到天幕中出现了几只向他们飞来的恶魔，他烦躁地理了理头发，恶声恶气地对Thor说：“如果你现在能把猎魔枪给我就好了。”

“用魔法吧，Natasha教了你那么多年，不要辜负她。”Thor无奈地笑，Loki已经开始动手清理追踪者了，“为什么去北欧？”

Loki向天空抛射恶咒，一边忙着应付敌人一边不痛不痒地说：“听说挪威风光不错……我以前看过魔法史，北欧是治愈术的发源地，还残存着古老的异教神，也许去那里你可以早点恢复。还有，你又骗了我，等到了挪威，我再跟你清算。”

“这可不算骗，你也没问过我。”一团火球向他们袭来，Thor急打方向盘避过，差点把伏在窗边的Loki甩出去，后者恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，Thor抱歉一笑，心想不能再得罪Loki了。

天边集聚起吸血蝙蝠，邪恶的气息向他们袭来，Loki防范不及差点被那猩红眼睛的小东西咬到，可下一秒迎面而来的箭簇就令蝙蝠发出惨叫，Loki一凛，想到Tony说的话。

有了帮手接下来的苦战可轻松得多，Loki得心应手，专攻直面的袭击，而偷袭全部留给了Clint，那位在暗处帮助他们的保镖。

然后当天空被清理得差不多时，他们已经快到机场了，可这时路上闪出一辆跑车，直直向他们撞来，Thor惊呼一声踩下刹车，不得不在马路上停下。

Loki观察四周，也许因为现在是午夜，也许因为这条公路被施过魔法，目前这里只有对峙着的两辆车。

“Loki Laufeyson，你真的要跟着一个恶魔离开吗？！这将会成为一个猎魔人一生的污点！”

他看清楚了，对面车里的人是Helbindi。

“Loki。”Thor担忧地看着他，“你别——”

“嘘。”Loki示意爱人安静，这是他自己的战役，他必须彻底向过去道别。

Loki下车，慢慢踱步走到车前，“你也许还没想明白，Laufey并不在意血缘关系，所以那个家生下我，却不管我无故失踪究竟去哪了。既然遗弃我，就不要奢求有利可图的时候我会回去！我宁愿灵魂被恶魔拿走，也不愿与你们为伍！”

他一字一顿，说到最后甚至发怒了，Loki吼出最后一个字，顿时马路上拔起数米高的冰棱，向对面延伸，顷刻冻住了那辆车子。

Thor惊呆了，他看到眼前顿时化为一片冰原，被冻住的车身上出现了一丝裂缝，想必是里面的人也在反抗，Loki皱了皱眉，立刻回到车上，决绝地说：“走，我们马上离开，只要进了机场——Laufeyson家的人是不会在公开场合动手的。”

脑子根本来不及思考，Thor就踩下油门听从Loki的指挥一口气冲下高速公路，机场就在前方不远处。

“该死，看来Odin和Laufey联手了。”Thor看着后视镜里的低级恶魔，愤怒地吼叫一声。

“你后悔吗？”Loki扬起眼睛看他，此时车速已经远远超过了高速路上允许通行的速度。

“什么？后悔和你在一起吗？！”Thor瞪大眼睛，“从不——”

Loki眨了眨湿润的眼睛，笑出声来。

<<< 

Loki在国际航班上睡了一觉，靠在Thor肩上的他累极了。

Thor终于想起Loki这两天都没怎么吃东西，因为是头等舱，飞机餐来了后他发现有Loki喜欢的菜色，便殷勤地给Loki多点了一些，看青年带着黑眼圈吃得还挺高兴的样子，Thor决定等这件事过去后好好谢谢Tony。

他们抵达奥斯陆是当地下午五点，Tony给的机票很怪，还要在这儿转一次国内线，所以他们立刻走了绿色通道上了下一班飞机。折腾到了最终目的地已经入夜，Loki一下子没适应挪威的温度，刚出机场便冷不丁地打了个喷嚏，Thor赶紧给他加了个保温魔法，不过他现在的魔力大打折扣，Loki只能嫌弃地看他一眼，然后再对自己如法炮制一遍才感觉到温暖。

“现在去哪。”Thor摸摸头跟在Loki身后。

“酒店，Tony还给我们定了酒店，我们先吃一顿。该死的——然后再找能治愈你的地方，希望那些可怕的干尸、沼泽水怪什么的能暂时休息一下。”Loki抱怨道。

Thor打量一眼四周的风光，这里和洛杉矶不太一样，来挪威的班机很少，Laufeyson家的人动作肯定没有这么快。至少今晚他能和Loki有个平安的晚餐，Thor心想。

结果那根本不是酒店。

根据Tony手写的地址，他们找到了一间度假小木屋，Loki显然没见过这样的房子，撇下Thor好奇地推门进去打量里面的摆设及构造。Thor在门上看到房东留下的说明——虽然他在人类世界待了很多年，但这也是他第一次来挪威。

Loki脸上打起点精神，他高兴地跑到窗边推开窗户，外面就是海湾，海水在阳光下折射出光晕，他想这趟旅行还是有价值的。欣赏过后Loki便观察起周围的设施，不远处可以看到峡湾的半山腰，Loki心中一凛，Tony把他们送来这里不是没有理由的，也许传说中的治疗圣地就在这儿。

“想吃点什么，我去看看。”Thor忽然靠过头来，带着热气的脸颊贴近Loki。

正在思考的青年回头看见厨房，发现房间里已经开好暖气，他忍不住摸了摸Thor的脸，“随便。我去给房间上保护咒。”


	23. Chapter 23

Thor在木屋的冰箱里找到了朗姆酒，他兴高采烈地说Loki成年了，今晚两人可以一起喝一杯，但Loki冷冷地说他还没21岁，耐不住Thor一直拱着他说现在是在挪威，Loki便小酌几口。毕竟很少喝酒，没有Thor那种烂醉的经历，Loki没多久就有点醉了，好在他酒品不错，只是趴在桌上有点迷茫地眨着眼睛看Thor滔滔不绝地说东说西，偶尔打个酒嗝而已。

“现在想起来，小时候遇到狮子那次……嗝……吓了我一跳。”Loki呶呶嘴，“我什么都没做，你就像要吃了我似的。”

Thor半张着嘴巴，意识到Loki喝醉了，刚想去抱他，就被青年拂开手来。

“你让我病了半年，该死的Thor，还没认识你……你就给我带来厄运……嗝……”Loki不满地瞪着他。

“嘿，我是无心的，所以后来我满足了你的愿望啊。”Thor走到餐桌对面，一把抱起Loki。

Loki靠在他肩头，醉醺醺地咬了咬他的颈动脉，“你是恋童癖吧？快承认，变态恶魔。”

把青年放上暖和的床，Thor靠了过去，露出尖牙说：“我不是，我对小孩子一点耐心都没有。”

“真的？”Loki嗤笑着，蹭了蹭他的胯下，眼睛熠熠生辉，“那就证明它。”他一翻身猛地把Thor压在身下，念了个咒语把现在毫无魔力的恶魔定在床上，Loki好心情地哼着歌，不知道从哪拿出一根软鞭，站起身来打上Thor的身体。

他根本没有喝醉。

Thor暗叫不好，Loki的魔力从未如此高涨，一个眼神就把他身上的衣服除得干干净净， Thor在这种情况下完全陷入劣势，他着急地看向青年，无奈地问：“我做错了什么？！你要这样对一个没有魔力的人？”

“你之前也是这样对我的，恶魔先生，等级碾压原来就是这种感觉。”Loki嗤笑一声，拿起软鞭抽打Thor的胸膛，男人低吟一声，上面即刻现出一条红痕。

Loki此前想过几次，Thor的确没有什么弱点，加上他现在自愈能力不好，比起在肉体上折磨他，不如在肉体上和精神上一起折磨他。Loki力度不大，他打了几下就暂停端详起Thor的身体，蜜色的肌肉上布着暧昧的鞭痕，这么个结实的男人躺在这里任人宰割的样子让Loki愉悦极了，Loki提起鞭子，鞭头划过Thor的胸膛，掠过腹部，在金色毛发处流转，看到Thor红了眼，Loki低沉地问：“来定个规矩吧——如果你敢再对我撒谎，那我死后灵魂灰飞烟灭，永远不与你相见。”

“Loki！”Thor没想到他会立这么狠的誓言，手边的绿光证明Loki不是在开玩笑，Thor沉默了一会儿，痛苦地皱起脸来，“我并不是故意要说谎——我以后再也不会了。”

Loki把玩着手心的亮光，飞快地念了一串咒语施加到Thor身上，“那这样好了，如果你再对我说谎，你的鼻子就会变长，像匹诺曹那样。”他见Thor瞪大眼睛，绿光没入他的鼻尖，恶魔哀嚎一声。

Thor胸膛起伏，二话不说反问道：“那你也要答应我，要相信我，永远不背叛我，不能为了一点事情怀疑我居心不轨。”

“再啰嗦就打断你的老二。”Loki冷笑，别过脸去。

误会当然是双向的，Loki没有反省自己的习惯，便把这一切都怪到了Thor头上，他转过头来继续盯着Thor的下身，用软鞭拍打男人的大腿内侧，像以往调情那样，把Thor逼得涨得发疼，突然又俯下身来含着顶端舔了一口。

“噢，Loki……”Thor难耐地喘息着，Loki站起身来，窸窸窣窣地解开裤子，圈住内裤下的阴茎揉搓了两下，Thor瞪大眼睛，Loki咧着嘴笑，咬着下唇坐到了一边，仰着脑袋，手指钻进内裤，时不时发出几声闷哼，Thor仰躺着根本看不清他的一举一动，但知道那画面一定色情极了。

戏弄恶魔是件再快乐不过的事了，但很快Loki就被拉入了情欲的漩涡中心。搔刮着敏感的裂口，他闷哼一声，忍不住缩了缩后穴。

“Loki，解开……”Thor挣扎道，眼角余光瞥见Loki发红的脸庞，雾蒙蒙的绿眼微眯起，艳红的舌尖舔着干燥的下唇。他无奈地捶了捶床板，目不转睛地盯着Loki的一举一动——

屋里气温不断上升，即使是在挪威Thor仿佛也出了一身汗，他叫Loki坐得近点——再近点——青年闷哼一声，刚要挪动身子，就听见暴力的敲门声，手心怒涨的阴茎被惊吓得疲软，Loki面色泛白，狠狠地骂了声脏话，起身别扭地走到门边，透过窗子瞥见门外的生人，他内心涌起不安，全然忘了刚才的兴致，迅速走回床边解开Thor身上的魔咒，恶魔顿时用力拉住他的手臂要把他按回床上，Loki磨了磨牙齿愤恨地警告道：“立刻穿好衣服，我们马上离开！”

Thor被Loki的怪力摔到墙边，他揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，知道事情不好便赶紧穿上裤子跳下床，趁爱人还在收拾行李，他凑到窗边，看见一个身穿大衣，几乎看不清脸的男性站在门外，夜色太暗了，那个“人”又用围巾围住了脸部，Loki早些时候给房子施了咒语，明知道现在对方看不见自己，Thor也感觉到那道蓝色的目光突然看过来，他不禁往墙边一靠。

“走。”Loki急匆匆地拿上行李箱，拉着Thor的手走到房子中央，两人卷入时空漩涡中，移形去了海湾附近。

“妈的……”Loki望着茫茫无际的大海，头疼自己怎么把Thor带到了沙滩上，还好现在暂时没有追兵，他叹了口气问年长的恶魔，“现在怎么办？”

Thor喘了口气，觉得裤裆里的老二硬生生冷却下来的感觉太差了。他抬头，海洋深处隐隐泛着红光，Loki过来拉他，Thor疑惑地摆摆手推开对方。

“怎么了？”Loki皱着眉头，Thor行为诡异，他对面只有一片大海——对于Loki来说的确如此，他不知道Thor还看见了什么，赶忙上前拉住下一步仿佛就要跳海的男人。

Thor晃晃脑袋，红色光芒沉在海里，耳边传来人鱼的颂歌，海天之际隐约泛出亮光来，“Loki，它在召唤我——我想——”

“什么？”Loki呵斥一声拉住Thor的衣角，看来恶魔现在听不进他的话，Loki只好把行李丢在沙滩上，开始在四周布置起防御法阵，“你发什么疯？”

深绿色光芒笼罩住峡湾，Loki猛地想起之前对Thor解释来挪威的原因，不出意外这里可能就是传说中的治愈圣地，Loki跟在Thor身后看他逐渐没入海中，回头远望峡湾峭壁，一时半会他们根本不可能离开。

大概是被冰冷的海水浸得清醒过来，Thor感觉到下身湿透，冷意一阵接着一阵，他哀嚎出声，转过身对岸边的Loki说：“你怎么没拦着我——”

“什么？！你不是恶魔吗？”Loki冷冷地嘲笑，呶呶嘴命令Thor继续向前，“这里可是治愈圣地，抓紧时间恢复魔力，不要成为我的累赘。”

Thor的确能看到Loki看不到的东西，这里还是浅海，到刚好没过他脖子的深度就是红光的聚集地之一，为了快点恢复魔力，他不得不顶着海水的阻力向前，越靠近红色水面，从脚底向上侵蚀的寒冷竟开始带来一股力量，Thor忍受住暂时的苦楚，感觉丢失的魔力渐渐回到体内。

峭壁上突然传来滚石滑落的声响，Loki握紧背包里的手枪——临行前Tony给他防身的，时刻准备战斗，他回头望了一眼恶魔，Thor额上显出了一颗逆五芒星，猩红的眼睛看起来正蓄势待发，Loki勾起冷笑，冲快速移动过来的生物狠狠开了一枪。

“快点。”Loki将新枪用得越来越顺手，他不耐地回头催促Thor，眼里却依稀带着几分笑意，他还是更喜欢有魔力的Thor，这样他才有赶超恶魔的进取心。

倏然，黑色的狼群包围了他，Loki不知道它们是谁派来的，就在他准备开下一枪的时候，海里突然涌起巨浪，有力的臂膀从身后把他带到空中，愤怒的海浪一口气吞没了所有魔法生物，Loki回头，Thor的头发上带着点水珠，咧着嘴看起来健康得不得了。

“今晚我来守夜。”Thor咬着Loki的耳廓，粗鲁地用胡渣蹭了蹭爱人的脖颈，无视了海滩上悲惨的狼嚎。

他们没回之前住的地方，因为Thor恢复了魔力，他们闯入一家看起来有段时间没人住了的别墅，Loki不再担心他自己一人无法应付所有的追兵，Thor的防御咒强势极了，他几乎在整个区域都设下了防护网，特别给这栋过夜的临时住所穿上了隐身衣。今天他们已经打退了一群狼人，应该能暂时睡个安稳觉了。

然而事情的走向根本不受控制，Loki被Thor压在餐桌上时迷迷糊糊地想，他眯着眼睛仰躺着，小口喘息消化Thor绵长的亲吻。

这实在太热了，Loki烦恼地看了一眼墙上的暖气温度，修长的腿圈在Thor腰上磨蹭，脚趾甲刮着Thor的腰眼催促，恶魔眼里的火烧得正旺，被他这样一弄干脆用咒语变走他的衣物，粗糙的手指圈住Loki的性器摩擦。

“这是报复吗？”Loki调笑，把脚抬到Thor肩上露出整个下体，他舔舔唇，灼热的目光在Thor下体扫视，半直起身来亲吻Thor的唇角。

Thor低喘，把Loki的亲吻吞入腹中，蹭着爱人的鼻尖，他无奈地笑了笑，Loki抓着他的手指缓缓放到唇边，舔舐指腹冲Thor眨眼。


	24. Chapter 24

“现在做是不是有点不合时宜？”Loki坐在Thor腿上，恶魔有力的手正箍着他的腰，他回过头和对方接吻。不该用于交媾的地方吞吐着男人粗壮的性器，他额角蒙着一层汗，抬头看透明的玻璃房顶，星光洒在他们身上，像在打野战似的，Loki不禁笑出声来。

起初Thor喜欢慢慢研磨，带点调情的意味，胡渣蹭着Loki的耳廓，阴茎戳刺饥饿的穴肉，把今晚Loki对他的惩罚一一报复回来。手指顺着Loki的腹肌向上，掐住胸前的肉粒搔刮，下一秒温热的穴肉就紧紧吮住茎柱，Thor喟叹一声，试图退后一点，带出向外翻的媚肉，性器底端都是粘液，Thor低喘笑道：“你好湿。”

接下来星空都变得摇晃不定，Loki被恶魔钉牢在怀里，摇乱一头黑发，不知什么时候男人把他压回了床上，就着他最喜欢的姿势，Loki跪趴着，Thor从后面进入。

“你不怕有追兵？”Loki咬唇闷笑，汗水滑入眼睛，他不得不闭上一只眼，正巧这时Thor突然撞上敏感带，他膝盖一软，汗水在眼睛里晕散开来，Loki难受地叫了一声，嘴巴微张，Thor的手指突然伸了进来，他愤懑地咬了一口，咬出血后没一会儿指腹又恢复如初，他这才想起Thor已经恢复了自愈能力。

“先做完再谈追兵。”Thor收回手扶着Loki的胯，在青年转过头来对他比了中指时狠狠撞了对方一把，性器操开猎魔人的身体，他盯着Loki的发梢，在挪威的夜空下感到一种诡异的浪漫。

“啊……嗯，重点，那里嗯……”Loki扣着Thor撑在身边的手，恶魔体贴至极，一边研磨他的敏感带，一边撸动即将高潮的龟头，Loki甚至觉得他的声音都带上了点哭腔，积压的快感尽数爆发出来，有那么一瞬间他头脑空白，浑身颤抖，听不清Thor在他身后说了什么，阴茎射出白浊，而Thor还没停止操他，Loki张了张嘴发不出声音，但他现在难受得要命，硬挺的阴茎还在甬道里戳刺，Thor也没放过前端，刺激得软物再度勃起。

“不……不要了。”不知道多久后Loki开口，他身体发烫，Thor恶劣地咬着他的肩头不听劝告，Loki在恍惚中气愤地想为什么他们之间没有安全词这种东西。

Thor今天的确有点兴奋，他肆意欺负青年，在眼前白皙的臀瓣上落下几掌，红色的掌印立刻显出，Loki膝盖发软有点跪不住了，哭喘着要求他不要再继续。他们这几天都有点累，Thor毕竟还是只恶魔，可Loki归根结底就是个普通人类。

Loki大脑紧绷，意识到等会会发生什么，他连连摇头想要逃离Thor的掌控，可这让事情变得更糟，控制欲爆棚的男人把他抓回来又操了几次，后穴发出咕啾咕啾的声响，Loki尖叫一声，随着下一次高潮的来临，穴口发麻的同时尿道口喷出液体，一连射了好几波，Loki被刺激得晕了过去。

等Thor知道发生了什么的时候他已经把艳红的小穴干肿了，他看着身下湿成一片的床单——Loki被操尿了……Thor摸摸昏睡中的猎魔人，赶紧抱起他到浴室清理。

还好Loki昏了，不然他可能会因此杀了自己……

Thor悻悻地想。

事实上Loki将那晚他干了什么丢脸的事记得一清二楚，但他假装没发生过，好在Thor也不会主动提起。第二天一早他们就离开了这个暂时栖居的住所——当然，在走之前他们清理了昨晚用过的床上用具。

Thor恢复魔力后便把猎魔枪还给了Loki，至此他们之前的误会便算完全了结了。

Loki表面上原谅了Thor，但之后他没少给恶魔下绊子——不是在对方睡得好好的时候突然把他喊醒说Laufey的人到了门外，就是在海边旅行的时候突然把Thor踹下山崖——Thor顶着重重的黑眼圈坐在快餐店里恨不得故意提起那晚Loki丢脸的事，不过想想吵架对自己也没好处，默念着自己年纪大不要计较，他忍耐着几天来Loki的报复。

他们一边逃难一边在挪威观光，Thor想起Loki也算是北欧后裔，就带着他一路向北，想看看能不能找到猎魔人先祖的遗迹。北部已经落雪，到旅店短暂歇脚后，Loki就被滑雪场的雪橇犬吸引走了。

Thor知道Loki喜欢动物，虽然他总是抿着嘴说不喜欢。拿起大衣把猎魔人裹得严严实实，Thor提议说要去滑雪，Loki别扭地摇头，在恶魔假意的央求下才勉强点头答应。

Loki没学过滑雪，试了几次都不成功后，也不想丢人了，就气闷地坐到一边。

等Thor滑了一两个来回回来，Loki已经和雪橇犬混熟了，Thor见状干脆付了钱让大狗带他们跑上一圈。全程都由Loki掌绳，看着白茫茫的雪山，青年高兴起来。

“不要盯着太久，小心雪盲。”Thor叮嘱道。

“……Laufey的人没再跟来吗？”Loki突然发问，想起这段时间袭击他们的大多是魔法生物而没有猎魔人。

Thor摇摇头，“不一定，也许他派了使魔来……我不清楚。但我父亲不会全力赶杀我，我更担心他对你不利，所以，保护好自己。”

Loki嗤笑一声，“你小看我了。我十多岁的时候已经能从他派来的丧尸手里逃生了——”

“别骄傲，他可是Odin。”Thor深深地看了Loki一眼，伸手拍了拍青年的肩。

他们玩累了，正巧这时，看到前面的山坡上有间木屋，应该是雪场的休息地，Thor就驶了过去，在门口停了雪橇车，摸摸萨摩耶的脑袋，让它们原地休息一阵子。Thor推开木门，呵了口气让Loki先进去，里面有温暖的热可可，两人都很享受来一杯热饮。

“晚上吃什么？”Loki抬眼问，Thor恢复魔力后他们无意间就放松了对追兵的警惕，“话说在寒冷中待久了，我有点怀念你夏天在家赤膊的模样了。”他眯起眼，凑上去亲了亲Thor的嘴角。

“噢，你是在想那个夏天家里的空调坏了我们故意在等修理工来修理时我汗涔涔的半裸体吗？”Thor反问，“Loki，你不学好。”

Loki的嘴边沾上了点可可，他舔着嘴唇说：“嗯，你明明热得要命，就是不肯用魔法修空调，还来抢我的冰镇西瓜，你真幼稚。”

“也比不过你抱着西瓜满屋跑幼稚。”Thor反击道。

想起往事，两人不禁都笑出声来。

转而Loki不知道想到了什么，放下杯子走出木屋。Thor以为他是要去看萨摩耶，便由着他去了。

Thor打量着墙壁上刻着的古老图腾，有点像他上次来北欧时看到的——大约是某个猎魔人家族的族徽？Thor勉强回忆着那时被围攻的模样，要不是他们，他不会突破瓶颈，成为真正的恶魔。

在屋子里站了一会儿，Thor喝完热可可把杯子放进洗碗机里，出门准备和Loki回旅馆。

雪地上的萨摩耶冲他叫了几声，摇着尾巴，看起来非常热情。可Thor呆呆地看着雪里的脚印——只有一对脚印，那是Loki的。

“Loki？！”Thor急切地喊了一声，雪林里传来回音，他盯着茫茫白色，企图找到一个人影，这附近根本没有其他脚印。

Thor一怔，Loki没有反抗就被带走……

是Odin……Odin来了北欧。

想到了可能的真相，Thor一瞬呼吸凝滞，他拍了拍萨摩耶的脑袋让它们回主人那去，急忙追踪现场的魔法痕迹离开。

<<< 

Loki被白发老人带进城堡，他知道这是Thor的父亲、地狱的魔王Odin，心里却没生出一丝畏惧——他想逃跑，但Odin不知道用了什么咒语，自他从天而降Loki就动弹不得，一直被带到了这儿……

“请坐。”身着旧时代礼服、披风曳地的独眼恶魔绅士地说。

Loki紧盯着Odin尚存的那只眼睛，抿着唇环顾了屋子一圈，这里以前好像发生过火灾，但容不得他多想，Loki在很久没用过的沙发上坐下，心里有点着急——Thor怎么还没发现他不见了？

“你知道这是哪里吗？小Laufeyson先生，这房子的前主人算是你的祖先……为什么这里荒废了这么多年？因为他们都被恶魔杀了。”Odin不咸不淡地说，“我们和猎魔人的关系不太友好，你应该知道，Thor是你的宿敌。”

“先生，他不介意，我也不介意，难道你还介意吗？”Loki扯了抹坏笑，有点嫌弃地看着沙发上的灰尘，他们就不能换个地方谈话吗？

Odin皱着眉头，似乎十分不满Loki的轻佻，“Thor是下一任地狱之主，他不可能也不能和一个猎魔人在一起。”他的指尖燃起一点火花，不动声色地望着那双年轻的绿眼睛，“我是他的父亲，我很清楚我儿子喜欢新鲜，他活了那么久，从没见过你这样的猎魔人，你要明白，这只是一时的迷恋，不是真正的爱。”

“先生，尽管你是他的父亲、跟他相识了上千年，我并不认为你比我更了解Thor，。”Loki冷笑。

“那就打个赌吧，年轻人。”Odin眯起眼，“他并没有你想象中爱你，任何爱情若是真诚，即使忘了对方，本能也会叫他不要伤害你——你敢赌吗？”

Loki眼神闪烁，半晌抬起下颔说：“怎么，你要让我失忆？还是让他失忆？这手段太下作了——但如果我赢了，你就会不再找我麻烦？”他看着Odin点点头，吁了口气，正想问Odin要怎么赌时，一道红光击中他的额头，Loki瞪大眼睛，摇摇晃晃地倒下。

Odin微笑，“然而你绝不会赢，也不会再从这个梦境里出来了。”

“父亲——你做了什么！”与此同时房门忽的被撞开，匆忙赶到的金发恶魔怒吼道。


	25. Chapter 25

Thor迅速来到沙发旁，扶起Loki让他靠在自己怀里。贴着Loki的额头，Thor呼唤他的名字，可Loki毫无反应。他脸上没有一丝痛苦之色，平静得好像睡着了一样，Thor愤怒地转过头瞪着父亲，一字一顿问道：“你对他做了什么？！”

“沉睡魔咒，人类爱听童话故事，可惜即使王子在这，一个吻也无法解决问题。要他醒来也不难，听我的话回家，我让他忘了这几年的事——”Odin无奈地看着儿子，希望他知错就改。

Thor冷笑道：“你和Laufey合作了？你的语气听起来跟他真像，但我怎么回复他，我就会怎么回复你——休想分开我和Loki Odinson，他不再是个Laufeyson了。”

“Thor Odinson！”Odin皱起眉头，“你以为你真的爱他？”

“我活了那么久，怎么会连我爱不爱他都不知道！”Thor怒气冲冲，“给我个机会，让我证明——你对Loki做了什么，告诉我。”

Odin眯起眼睛，意识到儿子是认真的，盯着那双蓝眼睛，他冷哼：“你可以认为他现在是在做梦，梦里他不认识你，也不记得你，但我会安排他遇见‘你’。”

“他能醒来吗！？”Thor着急地追问。

“身为一个猎魔人，他的职责就是杀掉恶魔，如果他杀了你就会醒来，然后失去与你有关的记忆，你们再无关系”Odin冷冷地解释。

“你这个顽固的老头——”Thor粗声粗气地骂，“我不会让他忘记我，让我进他的梦里——”

Odin高声呵斥：“你要加入？一旦你杀了他，你也会忘了他——”

“那不是正合你意？！”Thor反问道，“让我去陪他，然后我会证明，我们不会杀死对方，到那时候，不要再把他当成普通猎魔人的一员，他会和我一起回地狱。等等……万一，我说万一我杀了他，我醒来失忆，那他会怎么样？”他紧迫地盯着Odin的眼睛，生怕Loki受到伤害。

Odin冷淡地说：“你这时倒是心细起来，他最多就是忘了你，不会死的。”

“不要后悔，恶魔杀猎魔人，猎魔人杀恶魔，这是本性。小Laufeyson答应过，如果他杀了你，那他会选择退出。好自为之，Thor。”Odin看着倔强的儿子，念出一串咒语送他进入了Loki的梦。

看着Thor的蓝眼睛渐渐黯淡，抱着年轻的猎魔人倒在了沙发上，Odin发出了一声冷笑。

“不会死，但不代表会活着回来。”

<<< 

早上八点，Loki被闹钟叫醒。

猎魔人如以往每个工作日那样按时起床，站在落地镜前套上白衬衫，Loki打了个哈欠，从镜框上撕下自己几天前写的便利贴，端详着上面的字迹——

“杀了Thor Odinson。”Loki皱眉念出声，觉得这个名字熟悉得过分，可此前他从未听过，他稍微想了一会儿，实在想不起来干脆放弃，记住自己近期的目标对象便将便利贴丢进垃圾桶。

Loki揉着太阳穴，刚起床就头疼得要命，可他昨晚根本没熬夜，一到时间就睡觉了……下楼时Loki在迟疑中瞥见音箱上的照片，那是他几岁照的？他有点记不清，但印象里那张照片好像不是这样的？

真奇怪。Loki感慨着，从冰箱里拿出冷冻食品加热，摆弄着ipad开始搜索Odinson的相关信息——Loki捏紧电子产品的边缘，有点惊讶地看着恶魔信息库中显示的数据。

Thor Odinson，地狱魔王Odin长子，目前击杀猎魔人数未知，任务等级AAAA。

“妈的，早知道多收点外勤费了。”Loki喝了一口咖啡，想起两天前的那个神秘委托就心有不满，居然让他一个刚成年没多久的猎魔人去执行这么高难度的任务，他都要怀疑是不是有人处心积虑要暗算他了，不过钱都拿了，他好歹得先去见见Thor，再考虑接下来怎么办。

可Odinson会在哪？Loki打开APP，查询猎魔人论坛里共享的知名恶魔位置——Thor的等级在排行榜上，一定也有很多人想杀他领取猎魔人协会的报酬。

奇怪的是Loki找了很久都没找到与Thor相关的帖子，他换了几次关键词，最后才从一个陈年旧帖中看到有人提及魔王之子也住在洛杉矶的事，Loki嘴角抽搐，觉得自己可能连目标对象都找不到。

Loki拿起手机刚准备给他认识的一位魔法界的私家侦探拨去电话，却又想起等私家侦探找到Thor，可能他的委托人已经等得不耐烦了，Loki嗤了一声只好把手机丢向一边，准备去魔法区碰碰运气。

魔法区是洛杉矶郊区一块以废弃工厂为中心的魔法生物聚集区域，Loki没指望一出门就能碰到Odinson，便干脆去他喜欢的餐厅吃个早午餐。排队区满是巫师，Loki挑挑眉，不动声色地站到队伍后方。

“不要在这里玩手机。”他前面的老女巫突然回头低声警告道。

Loki意外至极，他刚想回敬这个时代还有谁不用手机，可一对上那双苍老的眼睛，他又懒得开口反驳了。

无趣。年轻的猎魔人在心里暗骂，不能看手机，他只好环视店内的摆设，没注意到从拥挤队伍的前端走来的男人。穿风衣的大个子因为拥挤撞上他的肩膀，Loki抬头刚要说什么，对方却连连道歉，金色的发丝蹭过Loki的脸颊。

金发，蓝眼，魔力强大。

等门上的电子声响起，Loki才猛地回过神来，急急追了出去。

他怎么可能运气好到在这里遇到Odinson？！

Loki一边反问自己一边啼笑皆非地跟在Thor身后，他小心地躲闪，暗中观察目标对象——Odinson很高大，金发实在惹眼，以至于暗色的风衣都不能遮掩他一丝光芒，他走得很悠闲，看起来对这带熟门熟路，不一会儿就转弯进了一家酒吧，Loki听见有人喊了他一声“Thor”，更加确信这就是他要找的那个高阶恶魔。

Loki若无其事地走进酒吧，坐进离门最近的卡座里，看见Thor落座在一个小孩身边——那应该不是他儿子吧？Loki只能看到黑发男孩的背影，下一秒Thor俯身在男孩耳边说了什么，他们便起身准备离开。Loki也赶忙迈出酒吧，观望着Thor的去向。

这样下去不是办法，Loki只得想方设法在Thor身上安了追踪咒，望着恶魔张开翅膀抱着那个孩子往城中心飞去，Loki站在原地。

心里好像缺了一块。

那一天他跟着Thor去了不少地方，因为忌惮对方的身份，Loki还不敢这么快下手。他们去了游乐场，在街上玩了一会儿才回家，Loki始终没看清那孩子的面容，他们之间的氛围如此和谐，而那孩子明显不会什么魔法的迹象让Loki有点想歪——他听过不少地狱的传闻，自然会以为Thor在性上有什么特殊癖好。

次日Loki出门，根据追踪咒探测到了Thor的方位，寻着气息找过去他没看到Thor，而是见到了他身边的那个孩子——这次是在医院，男孩在医院门口等Thor，Loki看着那乌黑的后脑，心里突然窜过一个念头。

他不动声色上前，周围没什么人……Loki伸出手，刚准备抚上男孩的肩膀，实施他的绑架案。

一股怪力猛地掐住他的脖子，将他一把甩到墙边。

Loki咳嗽一声，后背传来阵痛，他很庆幸自己的后脑没磕在墙砖上。扶着肩膀起身，Loki看清眼前怒火中烧的恶魔。

“你以为我不知道你在我身上下了追踪咒？”男人挑眉，立刻掐住Loki的咽喉把他压回墙面。

Loki差点因此窒息，他努力平顺呼吸，那双蓝眼睛正恶狠狠地看着他，眼里尽是杀意。

“那你为什么装傻？”

下一秒Thor手指收紧并牢，却眼睁睁看着那个年轻的猎魔人从他身前消失，一转身发现对方已经完好无损地站在街边的石凳上，Loki吹了声口哨，暗示刚才那是他的一个幻影。

“知道我要杀你，你这种级别的恶魔居然有耐心……”Loki话音还没落，Thor的身形就到了眼前，恶魔皱着眉头，毫不留情地向他揍来一拳，Loki连忙避开，企图接下Thor的手臂——但他立刻意识到自己目前根本不处在势均力敌的情况下，一咬牙Loki甩出几个恶咒，看着周围的环境不适合打斗，他冷笑一声，“下次见。”

赶在Thor反应过来前，Loki再度消失了。

他一回到家就立刻给整个房子上了封锁咒，平复着呼吸靠在音响边上，手肘不小心碰倒了上面放着的照片，Loki沉静半晌，把相框捡起来重新摆好，目光被照片吸引了注意，他收紧手指——

不对——一定有哪里不对——


	26. Chapter 26

Thor一开始就注意到了那个形迹可疑的猎魔人。这些年尾随他的猎魔人不少，但敢明目张胆在他身上下咒的，Loki的确是第一个，虽然在他这个年纪，能把追踪咒隐藏得这么好已经不容易了，然而Thor还是察觉到了魔法痕迹。他没有当即拆穿年轻人的把戏，只是没想到Loki会对他带着的孩子出手。

有那么一瞬间Thor是想直接掐死这个猎魔人的，但对方敏捷极了，利用幻术避开他，等Thor反应过来，现场只剩他一人了。

被戏弄了的恶魔有些愤怒，他记下那家伙的长相，再见绝不放过Loki。结果命运就像跟他开了个玩笑，没隔一天他们又碰面了。

路过街边花店，恶魔透过橱窗看到里头正在挑选鲜花的黑发青年，他抿唇拨弄着一束黑玫瑰，Thor皱起眉头，想起他们昨天的恩怨，二话不说走进店里，在青年还没注意到他的时候用束缚咒定住对方，把Loki一把扛起来，冲店员露出一个温和的笑，转身离开店铺便敛去笑意，阴沉地瞥了肩上的人一眼。

他穿过街道，走进小巷，咒语忽然被破开，Loki狠狠挣扎起来，“妈的！操你——”

Loki冲Thor的脸猛地甩去一个耳光，Thor恼怒地吼叫出声，把青年摔在地上，Loki沿着地面滚了几圈，脑袋磕到墙角，他抽了一口凉气，一个恶咒把Thor扔向对面。他迅速起身，不料身体却再度被Thor控制。

Thor隔着空气将Loki升到半空，他知道猎魔人狡猾得很，也许下一秒就能逃脱他的桎梏，所以他快步上前，抓住对方衬衫一角，一拳揍上他的腹部，Loki吃痛发声，能活动的手指抓住恶魔，原本平滑的指甲突然变成利爪，割开恶魔背上的衣料烙下血痕——这回轮到Thor痛苦不已了。他后退松开Loki，背上的伤口同时以一种诡异的速度愈合起来，恶魔猩红着眼睛，抓住猎魔人的臂膀，用力把对方的手骨掰成无法逃脱的姿势，Loki不得不放低身体以免骨折脱臼，偏头忍着痛白了Thor一眼，“想杀我最好快点，不然我一定会撕碎你的灵魂！”

“谁让你来的？”Thor眯起眼，他怀疑这是阴谋，如果没有人主使，这个没经验的猎魔人怎么会跟他作对？已经很久没有年轻人敢为了钱找他麻烦了——而他没想到的是，Loki正好就是这样的人。

“金钱。”Loki扯了扯嘴角，“早知道这么麻烦，我应该多收点佣金——”话音刚落，他察觉到Thor的力气有一丝松懈，当即别过身体，手肘击中对方的胸口，Loki得意一笑用移动咒逃离了这儿。

Thor低骂一声，这个猎魔人太难缠了。他下手狠辣，Thor的胸口还闷痛着，根据猎魔人的气息他追到了一栋别墅门前，几分钟后破开门口的防御法阵，他悄无声息地潜入Loki的房子。Thor打量眼前的装潢，潜意识叫他上楼——当务之急是要揪出那个猎魔人问个清楚，他可不希望因为暂时放过这家伙而给自己招致更多麻烦。

最坏便是Loki是他的政敌雇来的，那么即使杀掉Loki，他接下来的生活也无法安宁。

客厅干净整洁，一看就知道主人有洁癖，Thor注意到音响上的照片，但没有细想便立刻往楼上走去。

他听见Loki的声音，小声的低骂，在埋怨伤口的疼痛。顺着声音Thor踹开那扇门，猎魔人正背对着门上药，Thor一手捏住Loki 的脖颈把他压倒在床上。

“说，谁雇用了你？！”Thor坚持不懈地追问。

Loki惊慌地挣扎，恶狠狠地骂道，“不出卖雇主的信息是最基本的职业道德——”

“你要职业道德还是命？”Thor不耐烦地问，“告诉我，雇用你的人是不是恶魔？！”

“什么？”Loki没想到他们还有同类相残雇用猎魔人的经历，“我不知道，我不会去打探这种问题！只要给我足够的钱，就算雇主是恶魔我也不在意。”

——等等，雇主是谁？Loki的记忆模糊起来，他眯起眼，想不起这趟交易的更多细节，只记得佣金的数额，他额头滴下冷汗，胸口被Thor压在床板上，他快要不能呼吸了。

“见钱眼开的人也有职业道德？”Thor冷嘲道，见Loki挣扎得越发厉害，他狠下心来把他按得更紧。

Loki瞪大眼睛，呼吸道里的空气越来越少，而他现在的姿势根本不好施展法术，也无法汲取氧气，他痛苦地挣扎，Thor的力气越来越大……

这时，Thor的心口突然发疼，他一下松开手来，但床上的猎魔人没有趁机逃开，他一动不动地伏在床上，Thor以为这又是诡计，把他翻到正面，对方紧闭着眼，鼻翼下已然没了呼吸。

恶魔瞪大眼睛——他死了？不，这不可能。Thor拍拍猎魔人的脸颊，觉得心慌极了，他没想到Loki会“死”得这么突然……这个地方熟悉得吓人，Thor反射性退到一旁，匆忙之间不忘给Loki施了个治愈咒。

他明明是第一次来，为什么会有种莫名的熟悉感？他为什么会和Loki对上？

Loki要抓他身边的孩子，他才会跟到这儿来……孩子？Thor头脑空空，不对，他身边怎么会有孩子？

脑子乱作一团，Thor意识到不能再待下去了，他飞快地离开Loki家，神色复杂，最后看了青年一眼。

<<< 

Loki在床上悠悠转醒，咳了几声气管才彻底通畅，想到刚才眼前一黑的经历他就脊背发凉，冷汗簌簌落下，他赶忙起身跑到电脑前准备拒绝这次交易然后返还佣金——他可不想因为一桩生意丢了性命！尽管对方是极有挑战性的恶魔，Loki也清楚他目前的实力还敌不过Thor。

这种力量的悬殊让Loki非常不舒服……等等，不对，在刚才那种情况下，Thor本该杀死他的，可他现在还活得好好的，Thor去哪了？！Loki顿了几秒忽然意识到Thor放过了他，这比死更让Loki感到被羞辱了——该死的，Thor是在怜悯他？还是根本不屑——

Loki愤怒地扫开手边的所有物，马克杯碎裂发出声响，零星碎片飞到脚边，他光着脚，咬唇看着屏幕上显示的取消交易信息，想要再次见到Thor的愿望在一分钟内催促着Loki下定决心，他必须找Thor算账，硬跟这家伙肉搏也许不会获胜，但不管用什么阴谋诡计Loki都要讨个说法。

Thor烦躁地回到酒店，他根本没和任何人住在一起，原本以为那孩子是使魔，可细想之下他根本没有使魔，那他几天前究竟跟谁在一起？记忆像被堤坝拦着的洪水戛然而止又跃跃欲出，现在他记得最清楚的便是遇见Loki后发生的事，Thor头疼地揉着太阳穴，望着空无一人的套房。

这真是诡异极了——

那好像是他的远房表弟？Thor努力回忆着，他无缘无故为什么会带一个孩子来人间？要不是因为Loki要抓他，Thor也不会跟猎魔人纠缠，似乎从那时起，他就再没见过这孩子了。

Thor坐在床上，活了这么久他有时的确忘性大，但什么都想不起来还是第一次，正当他思考着要不要回趟地狱时，房间的电话响了起来——

“你好。”Thor礼貌地接起电话。

“Odinson先生，你下来还是我上去？”电话那头传来熟悉的声音。

Thor沉默了一会儿，没想到Loki还会找上门来，而且来得那么快，“这件事到此为止，我改变主意了，我不想杀你，如果你愿意来个和平对话，那你可以上来，我也愿意为我们叫杯好酒。”刚才扼住Loki咽喉时他仿佛被抽了一巴掌，也许他们有旧？不论如何，在弄清楚一切之前，他不会再轻易对Loki动手。

“好的。”猎魔人古怪地笑了一声，挂掉电话。

Thor坐在沙发上，有点烦躁地等Loki上楼来。说实话他从未跟一个猎魔人面对面坐着聊过天——毕竟他们所属对立的两个种族，年轻人看起来心思极深，Thor担心自己一不留神就会被他骗了。

平心而论Thor算是半个和平主义者，至少Loki会对付他不过是为了金钱交易，他本人对恶魔的敌意应该也是基于交易产生的。所以如果他愿意好好谈，也许还能帮Thor解决一些疑惑。

这时Loki推开房门走了进来，没等房子主人邀请他，他就坐在了Thor对面，微笑着拉开领口露出脖颈上的淤痕，“不杀我是因为内疚？噢，恶魔的良知来得多么猝不及防。”

Thor皱眉，清了清嗓子说：“你的雇主给了你多少钱，我可以给你双倍，然后这件事到此为止，好吗？”

年轻的猎魔人就像被揍了一拳那样，五官皱在一起，他一字一顿地说：“我是个猎魔人，先生，你要记清楚，你是恶魔，用钱就想让我放过你，你不觉得这太可笑了吗？”

“那你为什么要来找我？”Thor想起他们刚才的恶斗就不舒服，“别忘了，我可以杀了你——”

“先生，这真是——荣幸之极。”Loki咬牙切齿，眼前这个自大的恶魔仿佛根本没意识到他正在羞辱人，Loki突然揪住Thor的衣领一个用力将恶魔甩向墙边，愤怒地掏出猎魔枪冲着Thor就是一发。

尽管Thor的速度已经足够快，但子弹飞过的瞬间依旧在他脸上留下一道伤痕，Thor没想到那么小道的伤口会带来灼热的痛感，子弹的腐蚀性让他不得不分心控制伤势，就在这一刻Loki把他击倒在地，发狠掐住他的喉咙——

就像他曾经对他做的那样。

Loki的力道狠极了，他盯着恶魔脸上溢出的鲜血冷笑，拇指抵着Thor的喉结发力，他根本忘了恶魔就像吸血鬼一样不用呼吸也能活着的事实，指甲陷进Thor的皮肉中。

Thor瞪大眼睛看着Loki的虹膜，顷刻之间居然也有了窒息感，目光涣散时无意瞥见到墙上的时钟，晕头转向中发觉那个挂钟——已经停止了走动。


	27. Chapter 27

“操你的——操——”

Thor稍微找回点意识时脖子上的压迫感已经消失了，他挣扎着睁眼，眼前从模糊到清晰，脸上的伤口仿佛已经愈合了一半，皮肉正在生长，Loki跪在一旁的地上，浑身发颤，把脸埋在掌心里。

“喂，你——”Thor刚想开口问这是怎么回事，就被Loki的怒吼打断。

“滚！立刻滚！”Loki颤抖着肩膀，眼睛红成一片，“该死的，你究竟给我下了什么咒！”

Thor皱起眉头，刚被Loki掐过喉咙他的声音有点沙哑。Loki此刻就像受了什么刺激似的，恶魔有点哭笑不得，差点被杀掉的人是他啊！

“我恨死你了——要不是你，我根本不会在这，根本不可能对一只恶魔——”Loki就像是崩溃了一般，在Thor企图靠近的瞬间抓住他的领口一拳打上他的脸。

Thor嘶了一声，眼见着Loki还要揍他，他只能握紧Loki的手腕，调转他们的位置把Loki压在身下，“你发什么疯！！”他摁住猎魔人的手腕，但腹部还是挨了Loki一脚，Thor怒不可遏，施了个咒让Loki安静下来，猎魔人喘着粗气，让Thor觉得他好像杀了他的亲人似的。

“你这个蠢笨的恶魔——”Loki咬牙切齿地骂道，这下他触到了Thor的底线。

“再骂我我会揍你——毫不留情地揍你。”Thor凝视着Loki，而对方那张刻薄的嘴巴里又窜出了一堆难听的形容词，Thor从Loki身上起来把他翻转过来，一巴掌打上了Loki的屁股。

羞辱至极的举措，但这就是Thor的第一反应。

“你给我住手！”Loki又惊又气地叫出声来，他动弹不得，恨不得再给Thor一巴掌，他骂得越凶，Thor就打得越狠，臀肉火辣辣地疼了起来，Loki觉得自己今天真是失败至极，脖子上的指痕甚至还没消退，他怒火中烧，又难过至极。

直到现在他都没想起委托人是谁，而Thor——他从不对恶魔心软，也不在外人面前将情绪外露——

Loki的脑子里闪过无数画面，Thor牵着的男孩，家里的单人照，想不起的往事——

“Thor——Thor——”Loki瞪大眼睛，空间突然陷入扭曲，房间摇摇晃晃，壁画开始下落，Thor也意识到四周发生了异变，“这不是真的，Thor，这是梦，这都是梦——”

Loki话音一落，Thor便凝滞下来，他盯着Loki仔细思考他的话，而猎魔人趁机解开了身上的桎梏。下一秒，换Thor动弹不得，被困在了闪烁着绿光的法阵里。

他遇过这种法阵——一定遇过——Thor望着站在光圈外的Loki，这实在太熟悉了——黑发绿眼的孩子，不，那不是他的使魔，不是他的亲戚，也不是任何人——Thor脑子里的面容在这一刻清晰起来，那就是Loki小时候的样子！

“Loki！”Thor顿时回忆起这个法阵的破解方法，黑色的翅膀从他背后伸出，他一跃而起的同时整个空间都在坍塌，他努力抓住了Loki的手，无奈地看着青年脖子上自己留下的伤痕，靠在Loki耳边说，“抱歉。”

<<< 

灵魂仿佛从百层高楼上坠落，坐在长沙发上的Thor一下从梦中惊醒，他额上布满汗珠，喘了口气发现自己还在那间破旧的古堡里，抬头对上父亲不满的眼神，Thor发现旁边的位置已经空了，他急切地追问：“你对Loki做了什么？他去哪了！”

“蠢小子，他现在在地狱。”Odin冷笑一声，儿子着急成这样真没出息。

“地狱？！你没信守承诺？”Thor站起身怒骂，他根本不敢想象Loki一个人在地狱会遇到什么，“我们已经通过了你的考验，我没有杀他，他也没有杀我——”

“你不担心他现在的安危？”Odin冷淡地提醒。

欲言又止，Thor狠狠瞪了他一眼，立刻把父亲撇在古堡中飞快地离开了。

撒旦保佑，Loki千万不要落入Heimdallr或者任何一个Odin的亲信手里！想起刚才梦境里的争斗与厮杀Thor就心有余悸，他们失去记忆，在父亲咒语的催动下脑子里只剩下一个念头——杀掉对方。他把Loki揍得太惨了，至今Thor看着自己的指尖，头脑仍是一片空白，只要那时候他的恶魔本性再多叫嚣一分，Loki必死无疑。

还好他潜意识里还记得Loki，记得他们一起生活的八年。

Thor咬牙忍住幻术后的疲惫，他降落在金宫，看到Heimdallr固守本职地站在桥边，他连忙迎上去，着急地问：“告诉我，跟我一起生活的那个男孩，Loki在哪——别说你不知道，这世上不可能有你看不到的地方，父亲抓了他——”

“他在闪电宫里。”Heimdallr沉默半晌抬眼回答。

Thor立刻狂奔回到自己的宫殿——Loki怎么会在闪电宫？！那是他的寝宫，Odin为什么把他送到了那儿——在他冒冒失失地避开侍女推开宫门，环视四周都找不到Loki的踪影，他开始意识到这有可能是Odin在拖延时间，慌张地喊了几声Loki的名字，在他准备飞离闪电宫时，他听到了Frigga的声音。

“Thor？你回来了？”一个金发妇人推开帘幕走到他面前，Frigga见儿子神色不太自然，忙问道，“你怎么了？”

“母亲，我来不及跟你细说了，该死的父亲，他居然——”Thor抓着Frigga的手话才说到一半，眼角的余光就瞥见靠在墙边的黑发青年，他脸上挂着若有似无的笑意。Thor喉头微动，看着青年完好无损的样子走上前去，“Loki，噢，你这个——”他无奈至极，一场虚惊之后把Loki抱进怀里，狠狠地吻上那柔软的唇瓣。

Loki根本没想到恶魔会当着他母亲的面做出这事，他踹了Thor一脚，结果被他揽得更紧，蛮横的舌头撬开齿关，咬着他的舌尖吸吮，力气大得让他差点以为Thor要用一个吻谋杀他。

“咳！”Frigga不适时地咳了一声，不然她不知道他儿子会不会忘了她的存在，“所以，你打算解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”

“是这样的……”Thor头疼地揉了揉脑袋，坐在长沙发上无奈地跟母亲回忆起“今天”发生的一切，Loki明显也心有余悸，在他阐述的时候多次皱眉看向他，“……我没想到父亲会把Loki送到闪电宫来，我还以为——”

“以为Odin叫人杀了他？”Frigga微微一笑，她太了解Odin的脾气了，如果Thor只是要和一个猎魔人在一起，Odin当然会气得发疯，但Loki是Odin死对头的儿子，前阵子Odin和Laufey又谈崩了一次，基于以上种种原因，Odin会为难Loki，然而并不会刁难他们。

“是的。”Thor惭愧地低下头，对父亲的不信任现在狠狠扇了他一个耳光。

Frigga看着黑发青年凝视自己儿子的模样不禁回想起她刚嫁来地狱的情景，她其实并不是纯血恶魔，Odin为了娶她这位异族公主也是费尽心思，也许是身份相似，所以只照看了Loki一会儿她就喜欢上了这个年轻人。想起Odin知道Thor在她的帮助下叛逃后暴怒的模样，Frigga还是觉得万分有趣，自己的丈夫甚至装模作样地派了一队“精锐”去追回Thor，却屡战屡败。不论过了多久，Odin还是那样要面子。

毕竟他们谁都没想过儿子有一天会爱上恶魔的天敌，然而这个猎魔人看起来不太一样，可能因此Odin才会慢慢接受了Loki。Frigga心中百转千回，但这些话都不能直说——虽然为了他们父子的感情她应该坦诚点，但Odin这个老顽固知道了肯定又会大发雷霆，还是让他们撞个头破血流算了……

而且她还挺喜欢看他们父子吵嘴的，毕竟地狱两位地位最高的男性吵到最后总要求助于她。

Frigga微笑起来。

“Thor，理解你父亲，他思想老旧，一时半会不能接受Laufeyson先生——噢抱歉，是Odinson先生——的存在。”Frigga拍拍Thor的肩，“不过我得批评你，你的确无所谓，但你有没有考虑过，一个离开家族的猎魔人和你在一起，他的世界会因此改变，你背弃他了……”

“我不会！”遭到母亲的质疑Thor赶忙辩解起来，没想到Loki突然笑出声，用眼神示意他安静。

“亲爱的王后，不用担心，这都是我自己的选择。”Loki绅士地说，“不过关于管教您儿子的问题，稍后我们可以再交流交流。”他眨了眨眼，把Frigga逗笑了。

“噢Loki，你这个恶魔。”Thor皱起眉头，“你不知道我有多担心！”

看着Thor幼稚的模样Loki翻了个白眼，他再担心也没有自己一醒来就身处地狱，下意识摸摸心跳恐惧吧？还好Frigga比Odin通情达理，Loki心想，要不然他这一生遇到的长辈都是Odin、Laufey之流了。

“你们应该累了，先歇息吧。”Frigga识趣地起身，准备离开闪电宫。

而在王后离开后，Loki转头不善地揪着Thor的领子，低声说：“现在，我们来算算你差点掐死我这笔账吧。”


	28. Chapter 28

Thor侧躺在沙发上，半跪在他大腿上的Loki冷哼一声，尖锐的指甲戳着他的颈动脉。

“你下手真狠。”Loki舔舔干燥的嘴唇，仿佛他身上还带着梦里的伤口似的。

“你对我不也一样？”Thor闷笑，顺着Loki曲着的大腿摸上他的屁股，“做梦而已，我们都手下留情了……”

Loki眯起眼来，思考着是否要同意Thor的说法，他没想到Odin会暗算他，在听了Frigga的解释后，他了解到如果在梦里杀了Thor，他们就会永远失去对方，这让Loki气愤，不管Thor是谁，决定是否要遗忘或放弃Thor的只能是他本人，就算Odin是魔王也没有这个权利。青年不爽地瞪着Thor，有点迁怒的意味。

Thor见Loki眼里的火突然旺了起来，正纳闷自己做错了什么，Loki就把他扑倒在沙发上，张口露出森森白牙，一下咬上了他的嘴唇——嘶，他像只蛮横的豹子。上唇的血珠渗入Loki的齿间，他坐在Thor跨上磨蹭，恶魔忍不住咬上他的舌尖，Loki一声痛呼，紧抓着他的手臂。

争斗式的亲吻在他们之间是常态，这也许是Loki表达感情的方式，过了一会儿他就老实多了，Thor托着他的腰，把他往沙发的方向带，Loki拨开他的额发，舔着他的唇瓣吸吮，喘了口气眨着眼睛问：“要继续吗？”

“我很想。”Thor喘息着，“恨不得在这里干得你求饶，但我想我们最好赶紧换套衣服，这是地狱，我父亲不会高兴看到我们还穿着人间的衣服——然后去吃晚饭，你饿坏了吧？”

Loki还以为他要说什么了不得的理由，结果居然是让他去换衣服，Loki狠狠翻了个白眼，“你今晚都别上床睡觉了，Thor Odinson……警告你，我不吃蝙蝠肉，也不喝什么吸血鬼的血。”

“呃，宝贝，我发誓地狱的食谱比你想的要好一百倍。”Thor拍拍他的屁股让Loki起来，出门叫了侍女给Loki拿套合适的新衣，“我估计父亲会开宴会，做到一半被打断，你不尽兴会怪我的……”他一副我最了解你的样子让Loki心头一沉。

“什么宴会？”Loki呆滞了一下，“你不会指望我去跟一群恶魔见面吧，Thor，我虽然能接受你，并勉强接受了你的家人，这不意味着……”

Thor把衣服递给Loki，“我们在二楼待着就好。不过如果你愿意，很快恶魔们都会知道你是个离经叛道的猎魔人……你真的不在意Laufey的想法了吗？”

Loki嫌恶地看着眼前宫廷贵族风的外套，“你父亲愿意让你公开这件事？Thor，也许我以后还要在猎魔人圈子里混的，别这样做。我不在意Laufey怎么想，反正最糟不就是宣布和我断绝父子关系嘛。噢，事实上这只是个名存实亡到名亡实亡的过程——我觉得他不会的，他不想丢人。”

他们走进了更衣室，墙边是一面偌大的落地镜，Thor从衣柜里拿出礼服，见Loki站在镜前不知道该从何下手，他只得把手边的东西放好，走到Loki身边接过复杂的晚礼服，“脱衣服。”他呶呶嘴，Loki不满地瞥了他一眼。

“你小时候的衣服也是我给你换的。”Thor想起那时候瘦小的Loki不禁笑出声来，亲了亲对方的额头，把衬衣递给他，紧接着是背心，围脖——聪明的侍女挑了墨绿色的蝴蝶结——外套，把Loki弄烦了才把灯笼裤给他。

“胡说，明明是我自己——”Loki反驳着，他穿好衣服，烦躁地套上男式高跟鞋，注意到Thor这时比他矮了，满意地搂着恶魔的脖子笑了起来。

Thor懒得理他，准备转过身去换衣服，结果他还没戴好领子上的装饰物，就眼尖瞥见Loki因为不习惯高跟鞋差点摔倒，Thor急忙回头，正巧接住Loki没让他摔着，青年挣扎从他怀里起来，Thor大笑出声，听见Loki气急败坏的哼声，觉得他有趣极了。

“好了，我们去外面吃点东西就回来，满足你刚才龌蹉的心思。”Thor冲Loki耳边呵了口气。

Frigga为了欢迎Thor回家弄了个小型宴会，来的人基本上都是贵族，但Thor颇不配合，只在开场露了个脸，就一直待在二楼，Odin询问Frigga他为什么不出来——毕竟他已经不再反对Loki，Thor理应给他点面子。这次宴会也有要把Loki介绍给亲戚们认识的意思，可Thor太护着那个猎魔人了，明知道Loki就藏在二楼的某间房里，Odin也没法把他揪出来，然而他的王后拱了拱他的手臂，叫他不要多问。

因为此时酒足饭饱的Thor正在二楼他小时候的房间里做一些见不得人的事。

“啊，啊，你……你不要……”

穿得雍容华贵的青年仰头坐在床上，脸上布着痛苦和愉悦，伸手抓着恶魔的金发，下身一片湿黏，刚才他们已经做过一轮，现在穴里的精液正向外淌，Loki呜咽一声，龟头被恶魔含着吸吮，高潮过后还敏感的身体哪里受得了这样的对待，Loki不得不请求道：“你，你不要……这太疯狂了，唔——”

Thor的速度慢了下来，把Loki硬挺的阴茎吐出，他舔了舔肿胀的茎柱，身上的黑发青年目光涣散，领结掉到一边，衬衣上布着精液，他揉捏Loki的囊袋，微笑跳到床上，把还迷糊的Loki拉起来让他坐到自己身上。

“你射了好多，我的衣服也脏了。”Thor咬着他的耳廓，Loki反手扯掉他最后一颗纽扣，衬衣散开，露出蜜色的胸膛，Thor低声道，“补偿我。”

Loki咬着牙，觉得恶魔不要脸极了，但后穴的空虚告诉他一次根本不够，便只能起身背对Thor，扶着男人粗壮的阳具，慢慢坐了下去。

太满太深了，Loki喘着气，被顶到深处的感觉难以言喻，他小幅度摆着腰，发出的声音甜腻沙哑至极连他自己都红了耳廓，向后撑着Thor的腹部，阴茎抵着穴里的软肉戳刺几乎要让他失去理智。

Loki身上最后一件衣服贴着他的身躯摆动，起伏的臀肉被阴囊拍出性感的声响，Thor红了眼睛向上顶弄，小穴一下绞紧，混合液包裹着他的阴茎，就像浸在一层蜜液中，他伸手捏住Loki的胯，疯狂顶了几下，Loki的呻吟卡在喉腔中带上点哭腔，他真想把他再欺负一遍，一遍又一遍。

“穿……穿这套衣服只是你的私欲，我根本不用出去，你这个变态，啊……”Loki被Thor推倒在床上，恶魔伸手到前端揉搓他湿黏的龟头，Loki颤着肩膀，阴茎戳着他的敏感带，不一会儿他膝盖一软就到达了高潮。

“你真是太棒了——”Thor低叹道，“难道你想下楼见见我的亲戚们？让他们知道你是怎么在床上摆着臀部求欢、让我操你的？这样不太好，Loki——”他撩起Loki汗湿的发，让Loki转过头来跟他亲吻，一时间热气笼罩了他们，Thor舔着他的唇瓣，感觉无比满足。

他活了那么久，虽然Loki不是听话的伴侣，他们在一起会吵架，也会误会重重，但Thor觉得，这就是他想要的人生，不管再过多久，他都不会放开Loki。

Loki瘫软之时，迷糊中感觉手指被套上了什么环状物，等他反应过来Thor已经把他抱到了浴池边上。从未想过这个房间里还有浴池……不对，Loki盯着无名指上的蓝宝石戒指，冲Thor那张笑得碍眼的脸无力地挥去一拳。

“你他妈在我没有知觉的时候让我错过了什么！”Loki皱起眉头，十分厌恶Thor这种行事作风。

“我什么都没说、什么也没做，只是给你套了个戒指。”Thor摸摸后脑，给Loki淋上沐浴用的油脂。

“你——”Loki如鲠在喉，不知道怎么骂他才好。

Thor停下手中的动作，圈住Loki的腰身安抚道：“你还这么年轻，我不知道你想不想结婚，戒指只是我给你的承诺，一旦有一天你下定决心，我随时都会给我们一场婚礼。Loki，记得这个——你是猎魔人，无须畏惧任何恶魔，是恶魔要怕你才对。”

Loki脑子空白，等他消化完毕，Thor已经在给他洗头发了。

他突然想到十一岁那年，森林里的狮子，和那夜突然出现的Thor，如果不是他，或许自己早就死了，也或许碌碌无闻一辈子。

Thor莽撞，Thor总以为这样或那样做是为他好，Thor蠢笨……但他就是想全方位地占有Thor。

从他们相遇那天起到现在，从未改变。

“那你怕我吗？”Loki翘起嘴角，揽过Thor的脖颈。

“我爱你。”恶魔在他的眼睛上落下一个湿漉漉的吻，“We shall not depart from each other as a strange family until the end of the world.”

这时，Loki才注意到Thor手上也套着一颗傻得要命的绿宝石戒指。

Fin


End file.
